<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>how come i see you and ache instead? by slushyishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541719">how come i see you and ache instead?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushyishere/pseuds/slushyishere'>slushyishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Dayshift at Freddy's Fangame, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Misgendering, Mutual Pining, Normal Life, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Psychological Trauma, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Trauma, Weddings, neurodivergent character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:47:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/slushyishere/pseuds/slushyishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>au where if things went a bit... differently...</p><p>mostly based around a davesport slow burn, with background steven x peter (x someone else, eventually). please read the tags and trigger warnings before each chapter !!</p><p>(title is "pork soda" by glass animals; previously "i won't ease your pain")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Phone Guy | Peter Kennedy/Phone Guy | Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's), Phone Guy | Peter Kennedy/Roger (Dayshift at Freddy's), Phone Guy | Steven/Roger (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue (the beginning, or the end)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>blood / gore / violence warning !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man felt his vision blurring. Sharp metal punctured his skin deeply. The pain was horrible. He felt himself sliding down the wall and onto the floor. A man with pink skin watched intently.</p><p>“H… help me…” the man begged, his voice strained in pain. He tried lifting his arm out, but it felt so heavy. Blood dripped from his wounds onto the floor.</p><p>The magenta man grinned, in a non-human way. His gums were a bright pink, his teeth slightly crooked and yellow. The other man in the suit felt a chill run up his spine, like he was looking at the devil himself. A purple man hid in the shadows with a look of concern on his face. His nose scrunched up at the smell of copper as it filled the room.</p><p>The shorter man waved his pink arm, beckoning the purple one. He turned, walking out of the room. The purple man shut the door anxiously, leaving the man in the suit alone in the dark.</p><p>He slowly, <em> agonizingly </em>began tugging the metal out of his skin. He bled and bled and bled. How much blood did he have? His head felt light, and fuzzy. There was so much red. He was dying. No, he wasn’t. The metal missed his lungs and organs, he was just bleeding out from the wounds. He hoped, at least.</p><p>Hours passed, sweat mixing with his blood. It was a never ending cycle of pain. He wanted it to be over. <em> Dying would be easier… </em> The man thought, abandoning his previous wishes to live. He wished for it the way you would cut your foot off when clutched by a bear trap. The thought lingered in his mind, at the very least distracting him from the intense pain. Death teased him, but never fully came around. Not yet, at least.</p><p>Eventually, the man was able to get both arms free. He worked on his legs next, ripping out the metal wires with shaky hands. His skin color was turning into a sickly pale orange. Or had it always been that way? His brain felt fuzzy as he worked.</p><p>The pain dulled, and eventually his whole body was entirely numb at this point. Finally, he had pulled out the metal. He climbed out of the suit, wheezing for air desperately. Dried blood caked his hands and under his fingernails, yet he was still bleeding.</p><p>He dragged himself home, trailing blood. He passed out on the lawn, feeling the cool grass cushion his fall.</p><p>Faintly, a voice cried. Another asked him a few questions, but he couldn’t respond. All he could think about was the color pink… No, not pink. Purple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading !! i've had this idea for quite a while and i'll try my best to update frequently! </p><p>i have no idea how long this will actually be, but my guess for now is 20 chapters. it will probably change though lol</p><p>comments and kudos are very much appreciated !! &lt;3</p><p>insta: slushyishere<br/>twitter: slushyisdead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. how cheesy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This is your new co-worker, Dave Miller. I expect you all to be kind to him, and help him learn the ropes.” Jack’s boss smiled anxiously. His boss led a man along to meet the rest of the employees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man was completely purple, with black eyes and white pupils. He had a loose grin on his face, yet seemed pretty neutral at the moment. He surveyed the room and his eyes sparkled with curiosity when he got to Jack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave stepped forward and took his hand, shaking it. Jack’s boss nodded. “This is J-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the look of ya,” He interrupted with a New Yorker’s accent, “I’m gonna call you Old Sport,” Jack’s hand was shaken intensely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He already was getting on his nerves. “My name is Ja-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever ya say Old Sport!” Dave grinned more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His boss laughed nervously. “Jack, you help Dave get settled in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave shook his head. “I’ve worked for this company b’fore. I’ll be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their boss shrugged. “Uh huh… go with him anyway. Meeting dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack felt himself being followed. Every second he turned his head, he saw a flash of purple. He felt eyes on him, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was Dave. This went on for at least an hour, where Jack got tired of humoring the man and confronted him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need something?” Jack asked to the ‘empty’ safe room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave stepped out of the shadows. “Nope! Not at all, Sportsy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack felt like it was futile to correct him. “Why have you been following me around for the past hour?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man grinned knowingly. His face gave away nothing. “You and me cut from the same cloth, Old Sport.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I disagree,” Jack said. He didn’t exactly know what he meant by that, if he was being honest. However, he was pretty sure it wasn’t true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “It doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you need help with anything?” He asked again. This guy was starting to get on his nerves. He gritted his teeth and decided to bear it. “I can teach you how to get into a springlock suit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed, like what he suggested was funny. Jack felt like he was missing out on something, and he didn’t exactly like it. He didn’t exactly like this man either, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With their mascot costumes equipped, Dave continued to follow Jack around the rest of the day, which wouldn’t be an issue if Dave would actually stop critiquing him for five seconds. He couldn’t even entertain anyone without the rabbit-suited man making a comment. He had a feeling the two of them wouldn’t get along very well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was serving pizzas. He walked to the main kitchen, then back to the lobby to hand them out at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>ten times. His legs were killing him, but it wasn’t anything he wasn’t already used to at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave, of all people, was making the pizzas. Every time Jack came back for more, the purple man would say something stupid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a pizza? Cause you stole a slice of my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the only topping I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to be cheesy or anything, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And among other various dumb pick up lines. The rest of them were pretty vulgar in comparison. Jack would give a sigh or a grunt in response, but that was it. The very last time he went in the kitchen, Dave had been a little upset.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really tryin’ here Sportsy!” He had said. “Why aren’t these pick up lines working?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave a shrug. “I dunno, maybe because pizza pick up lines aren’t very romantic?” He had looked over the man’s shoulder briefly. “Are you done with that pizza yet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave huffed, then handed it over. It looked burnt, but more… blue? Purple? Jack had stared at it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this supposed to be a joke?” The orange man asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The purple man held a hand to his heart in mock offense. “How dare you insult my cooking, Old Sport?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack sighed, then took it out. He was walking briskly now, He set it down on the table of a small family with an older looking woman and two children.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had just turned to leave when he heard the woman speak. “Hello, sir?” He turned again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jack asked politely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman pointed at the pizza. “This tastes like plastic.” She poked it. “It looks like plastic too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack took a closer look. Well enough, it looked vaguely like a face. A particular rabbit’s face, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why the hell would you allow this? At an establishment like this too!” The woman continued, complaining about every little thing. From his “lack of enthusiasm he had” to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>air in the damn room.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he was getting an earful from the woman, he thought about it. It then struck him that it was Dave who did that. He must’ve left that robotic bunny's face lying out on the counter earlier that he had found. It belonged to the purple rabbit, and he had meant to give it back to the animatronic. Not anymore. So then, when he pissed off Dave, he had decided to cook it into the pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gave the woman a few fazcoins to shut her up, then made it back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dave gave him a smug look when he walked back in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for that,” Jack spat. The other man continued to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time the two were leaving for the day, Jack had snapped at least three times at the man, asking him what he wanted every time. And when he did, Dave would just laugh and tell him to continue. The man was definitely intriguing, Jack would admit. That was as much as he could say at the moment. He was annoying for the barely eight hours he knew him, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, as the two were walking out, Dave came up behind him and whispered a simple “good bye” in his ear. Jack turned around, but the man had already passed him. Chills rippled through his skin, but he blamed it on the cold and nothing else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the man get into a hot pink car, then it drove away. He angrily began his walk home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack was enjoying the cold air, a lot more cooled off now at the very least. He was almost home, the houses becoming familiar again. His house was inherited to him and his family when his parents died, and it was very nice. It was huge, with one too many bedrooms and a backyard. To afford it, he had to work constantly, but it wasn’t too bad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened the door and felt someone hug his waist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack ruffled Dee’s mousy brown hair. “How was school?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ten anymore!” She protested, pulling his hand away, but smiled anyway. “I’ll tell you at dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smelled something good, and walked into the kitchen to see his brother and his boyfriend making dinner . “Hey Peter. Hey Steven.” The two turned and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-Hello!” Steven said, then turned back to cooking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter held out a small dish. “We’re having spaghetti.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack grinned. “It smells great.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took napkins, and plates, and began to set the table. Dee followed him around, asking about his day. He could hardly move without her getting in the way, but it was very characteristic of her so he was. Jack gave her the task of getting everyone water, which she took very seriously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt something in between his feet, and he looked down to see their dog, Blackjack, panting happily at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello boy,” Jack smiled, petting him. “Have you been good today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blackjack barked in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the dinner table, Dee asked everyone about their day. Jack spun an interesting story about his new co-worker. She laughed at it, pestering him about every detail. Then, Dee moved on to Steven. The man nervously gave a few sentences about his new boss, who also had a phone for a head. Well, that was a little obvious, considering he worked in a place with mostly phone-headed people. Peter initially waved the question off but eventually gave in, admitting only that his day was just as boring as it usually was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dining room grew quiet in a comfortable silence. Dee gave some food to Blackjack under the table, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter shot her a look. “Dee,” He said. Her head shot up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know better than to feed Blackjack human food. He could get sick. He has his own food anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dee’s face became sad. “I know…” Her hand disappeared under the table to pet him. “Sorry boy,” she whispered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steven and Peter finished early, and both offered to do the dishes. Jack figured they just wanted some time alone, and let it be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack walked up to Dee’s room, surprised to find her light still on. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dee shrugged. “Homework.” She looked exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How much do you have?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a bit more,” she yawned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack hugged her. “Do you need anything?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head and continued writing things down. Jack patted her head, then left the room. He closed her door softly and walked to his room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart ached for her. At least Peter and him got to know their parents before they died. Dee was a lot younger when they died, and she most likely didn’t remember them. She was honestly a good kid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack got undressed. He changed into his night clothes and brushed his teeth, avoiding the gap in the middle of his smile. His abnormal orange skin didn’t do him any favors either, but he tried his best to stay at least somewhat decent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind briefly drifted to his new co-worker, but he waved it off. He slid into his bed, exhausted from the day. Jack shut his eyes, and fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. well, it had to happen eventually!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The request was… an interesting one to say the least. Jack knew what he was asking, and he knew it was wrong. In fact, the moment the question was spoken out into the air, he had already said no. In his mind, at least. But it would be fun to humor the man, if not for a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave remained smiling. He was always smiling. Even as he asked Jack to kill kids for him, he was grinning like he had just cracked a joke that nobody else had laughed at. It was stupid. Dave was stupid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Sportsy? Don’t keep me waitin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack inhaled. “Yeah. I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s face seemed to lighten. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He tried walking past him, but the purple man stepped in the way. It just now occurred to Jack that the man was </span>
  <em>
    <span>much </span>
  </em>
  <span>taller than him. Maybe it wasn’t exactly the best idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s smile dropped, his face darkening. He walked forward, forcing Jack to step back. It was a little terrifying, if he was being honest. The two continued until Jack’s back was pressed against the wall. He was pinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, Old Sport?” His face hovered a few inches above Jack’s. He felt his face go red in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shoved him forward, disliking the change in mood. He stepped around him and began putting on his springlock suit. “Yeah, duh. I wouldn’t have said otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave frowned. “You’ll regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the next two days, Jack didn’t see Dave around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s probably pouting somewhere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was much more productive anyway. He was just getting used to the peace too. He thought where the man might’ve gone as he walked home. Then, Jack banished the thought. He didn’t even care anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A leaf crunched behind him. He spun around, his neck suddenly cold. There was nothing. Of course. He was just being paranoid, he assured himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned back around, continuing his walk home. The leaves on the ground crunched as he walked, and he stopped briefly. There was a large pile that he was eyeing, and he stepped into it. It crunched loudly, and he gave a little laugh at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another leaf crunched. He didn’t turn around this time. He had a feeling something was following him, and he continued walking. Jack didn’t stop until he was home, shutting the door and sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee and Blackjack greeted him once more. The family of four (five, if you included Blackjack) followed the same routine from the other night, sitting down at the table and sharing their day. Jack checked on Dee before bed and saw she was still awake with homework. And, when he was laying in bed, he thought about Dave, then fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Dave was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate me, Old sport?” He leaned against the prize counter next to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you stalking me yesterday?” Dave froze up. “Besides, hate is a strong word isn’t it?” Jack was annoyed that the man was back. He had been enjoying his time without the purple guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s strong enough for you,” the man refuted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you a child murderer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touché.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, you followed me home yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “We were heading the same way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt popped up next to them. “Hey guys. I’m Matt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He side eyed him. “Yeah…” Matt began inching forward, and the purple man took Jack’s hand and ran. He jumped in surprise but let himself be dragged away quickly. As much as he hated Dave, Matt was dangerous. Much more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two made it to the office, and Dave began chuckling. Jack joined in too, then realized the man was still holding his hand. He stopped, and jerked his hand away. The man’s touch had been warm, and almost comforting. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack cleared his throat. He was about to speak when he heard someone firmly ask,“Sir?” He turned around and a police officer, two of them, were looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller one pulled out a badge. “We’re from the local police station and we were just informed about missing children on this premises.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack froze. He knew exactly who did it. He didn’t turn to Dave, instead remaining calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course officers. Feel free to look around,” he offered. The two policemen walked back out to the main party room as the secondary colored men followed. Technically, Jack didn’t really care if Dave was arrested… well, he did, but only because the man was interesting (in a bad way)! Either way, it would be a pain to try and get a new worker. So, he’d help cover up his crimes. Just for now anyway! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jack tried defending his plans to nobody but himself, the officers looked over the party rooms. They searched the bathrooms, the office, and circled back to the main stage. They found nothing, and Jack reminded himself to ask Dave exactly what he had done. Finally, the policemen looked like they were done. One of them looked at the animatronics as the other three spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your time, Sirs.” Dave sighed in relief as they began walking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one who was looking at the animatronics opened his mouth. “Why does it smell so bad here?” He squinted at the robots. “What is that red?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked by it. “What red?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nervously followed.  The police officer shook his head. “Nevermind. Let’s go, Jim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The police officers walked away, and Dave let out a sigh of relief once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank ya, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked away back to the office. “Don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man hurried after him. “Why did you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said don’t mention it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged, but couldn’t stop grinning. “Sportsy doesn’t hate me~...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it back to the office, where their boss met them. He told the two to get into suits. The whole time, as they were suiting up, Dave continuously teased him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt himself becoming increasingly annoyed by him. Eventually he snapped. “I should’ve sold you out to the cops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave started sobbing. “You’re so mean!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should’ve calmed him down, but it wasn’t his damn responsibility. Jack began walking away yet felt himself being followed… again. He was pretty used to it at this point anyway. He sighed and went on with his day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BIG BIG shoutout to my editor tabi!!! go follow their twitter @/stollenstars she literally is the best editor of all time &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. nightshift at freddy's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack turned the corner, almost jumping when he saw Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sportsy!” The man was talking with their phone headed boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he said. His boss looked almost apologetic. “What’s up?” Jack asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their boss fiddled with his hands nervously. “Uh, well, I was just talking with Dave, and… could you work the nightshift tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our night guard is… not doing well.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He died,” Dave grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their boss scolded him. “Dave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not wrong though, am I?” His smile seemed to grow. His eyes were slightly squinted, and it was somehow… not horrible? Jack’s stomach twisted, like he had just dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could be more subtle about it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I know.” Dave shot Jack a wink, and the orange man was reminded of where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack cleared his throat, drawing attention back to him. “That’s fine. But I want extra pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boss clenched his teeth, or he would’ve if he had any. He seemed to consider it, shifting the weight in his feet. “Alright,” he sighed. “Go home for now, and come back around 11 PM.” His boss began walking away, leaving Jack and Dave alone when he added something. “Oh, and Dave will be with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Jack said in surprise, but his boss had already left. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave crossed his arms and smiled. “Am I </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad?” It was meant to be lighthearted, but Jack wasn’t in a good mood anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jack snapped. “You’re a serial killer.” He walked away, ignoring the feeling in his gut to go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked home early, and as no one else but Blackjack was home, he fell asleep on the couch. The black dog lied down next to him, panting happily. Jack pet him, and eventually fell asleep next to him. He felt relaxed, and tried to fall asleep as well. He couldn’t stop thinking about Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was weird. He felt a little obsessive… he wondered how Dave was purple. Was it an accident, like his? That was the only logical reason, but how? It occurred to Jack he hardly remembered his own accident. Then again, he couldn’t remember a lot of things anyway. He dozed briefly, then woke up when he felt Blackjack leave his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter walked in the door with his arms full of groceries. He looked down the shiba inu and gently pushed him aside with his foot. Then, the phone headed man walked inside. Jack stood up to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Hey dude,” Peter said. “What are you doing home so early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took some bags from his brother’s arms and helped put them away. “Yeah, I have a night shift tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, and the two continued putting groceries away until they were done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should probably go to sleep for a while. I’ll make dinner when Steven brings Dee home and I’ll leave some for you before you leave,” Peter told him. He was the older one of the two, and definitely the more responsible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “Sure. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He walked upstairs and fell asleep on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Armed with his work clothes, a flashlight and a taser, Jack briskly walked the way to work. He had just put Dee to bed, but he had a sinking feeling that she would be up later. He had asked Steven to check up on her and make sure she slept at the least. His short sleeved blue button up didn’t help stop the cold, but at least he was almost there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack arrived at the doors and fiddled with his keys for a few moments. The keys clinked against each other as he tried to find the right one. After a frustrating minute, he finally found it and inserted it and opened the doors with a sigh of relief. He sat down in the office and waited for midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was rather boring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock read still fifteen minutes to midnight. He sighed in boredom and looked at the tablet. He played with his hair and his clothes. He walked around the place, looking at the animatronics with interest then leaving them. Ten minutes left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered where Dave was. For a moment he wished the purple man was there, then the phrase </span>
  <em>
    <span>good riddance! </span>
  </em>
  <span>entered his mind. If Dave wanted to be late, fine. If he wanted to wait outside in the cold locked out because of it, fine. Jack would be fine alone. He sat back down in the office and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two minutes until midnight. Jack began walking to the front doors to lock it. He forgot the keys, stupidly, and walked back, then back </span>
  <em>
    <span>again </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the front. He opened the doors for a moment, feeling the cold linger on his exposed skin. What was he waiting for? He was about to close the doors when he heard a man yelling something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great, it was Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was running toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy, wait for me!” Jack gave it five seconds. Just as he was closing the door, Dave walked in and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve locked you out,” he sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for waiting,” the purple man said as he struggled to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, and walked back to the office. Dave stumbled not far behind. Jack made it into the office first, looking at the security cameras on the desk immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s only one chair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to stand for six hours,” Dave said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack waved him off and continued fiddling with the tablet. He was a little annoyed. “Then sit down and stop complaining.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave cocked his head at him. “Don’t you want to sit down, Old Sport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man shrugged. “You can have it. We could switch off. Or I could sit on the floor.” He sat down to prove his point. As long as he was away from the man. There was some pizza sauce next to him, but he didn’t complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was at least thirty minutes of Jack looking through the cameras. He closely examined each one, staring at the animatronics and the background. Dave was dozing slightly, or so he thought, when he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy, do you have any family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jack looked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do ya have any family? Alive, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man squinted. “What is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave laughed like it was funny. Which it wasn’t. This man was seriously getting on his nerves tonight, and it had been less than an hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laughter subsided. “Nothin’. I’m just… curious. About ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. He looked back down at the tablet. Dave seemed interested. He waited patiently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a little sister. A brother, and his boyfriend lives with us. A dog, too.” It wouldn’t hurt to say that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me more about them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hear about your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “I just want you to not hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wanted to laugh. “Well, if you stopped killing kids, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man stayed quiet. It seemed to hurt him. Jack didn’t exactly care, or so he told himself. He stayed looking at the tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is pretty bossy. He works an office job for a paper company. His boyfriend is a nervous thing, and he works at a factory. They both have phone heads. Which is, well, pretty weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Phone heads?” Dave had a smile in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a small grin. “Yeah. Don’t ask either of them how they got it though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They hang up on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave laughed. Not like earlier, it was less snarky and more sincere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re funny, Old Sport.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, clicking through the cameras. His cheeks burned in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what about your sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Jack continued tapping. “She’s great. She’s in middle school right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave smiled. “What’s her name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man, out of the corner of Jack’s vision, froze. He looked at the man and he stopped smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of it. “Yeah, Sportsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nothin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence lingered in the air. Jack wondered what the hell that was about. He turned back to the cameras and saw that one of the animatronics had </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Dave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack showed him the tablet. The purple bunny had moved into the main dining hall. “Do these furries usually move at night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the bunny around until it was in the hall. His hands felt sweaty and cold, his stomach dropping in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps, and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rabbit’s red pink eyes stared at him from the darkness. He pushed the red button with an inhumane speed. The large metal door slammed in his face, and remained in front of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wanted to sob. He didn’t, though. He wouldn’t let himself cry in front of Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they,” his voice came out weak. The orange man cleared his throat and tried again. “Are they alive or something?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at him. “I don’t really know, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack held his breath, pressing the button to open the door. The bunny had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check the cameras,” He said anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man flipped through the tablet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does she feel about rabbits?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… well, she carries a stuffed animal rabbit everywhere so… I guess she likes them. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked down. “No reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack kept his gaze on the door. He turned the light on and poked his head down the hall. He heard running, and saw a fox animatronic running at him. In a rush, he jumped back and allowed the door to slam again. There was a metallic churning, like a hook was trying to scratch through the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to die,” Dave grinned. More noises the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you say that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t speak. Jack felt his stomach drop in fear when the churning stopped, only to continue louder. A very outlandish idea made its way to Jack’s mind. It would explain a lot, definitely. But it seemed crazy. Then again, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a corpse… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many damn kids did you kill?!” He yelled at Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t respond, just smiling up proudly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do with the bodies of those kids?” Jack whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave gave a grin. He stayed quiet for a few minutes. He began speaking once or twice, but stopped himself. Finally, he managed to think of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the suits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, in horror, looked closer at the cameras. Sure enough, blood leaked from the cracks in the bunny’s suit. And the chicken’s, and the bear’s. Even the fox, who’s snout peaked out of the curtains. He could hardly see the blood because of the shitty camera quality, but it was definitely there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the tablet, and bolted from the room. Jack heard Dave call to him, but he didn’t hear it. The man ran down the hall, making a break for the exit, until he saw the bunny standing at the end of the hall. In a split second of decision, he ran into the supply closet. He locked the door, then barricaded it with a shelf. By the time he was done, his face was wet with sweat and tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart jumped when he heard a loud knocking. It was mechanical, the way it pounded in intervals. It was torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out loud sobs into his arms, trying to fend off his rising headache. Jack closed his eyes and tried to sleep. At some point, he heard Dave pounding on the door. He could tell because the pounding, compared to the rabbit’s, was more frantic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy!” The man outside yelled to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?!” Jack said, his voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence. He began speaking a few times, beginning to attempt to confess to something… but then Jack heard footsteps leading away. He sighed, and closed his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit of a longer chapter!!!! also, i changed the name of the fic to a lyric lol :)</p><p>feedback is always appreciated &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. situational homophobia?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the name is a joke don't kill me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m still mad at you,” Jack told the man. He was currently trying to play an arcade game, but Dave was leaning against the top of the machine, his arm trapping Jack. He towered over him with a smirk. He turned back to his game, becoming increasingly annoyed. </p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“Tsk. I dunno, you had such little faith in me that you thought we were gonna die?”</p><p>“You locked yourself in a closet, Sportsy. I had to fend for myself for the rest o’ the night.”</p><p>He leaned closer in, and Jack turned back to him. </p><p>“And how is that my problem?!” He was fuming now, his mind racing in anger. He tried pushing the man away but Dave didn’t budge. “Can you fuck off?”</p><p>Dave laughed. Jack felt his heart thumping wildly. The man’s face was barely a few mere inches from his own. He hated it. “You owe me,” he said in a teasing tone.</p><p>Their boss walked in. “What are you two doing?” </p><p>“What are you, homophobic?” Dave said. </p><p>The phone headed man crossed his arms. “Only when it stops productivity.”</p><p>Jack took the purple man’s hand, groaning internally at how sweaty it was, and dragged the two of them away quickly. Their boss yelled at them, but the two hurried outside. The rush of the possibility of getting in trouble made him giggle a little. Jack stopped, though, when he remembered he was with Dave.</p><p>The man pointed to a ladder up to the roof. Their boss was yelling, so the two men hurriedly climbed up to escape. He groaned, but eventually made it after Dave. The view wasn’t anything new, but it was pretty. The sun was setting, casting an array of different hues in the sky. An autumn chill was starting to work it’s way in, chasing off late summer. Jack rubbed his arms, and could already tell winter would come early.</p><p>“Aren’t we going to get in trouble?” Jack asked, breathless. He sat down on a pipe.</p><p>The man laughed. “We should be fine.”</p><p>“How old is Dee?” Dave asked, swinging his leg over a pipe and sitting down next to Jack.</p><p>“She’s turning… 11 or 12 next week, actually. Why?” </p><p>The man smiled, like he had just been told the most important information ever. It was mildly creepy. Actually, it was pretty creepy. “Why doesn’t she have her party ov’r here?”</p><p>Jack took a cigarette and stuck it in between his teeth. He dug out a lighter from his pocket and lit it. He was about to inhale when Dave moved close to him, taking the lit side in-between his lips, He didn’t move, just smiling like usual.</p><p>“What the fuck is your problem today?” Jack jumped back in surprise. Dave held the cigarette in his mouth, smiling like he had just won a prize. “If you wanted one you should’ve asked.”</p><p>Dave took it out of his mouth, then turned it around and inhaled. “Thanks, Sportsy!”</p><p>Jack sighed angrily. “I’ll ask Dee. I guess.”</p><p>“Way to be a sourpuss, Old sport.” </p><p>The orange man pulled out another cigarette, this time lighting it quickly and keeping an eye on Dave. “I don’t think she’d like you very much.”</p><p>Dave seemed personally insulted. “Whadda ya mean?! Kids <em> love </em>me!”</p><p>Jack sighed. “I’ll let you come for dinner sometime.” He didn’t know why he was giving in. The man had no charm whatsoever, and as annoying as he was, he still found himself coming back to him. He shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette. “In fact, my brother’s boyfriend’s boss is coming over next week. If you’re good, maybe you can come over.”</p><p>“Do ya mean it, Sportsy?” Dave smiled. Jack stood up, and began climbing back down.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The next few days, Dave was a lot more tolerable. Then again, he was probably sucking up to Jack. But, it was pretty nice for a change. He didn’t make any comments about that time in the office, but he did continue his rampant compliments. Jack didn’t exactly mind it, actually. The attention was nice. And, instead of hiding in the safe room the whole day, he actually did his job.</p><p>It’s not that Jack liked him, no, definitely not, but he was improving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short chapter!! next one should be long again to make up for it</p><p>i was gonna ask if anyone wanted to draw any upcoming scenes, but alas i have no fucking idea how to add pictures. i think i'll draw some but add a link until i figure it out. if you do wanna draw fanart tho hmu ;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. dinner party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look like me, Sportsy.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Jack said sarcastically, pulling a pizza out of the oven and wiping his brow of sweat.</p><p>Dave nodded. “Yep! Just… orange.”</p><p>“I need a bit of a hand here,” he said, pulling out a pizza cutter for the pizza.</p><p>“Do you know <em> Henry Miller </em>?” </p><p>Jack froze. His stomach hurt horribly, and he let himself drop the pizza cutter. He clutched his side and gasped in pain as the agony struck him. Faintly, he heard Dave ask him if he was okay, and he shook his head. Jack… hardly remembered where he knew the name. If he was being honest, he was hearing that name for the first time. That’s what he could think of, anyway.</p><p>“I-I’m fine,” Jack mumbled.</p><p>Dave moved to touch his shoulder, but suddenly his stomach felt better and he shrugged it off. </p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>His co-worker shrugged. “It’s fine, Sportsy.”</p><p>“Are you going to help me with serving this pizza now?” Jack asked. He was… mildly freaked out by what just happened.</p><p>Dave nodded. He picked up a few with his arms, and walked out to deliver them with Jack.</p><p>“Are you ready for dinner tonight?”</p><p>The man gave him a confused look.</p><p>Jack gave a small laugh. “I know that’s why you’ve been nicer to me. It’s okay, you can be excited.”</p><p>Dave gave a small uncertain smile. “Uh, yeah!”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jack mindlessly yawned when he heard a door opening. He was taking a small break when he saw Peter come in. “Hey Jack, you forgot your lunch.”</p><p>He stood up, accepting the small bag. “Thanks dude.”</p><p>“Don’t forget, Steven’s boss is coming over tonight. Try to get off early,” the man would’ve winked if he had a face. </p><p>Jack nodded, and his brother was just leaving when he saw Dave in the corner of his eye. “Oh, wait.” </p><p>Peter turned back around, clearly a little annoyed. He crossed his arms. “Yeah?”</p><p>“My coworker is coming over tonight too.”</p><p>His brother didn’t seem impressed, not until Dave walked up behind Jack.</p><p>“Are you… sure?” Peter seemed to almost break out in a sweat. He looked at Dave, who smiled. </p><p>Jack looked behind him. “Buzz off for a bit, Dave.” The purple man’s smile dropped slightly, and he walked back to whatever he was doing before.</p><p>Peter kept looking at Dave. “Well, I mean, you can honestly do what you want, but… him? He seems familiar. And not in a good way.”</p><p>He sighed. “I know. I was… thinking, maybe, he might’ve had something to do with… that day.” His brother’s demeanor remained the same. Of course he didn’t remember it well, just like Jack. “But anyway, I want Dee to have her party here, and I don’t want her meeting him the day of.”</p><p>His brother nodded slowly. “Ah, okay… I guess.” Peter uncrossed his arms. “I mean, he’s a little…” </p><p>“Child murder-y? Yeah, I know.”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Keep an eye on Dee then. If anything happens to her, I won’t be there, and-” He stopped talking. Jack briefly wondered if maybe he remembered more than he let on. “Well, I usually would be against it, but if you trust this… Dave, then I have to as well.”</p><p>The man walked out. Dave came up behind Jack once more. </p><p>“Sportsy! Was that your brother?” </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“What did he want?”</p><p>Jack watched his brother drive off. He would need to ask him about that day sometime. “Nothing.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dressed in a semi-formal suit, Jack walked to the door. The doorbell rang, and he opened it expecting to see Dave. Instead, there was a man with an orange phone head, a formal suit and a nice striped tie. The man instantly jumped in surprise. </p><p>“A-Ah, am I at the r-right house..?” The phone headed man looked away.</p><p>“Probably,” Jack said. He couldn’t shake the disappointment of it not being Dave. He called to Steven. “Steve, your guest is here.” He stepped away, letting his brother’s boyfriend walk to the door. </p><p>The two men greeted each other and began to talk.Jack sat down on their red couch. The small television was off right now, but Dee was sitting down staring at it. Blackjack laid down at her feet. He seemed to be dozing, but he was actually looking around. He seemed to take his job seriously, which was good. </p><p>“Hey Dee-Dee,” Jack said. “What are you doing?”</p><p>The girl cringed at the name, but smiled. She didn’t turn to face him. “Watching the tellie, duh.”</p><p>Jack shrugged. “It’s off, but okay.” He stared at the door now that Steven and his boss had moved into the dining room. He jumped when the doorbell rang, and rang again and again. The man stood up quickly, opening it swiftly.</p><p>Dave was wearing a teal blue suit, holding some flowers. He grinned at Jack, handing the multi-colored bouquet to him.</p><p>“Oh, wow,” he said. The orange man held onto them, his heart hammering in his chest. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Anything for ya, Sportsy!”</p><p>Jack stepped back, allowing the man to walk in. “Come inside, dinner is almost ready.”</p><p>“Oh wow… this is a really nice place!” He observed the room, but something in his eyes told Jack this wasn’t the first time he had seen it.</p><p>He followed Jack to the dining room, where Dee was helping Steven serve the food. Blackjack followed her eagerly, probably hoping she’d drop something for him to eat. Steven’s boss and Peter were talking about stock bonds, or something that had to do with the economy. They seemed deep in conversation, too.</p><p>Jack sat Dave down next to him and Peter, and put the flowers in a vase. Steven looked at the orange man in puzzlement. Once everyone was sitting down, he introduced Dave.</p><p>“This is my co-worker, Dave,” Jack said. Dave grinned, like he was expecting more, but he didn’t continue.</p><p>Dee didn’t look up, but Steven, his boss, and Peter greeted him. They all seemed wary of him. Blackjack growled. <em> Great, </em> Jack thought. <em> It hasn’t been ten minutes and it’s already tense.  </em></p><p>Steven nodded to his boss. “This is R-Roger, my boss!” Once again, everyone greeted him except Dee.</p><p>Everyone began eating, the clinking of forks against plates the only noise that filled the room. Jack sighed to himself. </p><p>Dave, however, seemed completely oblivious to any tension. “It’s wonderful to be ab’e to meet Sportsy’s family!” His gaze met Dee. “Are ya Dee?”</p><p>She looked up. “Huh?”</p><p>“You must be Dee.”</p><p>She shrugged, but Jack noticed her face tensing. “Um, yeah.”</p><p>“And you’re turnin’ 12 this week?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Dave grinned. “Ah, wonderful!” He looked to Jack to speak.</p><p>“Oh uh, right. Do you want to have your party at Freddy’s?”</p><p>Dee shrugged again. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>For the rest of dinner, everyone was silent. Dave kept sneaking glances at Jack, to which he stared back at him, trying to telepathically ask him what he wanted. Of course, he didn’t respond. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Dave left early, right before Dee went to work on her homework. The moment he shut the door, Peter shot a mad look at Jack. </p><p>“Do you remember him from anywhere?!” </p><p>“Not really..?” </p><p>Peter sighed. Roger looked worriedly around.</p><p>“He’s the reason we’re phones, Jack. He’s the reason you’re orange, and he’s the reason Dee almost-” The man’s voice rose, until he cut himself off. He started again, his voice quieter now. “How the hell is he your co-worker, one, and two, why the <em> fuck </em>do you trust him?!”</p><p>Jack didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t exactly have an answer. Still, he was fuming. He slammed his hands down on the table. “You don’t trust me anymore because of that <em> one </em> day! The <em> one </em> day I wasn’t watching Dee, the <em> one </em>day you just so happened to come pick me up from work early… You may not realize this, but I’m an adult just like you!” He sighed angrily, standing up and running up the stairs. </p><p>“Start acting like one!” Peter retorted before Jack could shut his door. </p><p>He slid down, wanting to cry. Now he was remembering things. He didn’t know why he defended Dave, a child murderer. For all he knew, the purple <em> freak </em>was trying to kill Dee. He definitely didn’t put it past him. He was so angry his vision went red for a second.</p><p>At Peter, for not trusting him. </p><p>At Dee for being so distant.</p><p>At Dave, for killing him and his brother, and so many other people.</p><p>At himself, mostly. If only, all those years ago, he hadn’t turned his back on Dee for one moment, then Dave wouldn't have lured him away, and Dee wouldn’t have wandered. Then, Peter wouldn’t have needed to save her, and he would trust him again. </p><p>He laid down on his bed, and closed his eyes. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man woke, his face still slightly wet with tears. Jack looked at the clock and saw that it hadn’t been much time since he had fallen asleep. He was exhausted though, so his mind drifted to the question of why he woke up..? </p><p>He sat up, looking around the room. The man was about to get up when he heard something. A rumbling above him made him look up.  Was there an animal in the vents? He wanted to care, but he was just so tired. He fell back on his bed and went back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>roger's here! and (finally) the plot is starting to pick up!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. motives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack mindlessly wandered through the halls of the pizzeria. His mind felt clear, much clearer than usual. He dragged his hands on the wall, feeling a small amount of dust gather on his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard screaming. Familiar. Very familiar. The hair on his neck stood up, tingling. His feet felt heavy. He needed to run, but he couldn’t. A hot flash of fear made him still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screaming continued. It was young, feminine, and shrill. Faint laughter taunted him. He needed to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His legs worked slowly, but he followed the screams while dragging his fingers across the wall. Finally, he made it to a door. Jack pushed it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked up. There was a slicing sound, and the screaming faded to a low moan of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man grinned at him. Blood dripped from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Sportsy…” His voice was haunting. He wiped the blood from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee lied underneath him, her reddish brown hair tangled and her eyes dull. She looked so peaceful. She could’ve been asleep, if it were not for the blood spilling from her neck. Jack’s throat felt tight with mourning, and he tried to run to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stood up. His blank smile stayed stuck in Jack’s mind as he felt himself being pushed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that you’d regret it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack jerked awake, feeling tears working their way down his face. Thank god it wasn’t real. Just a dream. Or was it? Fear shot through him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly stood up, hurrying over to Dee’s room. The man slammed the door open and saw her peacefully asleep. He sighed in relief. A clacking of nails on the wooden floor came closer until he saw Blackjack wagging his tail in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pet the dog’s head. “Keep an eye on her for me.” The dog </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>seemed to nod, but perhaps it was his own lack of sleep. Blackjack curled up next to Dee, who remained sleeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back to his bed, and fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave walked behind him, putting on his suit. Jack thought about his nightmare last night. He felt like the man was planning to kill Dee. Of course, why else would he ask her to have her birthday here? And ask her favorite animal? Why did he even kill kids? Did he gain anything from it, or was it just something he did for fun? His mind reeled with questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave,” Jack started. How would he phrase this without ending up with a knife in his back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” The man asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do…” He started. “Uh, why do you kill kids?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave turned to look at him. He stayed silent for a good minute, shifting his feet around and not meeting the man in the eyes. Then, he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m tryna shut down the whole restaurant, Sportsy. I wanna go to Vegas. I’m binded ta this comp’ny just like you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack set the bunny head down. “But you just joined this job..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man laughed. The way he would laugh things off and not explain them irked Jack immensely. So much that he felt angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you planning on killing Dee then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stopped laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why else would you ask for her to have her party here?” The man didn’t speak, so Jack continued on, his speech growing more frantic the more he spoke.  “I’ve gone against much of my better judgement hanging around you, and even inviting you over! I mean, you even asked me her favorite animal! Presumably to lure her away and kill her. Am I wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave seemed to shrug, but his eyes were watery. Good. “Old Sport, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack turned around, about to walk out of the room. His hand lingered on the door knob. He was so angry right now, he was practically waiting for Dave to try something just so he could have an excuse to fight him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you do when you killed her? Hm?” The orange man turned back around once more to Dave, getting in his face. “Would you kill Peter? Steven? Me, again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man’s face dropped. “I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know about that. You and… someone else killed me, and my brother, and his boyfriend, and his boss. You’re the reason my family almost fell apart.” Jack was seething now, tears spilling from his face. Years of untapped rage and sorrow made his throat feel tight. His voice cracked. “You can kill me again. But not Dee. She’s suffered enough.” Jack sighed angrily. “The damn door is jammed.” He slid down the wall and sat on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave seemed to be taking in what he was saying. He looked almost apologetic, but he knew better. “Sportsy, I can explain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack put a hand on his face to cover the tears. “J-Just get on with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man fiddled with his fingers. “I-I’ve killed kiddins bef’re. Yes. But I-” He seemed to be having a hard time. Jack wanted nothing more than to feel pity or sympathy for the man, but he didn’t want it to be a trick just to get closer to Dee. He stared at a wall blankly as the purple man attempted to continue. “I dunno. I-I’m so scared, I- Henry, he-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was listening now. Dave continued, his voice shaking horribly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that it’d help the b-business, but then Fredbear’s g-got bought out, and-” The orange man walked to him, holding his hands. He had… a pretty vague idea of what was going on, but it made sense at least. “I j-just wanted ta impress you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Henry make you do it?” Jack asked in a low whisper, like perhaps Henry would hear if he spoke any louder. “Is he the… the pink man?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded slowly. Jack began piecing together an idea of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he killed me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded. His crying had subsided to sniffling. “T-That doesn’t change the fact that I- And I can’t even r-remember-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to improve, though. For you.” The man looked up, his voice wavering slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face heated. There was something extremely nice about hearing that. It touched him more than it should’ve, really. And it might’ve been a lie, but the hopeful expression that Dave was giving him, and his tears falling down his purple skin that told him he was telling the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To avoid the weird jittery feelings, he hugged the man. Looking closer at the man’s skin he could see bruises, and symmetrical scars similar to his own. He shut his eyes and tried not to cry again. Guilt gnawed at his stomach for yelling at Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Jack said. “For yelling at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave was shaking. He thought maybe the man was crying again, but then he heard the man laughing. He never noticed it before, but Dave’s laughter was low and sweet. It was smooth, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’fine, Sportsy. I know how years of not being able to talk about something hurts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled, and hesitantly, let his head rest on Dave’s chest. The two stayed embraced until their boss opened the door and began yelling at them about unserved customers. While the two were walking out, Dave’s fingers lingered over Jack’s. The orange man smiled, and held his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could learn to like the man.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i debated SO much on whether to save this for later or post it now and one of my friend's said since i'm gonna make them suffer later i owed him fluff so,,,, i hope this chapter will suffice,,,,, don't get used to it though :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. comically large angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // panic attack / anxiety attacks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since the incident in the safe room, Jack felt himself staring much more at the purple man. When he went to put on the springlock suits, he’d turn away when Dave caught him looking at his back. When the two performed in the sweaty suits, he’d genuinely laugh and have a good time. And when the two moved their breaks to the rooftop and smoked, he’d offer the man a cigarette quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jack went home, he’d feel excited for the next day of work. When he was at work, he felt almost tongue tied around Dave. He noticed how big the man’s hands were, the small stubble he was trying to grow, the way he threw his head back and laughed loudly when someone told a bad joke. He noticed the way Dave’s eyes darted around rooms, the way he cringed and shrunk down when somebody’s voice raised, how he instantly apologized for things. He noticed how his lips curled up mischievously, how his excited body language gave him away when he tried playing pranks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say Jack was infatuated with him was an understatement. It was like someone had taken sunglasses off of his eyes, and the world was much more vibrant. He still got annoyed by Dave, but it was more friendly. They teased each other like old friends, and Jack somewhat enjoyed it. He was still wary, yes, but not as much. He could feel Dave breaking through to him, and he welcomed it. It had been a long time since he had someone close like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stayed joined at the hip, as much as it annoyed their boss, and Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven sat Jack down. Peter and Dee were already asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-So,” the man said nervously. He didn’t remain eye contact (then again, he did have no eyes), but he could tell something was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up..?” Jack asked. Steven didn’t respond at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone headed man shrugged. “Uh, how’s… Dave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” There was no way he sat him down just to talk about Dave. Steven was about to continue when Jack shrugged. “He’s good, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded, but he still seemed like he was holding back. “Uh, right. Y-You… you do know you can tell m-me anything, right..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, he didn’t really understand what he was implying. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone headed man nodded, and seemed to inhale. “So, a-are you guys dating yet, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt like he had been punched in the gut. He tried gathering his words, but he couldn’t for a good moment. What would make Steven think that?! He spoke angrily.“Did Peter make you do this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What?! No!” An obvious lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack spat. He didn’t know why he was getting so defensive over this. “I’m not gay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven fiddled with his fingers. “Um, r-right! Sorry I asked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt appalled. It didn’t even make sense for him to be so upset, which in turn just made him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>upset. He was about to leave when Steven spoke once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, there i-is one more thing I’d like t-to talk about…” The man’s voice was just as shaky as ever. Jack huffed in annoyance. He should really calm down, but the mere idea that he even liked Dave was so insane. Sure, they had been getting along much better, but… “Um, so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven continued speaking, breaking his train of thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I… I-I died for the first t-time… It was just Dave."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, uncertain but only because of his reaction. “Y-Yeah. H-He, um, was killing a k-kid… I tried s-stopping him, and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jack asked. It was all he could say to not explode from rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It briefly crossed Jack’s mind that Steven used to be his boss. During that time he was quite assertive, but he seemed to mellow out a bit since then. It also made him realize that Steven was also Peter’s boss before Jack joined the company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Jack realized that he didn’t remember his own death well. Of course, the suit, and the safe room, but hardly anything else. He then realized that he only remembered Dave. He tried thinking about if a certain pink man was there, but he could only think about the purple. Of course, the whole thing was a hazy memory that he hadn’t even thought about in the years since. But it… sort of made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Well, yeah.” He sounded uncertain once more, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he look like?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven fiddled with his fingers. “U-Uh, purple..? I-It was a long t-time ago, Jack…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, covering his face with his hands. “That bastard lied to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter. Good night.” Jack stood up, and stiffly walked out of the kitchen. Steven watched him as he walked to his room, and shut the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wanted to scream. He lied down instead, looking at the ceiling like it was the most interesting thing in the world. He thought about how when his parents died, he went to therapy. There, they told him to focus on breathing and make a list of the emotions he felt when he was freaking out like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First, breathing. Breathe inn, and then breathe out. In, and then out. In, and out. In and out. Inandout. INANDOUT. IN</span>
  <b>AND</b>
  <b>
    <em>OUT-</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>His breathing quickened. His thoughts were like papers in the wind, he grasped at them but couldn’t quite reach them. Jack tried jumping for the papers but fell on his back. A dull feeling of being unable to breath stayed lodged in his chest. Speaking of his chest, it felt so fucking tight, like someone was squeezing it with their hand. All he could think about was Dave. Panic rose, because he couldn’t breathe. He figured his eyes were closed because he could hardly see, but no, he could draw small patterns from the popcorn ceiling. He tried to get up but his legs trembled weakly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was horrible, worse than anything he had ever experienced (which was saying something considering his first death). It was worse in ways he couldn’t describe. He’d prefer dying again to this, because at least dying wasn’t only in his head. He felt crazy. But, the feeling passed just as quickly as it had come to him. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have tried his breathing first. Emotions next, then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Betrayal. Dave had lied to him to get closer to Dee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anger, at Dave and at Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hurt. He had trusted Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fear, of what was going to happen to Dee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, if Dave had lied, then who was Henry? What was his role in this? Did he even exist?! If not, then… what were the bruises on Dave? What had caused that? Then, in that case, did that make his original response of “shutting down the company” true? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s mind reeled, but he didn’t want… whatever happened earlier to happen again. He shut his eyes for real this time, happy to go to sleep after such a long exhausting day.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself being woken up. Again. A banging against metal above his head made him open his eyes. Jack’s mind, still foggy from sleep, drifted to the idea that it was an animal. He really needed to take care of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up, he stretched, popping his forearm bone back into place (a ‘perk’ of being a corpse was that his bones tended to slip out of their places, something that had to do with his skin causing it). He winced slightly at the pain but nothing he wasn’t used to. He walked to the living room, listening for the banging. Whatever creature was making the noise, it sounded big.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took a broom and jabbed at the vents for a few seconds. Then, the banging stopped. Satisfied, he put the broom back and walked back to his room. He was about to open his door when he heard small sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry instantly overpowered his tiredness, and he followed the sound to Dee’s room. He stayed in front of the door, debating whether or not to go in and check on her. His hand hovered over the doorknob as he listened. Dee was sobbing. She was trying to hide it, as it was muffled from a pillow or a blanket, but it was clear nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hesitated, then opened the door slowly. He didn’t know how to approach the situation, but angrily would not help. “Hey, Dee? Is everything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl was holding Blackjack. Usually the dog wasn’t allowed on furniture, let alone beds, but Jack let him stay on Dee’s since she didn’t mind compared to Peter. She sniffled. “U-Um, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on her bed by her feet. “Are you sure? Do you wanna… talk about it..?” Talking about it with Jack usually made it worse, but he didn’t know how else to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shook her head. Blackjack offered a small snore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you at least tell me why you were crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once again, another shake of her head. Jack, not knowing what to do, simply patted her head and stood up. Dee’s sniffles continued, and he was about to leave when she called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually… I’ve…” She started, but stopped herself. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked back to her. “It does. If you need to talk, I’m… I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee looked away. “Um, well… t-these kids at school, they’ve… been teasing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugged. “Nothing. Everything. I don’t know. It’s fine, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked her in the eyes. “You do know you have full permission to punch those assholes if they’re being, well, assholes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee tried to hide her growing grin. “Thanks. Good night, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still worried for her, and he wanted to talk about it more, but he knew she could come to him later when she was ready. He ruffled her hair and got up. “G’night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> As the man walked to his room, he thought about the whole situation. What kind of stuff was she being bullied for? Was it him? Worry sat in his stomach. He would need to have a full on conversation about this with Dee later, and think of ways to help. But for now, he was exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the fanart is by @/tabby_arts on twitter !!!  please please follow them they did such a pretty job literally crying over it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, Jack and Dave prepared for Dee’s party. The whole day, Jack stayed silent. He could tell that Dave noticed something, but didn’t comment on it. He just wanted this to be over, so he kept little interaction. It was very difficult for him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>listen in on Dave’s conversations with people, all the way across the room. He still liked the man, but the feeling of betrayal would not leave him. It couldn’t. He wanted to laugh at his jokes, but held back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole day he tried thinking about how he had originally died. And yet, he couldn’t remember anything. Yesterday he did a bit, but now it was like it had been forced out of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Dee walked into the pizzeria. Instantly, Dee’s nose wrinkled up at the smell, most likely. Jack went to greet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Steven?” Jack asked casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At work. He’s doing overtime right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man nodded, but almost let out a laugh in disbelief. The man who had tried warning him of Dave doesn’t even show up to meet the purple guy. Then again, he realized how terrified he was of Freddy’s and suddenly he wasn’t finding it funny anymore. He felt a little bad for thinking that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, have fun Dee Dee,” Peter said. Dee stuck her tongue out at him for the nickname. Peter leaned in to Jack as Dee wandered away for a moment. “Please, for the love of god keep an eye on her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to get back to work. See you.” Peter waved, then walked out of the restaurant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee stayed close to Jack anyway, thank god. She was a good kid, and had good instincts. Even if he and Peter never told her of her near death experience, she still knew what was safe and not. If anything, she knew better than he did. Dee was wise beyond her years, like she had gained knowledge in an alternate universe that affected her now. Either way, she was very wise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That didn’t mean that she didn’t know how to act her age, though. Dee was playing on the arcade excitedly, talking to her doll plush. Jack fondly watched as he remembered buying it for her. Then, he realized he couldn’t remember. He panicked, then realized it was before he died. With a sorrowful sigh, he reminded himself to ask Peter about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked closer to Dee. “Don’t you have any friends you could’ve invited?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked sad for a moment, but she shook her head. “I like being by myself. Or, with you at least. You’re cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled. “You’re cooler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know who isn’t?” Dee grinned back, focusing her attention back on the arcade game. He was about to ask who when she spoke again. “Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s not true,” he said in mock defense. The two loved to dig at their brother for being boring. “He’s just too busy locking lips with Steven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee laughed, a genuine laugh, something he hadn’t heard from her in a while. Maybe years. Her eyes glinted in mischief. “Yeah, I doubt those two are working overtime.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded his head in agreement, watching her play for a few minutes. He was about to comment on how well she was doing when he felt long arms wrap around him, picking him up with ease. He yelled in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy!” An all too familiar voice spoke. Dee looked up and smiled at his predicament. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down!” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave set him down carefully. He turned around and huffed in annoyance. He wanted to yell at the man for just picking him up, but he held off on it. Jack was probably still upset about being fucking lied to by him, and he didn’t want to ruin the day for Dee. He turned back to his sister and collected himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to do first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I’m kinda hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “Alright!” That was something he could do. He leaned into her, whispering in her ear. “The food here isn’t exactly safe to consume, unless you like cardboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee offered a shrug. “It’s a big part of my diet anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed, and was almost able to forget Dave was there. Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You eat cardboard?” Dave asked, then waved it off. “Well, the pizza is very similar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three walked to a table where Dee sat down. It was a little awkward, but Jack sent Dave to get some. He sat down across from her in the booth, smiling at her marionette doll she set down to look like it was going to eat as well. The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the arcade sounds and the animatronics singing on the stage. Dave returned, setting a pizza down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood up, and gave a little bow to Dee. “We’ll be right back, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beckoned to Dave, who followed him obediently. The two walked into the safe room, and suited up. He kept mindlessly thinking about how Dave was being calm and… not himself. He was a little grateful, sure, but it was more worrying. Jack almost set off the springlock turning to look at Dave, but managed to press away from the metal just in time. Fully suited up in his golden bear suit, he peeked a glimpse at Dave. He was just putting on the torso, but the sight of the man’s bare back made Jack turn back around quickly. He ignored the heat in his cheeks as he waited for him to finish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Dave finished, the pair walked out to Dee. She looked up, a little startled at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday,” Jack said begrudgingly, but Dave’s voice was much happier. Dee blinked, staring at the two of them for a moment, then letting out a loud laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look ridiculous!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I know!” He said, rolling his eyes. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels </span>
  </em>
  <span>ridiculous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee clapped. “This is perfect blackmail material.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jack was able to respond with a false threat, Dave piqued up. “Do you wanna hear a song?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Oh, that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a sigh, walking briskly to the prize counter and fishing out his guitar from behind it. His co-worker was smiling eagerly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack was watching his sister and Dave talking, when he felt his hand being pulled by a small child. He mentally prepared himself not to kick the child, because last time that happened he almost got fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Fredbear?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my mommy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed, but knowing he was on the job, he tore his gaze away from Dee and Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let’s go find her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The issue was quickly resolved within five minutes, and he was able to reunite the small child with their mother. Jack practically ran (he went as fast as he could in the suit without dying) back to the table that Dave and Dee were before. Panic rose in his throat as he found it empty. He looked around the booth worriedly, finding only her marionette plush, which did nothing but cause him to worry even more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly walked to the kitchen, but then scolded himself. Of course he wouldn’t take her into the kitchen, he’d take her into the safe room! He couldn’t believe Dave would lead her away! Or well, he could. Steven even tried warning him, and he turned his back again. What if she actually ended up dying this time?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickened his pace until he was almost running, and he slammed the door open to the safe room. He was so anxious he could only think about that dream he had…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he saw was… something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of blood, and Dee lying on the floor in pain, she and Dave were eating cake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dee said casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was so confused. “Uh, hey..? What are you guys..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave took off the bunny head and shot him his signature grin. “I stole a whole cake the other day, ‘nd I was saving it for Dee’s party. But I didn’t want the boss to catch us, so we’re eating in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanna join us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack let out an exhale of relief. He needed to relax. Steven was definitely put up to that by Peter. He would need to give Peter a talking-to. But for now, he was going to eat some cake. He nodded, sitting down next to the two of them and taking a slice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave pointed a plastic fork at Dee. “About your bullyin’ probl’m, just stick it to ‘em. Ignore ‘em, but also if they start a fight don’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thanks…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer welcome, mini Sportsy!” The purple man chuckled to himself at the nickname, causing Jack to roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Dee looked confused. “How did you know that?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “A magician never reveals his secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re not a magician,” Jack protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three laughed, and Jack felt a little more at ease.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>guess who changed the title again!! i didn't think the last one fit, and i like this one so much more (there's a few reasons for it but i'm not gonna get into it cause lore and stuff). anyway stream dreamland by glass animals</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack and Peter stood in the kitchen, finishing up the dishes. He was still mad at his brother, but was waiting until Dee left the living room. Jack peeked in every few minutes, and noticed Blackjack was lying next to her. He felt relieved that he was such a loyal dog, smiling at the sight, when Dee turned off the television and went to her room. Blackjack padded after her, and once he heard the door close he faced his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you put Steven up to talking to me?” Jack said to Peter. If there was one thing he knew about him, it was that he was a horrible liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked away. “Uh, n-no..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t need to do much. He just crossed his arms and gave him an unconvinced look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sighed. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’d keep Dee safe. Speaking of, how was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed angrily. “Fine. She and Dave got on well. Nothing bad happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence for a minute or so as Peter turned back to finish scrubbing the plates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that Dave isn’t a bad person, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother didn’t look up from his work. “Well, I dunno, considering he killed you, me, Steven, and almost Dee, doesn’t that warrant some suspicion?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack could tell he was picking a fight. And arguing was the last thing he wanted to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that. You don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked up. “Really, then? Why don’t you help me understand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “I… just trust me on this.” He didn’t want to blab Dave’s personal life to Peter, even if it would help. And either way, the purple man had only told him so much. The rest were hunches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m disappointed in you, really. You can’t trust people so easily, Jack. You of all people should know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do know that!” It was the reason he was so defensive when he first met Dave. He never trusted easily, especially with that day, and Peter knew that well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turned back. “Then why are you opening up to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Jack… didn’t know the answer to that. Instead of wanting to respond, he felt a childish urge to run to his room and hide. It worked before. He didn’t want confrontation, so he walked out and opened his door. He briefly heard Peter begin to speak but shut his door to block it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>he open up to Dave? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like he really had any control over it, but… he’d been a lot warmer to the man after finding out his situation and all. But that was just basic human empathy… Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind drifted to Steven asking if he and Dave were dating. Of course not! He didn’t even like men. Not that he knew of, anyway. And he didn’t feel about Dave that way. Sure, he didn’t exactly know how to act around him, because he hadn’t really had a close friend like him in… in a while. And he spent a little too long looking at him, but that’s just because of his skin!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was just going in circles at this point. There was no point in being so defensive when he was just talking to himself, anyway. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>On the roof for their break, Jack exhaled smoke and watched it rise up into the sky. Dave sat next to him, leaning against a pipe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for giving Dee a good time,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave smiled. “I’m glad she had fun, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, bitterly smiling because of his thoughts. There was a brief silence, but he broke it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had so many chances to…” He swallowed at the mere idea. “To hurt Dee, but you didn’t. Why?” Jack demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, t’was only three times…” Dave said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the party, and maybe the dinner party, but- Wait, what’s the last one?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave gave him a sly grin. “I, uh, go in yer vents sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was way too tired to give him too much shit for it. It was creepy as hell, but it explained how he knew about Dee being bullied. And it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible </span>
  </em>
  <span>advice he had given her, either. “Please don’t. You’re welcome to come over when you need a place to stay, but not in the vents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged, looking away so he wouldn’t have to look at Dave’s excited face. “Well, yeah. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt long arms wrap around him in a hug. “Thank you Sportsy!” His embrace was warm, but it was gone just as soon as it came. He felt cold without it, and wished Dave would hug him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question. Why didn’t you..?” He let himself trail off this time, not wanting to repeat it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “I never wanted ta. B’sides, I haven’t done that in at least a month or so! Isn’t that great?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… pretty great, Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cause o’ you, “the man said certainly. “Like I said, I wanna get better for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t stop the smile that crept onto his face. Now that he knew that Peter had set it up, he trusted Dave again. He still did earlier, but now he was certain. “Yeah. I do too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave seemed like he was going to say something else when Jack felt something wet on his arm. He jumped, and realized it had started snowing. “Oh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, stomping his cigarette and looking up to the sky. The snow fell on his face and his lips, and he smiled. Dave also stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s snowin’!” The man’s voice was full of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at him. “Didn’t you live in New York at some point?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, for a bit. It’s been a while since I’ve seen snow.” Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two stared up in wonder at the snow. Well, it was more of Dave looking up and Jack pretending to, but really he was sneaking glances at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should go inside,” Jack said. “We might catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “I’ll stay out for a bit longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll stay too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man offered a small smile. He held out his hand, but Jack didn’t understand. Dave’s smile dropped a bit, but then he understood. He timidly held the man’s purple hand, noticing how long his fingernails looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack jumped. “Oh, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For everything, not just stayin’ out here,” Dave said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his face heat up. Probably just his body’s reaction to the cold… “Uh, yeah. Of course.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a comment if you enjoyed !! or not</p><p>bit of a shorter chapter but i'm REALLY excited to post the next one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. holiday party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven held Peter’s hand as the two walked to his workplace. “We c-can just pop up for a few m-minutes!” The man had told him earlier. The two were now walking to a holiday party at the factory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. He sort of wished now he had bundled up more though, as snowflakes fell all around them. They melted on his shirt and his exposed arms. Steven stopped walking and giggled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” Peter asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven pointed at his head. “Y-Your head looks white! F-from the snowflakes!” The man guided Peter’s hand to his receiver, and he was able to wipe the snowflakes off. They melted on his hands, making them wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter laughed. “Yours too!” He did the same, until they were both holding the other’s heads, and looking into each other’s faces. Their laughter subdued into silence. Steven clonked their heads together, into a makeshift kiss. They laughed again. It was never not going to be weird, but they made it work (like most things in their lives).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was reminded of how cold he was as snow continued to fall, and he shivered. He pulled his hands away from his boyfriend’s and rubbed his arms. “Sorry,” he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh! Are you c-cold?” Steven asked sweetly, and without waiting for an answer he took off his jacket and offered it to Peter, but he declined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you but we’re almost at the factory, right?” Peter asked. Steven nodded, and put his jacket back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued walking, and eventually made it inside. It was a simple party for the holidays, with some Christmas lights strung up and some paper snowflakes scattered around. It seemed a little cheap, but everyone seemed to be having a good time. The mood was lighthearted as people drank and laughed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is my boyfriend, P-Peter! You remember him f-from the dinner party, r-right?” Steven introduced. Roger was a little shorter than him, with a rounded orange phone head. If he was being honest, he was just as cute as he remembered. Steven continued. “Peter, t-this is my boss, Roger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shook the man’s hand. “It’s great to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger gave a nervous smile. It was a little surprising that this man was his boyfriend’s boss, if he was being honest. He shook back. “Y-You too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven shifted his weight. Peter let go of the man’s hand and stood back next to his boyfriend. The three phone heads stared at each other, waiting for another to speak. Eventually Peter cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was great to see you again..?” Peter said, with as much certainty as he could. Roger nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Um, yes! Of course. I h-hope you have a f-fun time!” Roger dissolved into the party.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned into Steven. “He’s pretty adorable,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven whipped his head to look at him. “H-Huh?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed. “I’m teasing.” However, Peter already had a feeling about something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter hugged him. “Go loosen up a bit! You’re so uptight, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven hugged back. “T-Thanks.” He walked away, and began talking with his co-workers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had something to do. He made his way across the room, briefly saying hello to people and complimenting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up behind Roger, tapping him on the shoulder. The orange phone headed man was watching Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Peter said. Roger jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shrugged, looking away. “It’s fine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to come over again for dinner?” Peter asked. “It was wonderful to talk to you, and I’m pretty sure Steven has a crush on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger started babbling. “Of course, yeah! W-When would work best f-” He stopped, freezing. “Huh?!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at him in confusion. “Um, s-shouldn’t that… concern you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all. We’re both poly anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger looked… almost hopeful. He was picking up the (not so subtle) hints Peter was dropping. Which was good, actually. Peter just wanted to get to know the man more, really. He had been fascinated with his knowledge, and his whole personality. He could see why his boyfriend liked him. The two had discussed Roger a few times, but actually meeting him was very nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, t-that’s cool!” Roger said. Peter could tell he was backing off and not getting his hopes up, which made him a little sad. Still, he had only just met him, and it was understandable. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how’s next week?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger nodded, but he seemed distracted. Peter left the man well enough alone, feeling slightly weird. It wasn’t his intention at all to scare or intimidate the man. He sat down on a chair and watched Roger work up the nerve to talk to Steven. It was amusing, really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shut his eyes (or he would’ve, if he had any) and felt tired. He then felt his shoulder being tapped by someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” The person was a purple phone headed man. Peter was briefly surprised at how many phone headed people there were, then he remembered Steven saying that this town was completely object headed. He snapped out of the memory and was then thrown aback by another man, seemingly unconscious, leaning on the purple one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where the nearest hospital is?” The purple headed man spoke with no urgency, like he was simply asking the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “Sorry, I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t seem disappointed. “Ah, thanks anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a weird pair. The other man wasn’t unconscious, but he was bleeding. The two didn’t seem in any hurry though. If anything, they sat down next to Peter and seemed to not care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Jake,” the purple phone spoke. “This is Walt, my boyfriend.” It was interesting that he was so open about it. It was the 90’s after all, and yet they were holding hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to him?” Peter asked, trying not to let concern drip into his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake shrugged. “He hurt himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two did not seem to want to talk anymore after that, which was fine by Peter. At some point the two walked away, leaving him all alone once more. And then, eventually Steven was ready </span>
  <span>to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the walk back, Peter and Steven were quiet. The house was quiet, too. Peter had no idea where Jack was, but he’d be fine. So would Dee. For once, he didn’t have to worry about his siblings. And it felt pretty good, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple cuddled on the couch to regain warmth, hidden under a heavy blanket. Steven’s fingers were intertwined with Peter’s, and the two phones rested their heads against each other. One of the perks, it turns out, of having a phone head, would be the fact that you didn’t need to inhale oxygen. Peter had absolutely no idea how it worked, but he remembered Steven telling him it was something like fish gills, that filtered oxygen in and carbon dioxide out? It was complicated. But it worked, and the two could stay under the blanket as long as they wanted at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was torn out of his thoughts when Steven spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, Peter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think about Roger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter smiled- or, he would’ve if he had a mouth. Force of habit. “I like him a lot. I invited him to come over next week, if that’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded. “Y-Yeah. He’s… he’s cute.” He sighed, then hugged him. Peter hugged back, enjoying this relaxing moment. “I love y-you, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope this perspective change was nice!! i plan on doing it one more time before this fic end. and, i added walt and jake too because i physically could not restrain myself and i'm not sorry about it</p><p>also my last twitter got NERFED so go follow my new one @/slushyisdead. i occasionally give updates on writing but not really lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. it's nice to have a friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tw // abuse</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack angrily slammed his car door shut. Of course, of all nights, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be Christmas eve where his car decided to stop working. Not to mention this was the first time he had it for a while. Peter would probably be mad. Snowflakes danced around him, but they didn’t do much except dampen his mood even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He popped the trunk, and groaned. His battery had died. He heard someone calling to him, and he turned to see his co-worker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave waved at him. “Need help?” The man crossed the street to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. “My battery’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t ya call someone to come pick ya up? We could go back to Freddy’s and use the phone there.” He appreciated his eagerness to help, but it wasn’t exactly helpful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody’s home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even Dee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack dropped the lid of his car. “Nope. She’s at a friend’s house tonight, and Steven and Peter are gonna be at a work party for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave crossed his arms, tapping his fingers. “Hmm… that’s troublesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men stood in the snow trying to think of solutions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come over tonight?” The purple man asked suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna come to my house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned. “What about my car..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “It’ll probably get tow’d. In the morning, I can take you ta go get it.” The man looked away. “Uh, I don’t want ya to get stuck in the snow…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should’ve been wary. Especially considering he killed kids. Well, there wasn’t really evidence that Dave actually had done it. Then again, there wasn’t any evidence against it. But he had felt himself growing much closer to him recently, and there were some sides to him that he kind of enjoyed. And if Dave betrayed him, then it was his own fault. He felt like he could trust the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men walked through the snow. Thankfully, it was a short walk, and the snow was powdery enough that it was easy to walk through. He stayed quiet, and so did Dave, the whole way. They approached a house, and Jack was having second thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to the small broken down house. It looked like a cottage. Maybe, at some point, it had been nicer. But the windows were cracked, the wood on the door looked like it was rotting, and the roof seemed like it would cave in from the light layer of snow. He would give it a chance though, because houses were expensive these days and Freddy’s didn’t exactly pay well enough anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sportsy! I fergot to tell ya, I don’t live alone.” Dave unlocked the door before Jack could respond. “Keep your voice down.” The man had lost his smile, and now his face was stern and serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, he smelled burning wood and metal. Dave walked in, looking around in fear. It was a one story house, and a door by the front was opened. He sighed, then began walking forward. Jack attempted to follow, but the man shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry?” Dave called out. “I’m home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chillingly horrible voice responded. “Willy. Come here. Did you bring a friend home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stepped into the open door, looking back at Jack just for a moment to make a gesture that told him to stay still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence, then a yelp of pain. “Don’t lie to me. It’s fine if you did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, horrified, took a step back. The floorboard creaked. More silence. Whoever this Henry was, he didn’t like him. Suddenly, a lot more of Dave’s behavior made sense, and he felt extreme guilt weighing in his gut. He was reminded of the conversation in the safe room, and he realized a lot more things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had planned another… session for tonight, but seeing as you have someone over, it can wait,” the voice spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave whimpered quietly. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close the door on the way out. I don’t wish to catch you two… locking lips like last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut the door, his face red with embarrassment. A large bruise, almost yellow against his purple skin, was forming on his cheek. Jack stepped forward, but Dave turned away and almost sprinted to another door. He flung it open, not waiting for him to follow. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to his friend. Dave was lying down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Jack asked, keeping his voice down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sniffled, then wiped his face and smiled. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hesitantly tried holding the man’s face. He jerked back, slight fear in his eyes, but looked up and leaned in. His beard was rough, but his skin was otherwise rather smooth. The man closed his eyes and sighed. Jack gently stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. He didn’t know what else to do. After finding out he lived with an abusive and manipulative… roommate? Parental figure? He didn’t exactly know what would help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the first aid kit?” He whispered. The first thing would be to tend to his physical wounds, the rest could be figured out later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave pointed to the door, his face buried in a pillow so his voice was slightly muffled. “In the bathroom, on the right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, opening the door slowly to look around. He quickly opened the bathroom door and looked in cabinets, then behind the mirror. Jack took it, then walked back. He sat back down and opened it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The medical kit contained two bandages, some aspirin, burn medicine, and an ice pack. It was melted, so Jack put it to the side to put in their freezer later. He gave Dave some of the aspirin, then walked to the kitchen. There were many knives, and a whole metal table stained with blood. It looked like a surgeon table. Jack grabbed a pack of frozen peas and ran.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier, he couldn’t get a good look around the man’s room, but it was very cozy, with christmas lights on the walls. No light filtered in through the blinds, and there were no lamps. There was a single poster on the wall of a vague punk band, but otherwise it was a bleak small room. He gave the frozen bag to Dave, who gratefully put it on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had many questions. He didn’t want to overwhelm Dave, though. Maybe he’d ask later. He gently stroked the man’s hair to calm him down. He figured maybe he had fallen asleep, but jumped in surprise when the purple man spoke in his raspy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry ‘bout that, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that was just one of Dr. Miller’s lessons. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack huffed in annoyance. “What kind of idiot apologizes after… that?! That wasn’t a lesson, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave smiled, taking the frozen bag off of his cheek. “‘S fine. I’ve handled worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Old Sport worried ‘bout lil’ old me?” Dave spoke in a teasing tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it,” Jack said, but couldn’t help the smile creeping onto his face. He’d worry about Dave and his home life later, and maybe help, but for now he wanted information on this Henry guy. “Um, what did… Dr. Miller… mean when he said ‘session’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave chuckled. “Oh, I dunno. He usually knocks me out with some sleeping pills, says it’s for ‘is research. Most o’ the times I wake up with hardly any memory.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at him. “That doesn’t sound… good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, s’fine! Stop worrying. Do ya wanna watch a movie?” He could tell the man was changing the subject. Which, in all honesty, would only delay the problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head. “Actually, I’m pretty tired.” He yawned to prove his point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s facial expression dropped in sadness, then lit up. “Alrighty! Good night, Sportsy.” He climbed under his blanket and turned around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Where should I sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the bed, duh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave him a puzzled look. “But you’re on the bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… there’s not enough room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave turned back to face him. “Yes there is. You’re fine Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he lied down next to the man and looked away. He was completely unable to fall asleep, instead looking at the sleeping man. His chest rose and fell, and his hair spread out on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack considered the theory of Dave </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>killing kids. He said so himself he had, but was forced by this Henry person. It was pretty obvious he was getting manipulated, but Dave had reassured Jack many times he was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought about one time where Dave walked into a room, then collapsed. He had been out for a while, with a freshly stitched up scar on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s thoughts were interrupted by a gentle meow. Jack jumped, realizing he must’ve dozed at least, or maybe he had just been thinking long, because now it was night outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention to a small cat meowing softly at him. The cat impatiently swished it’s tail, looking at him with round eyes that reflected the christmas lights. Reluctantly, Jack pat the spot next to him. He looked over at Dave, who was sound asleep still. The cat jumped up, expectantly rubbing it’s head against his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Jack asked in a hushed voice. Dave was, surprisingly, still asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at the cat’s collar. The name “JANIS” was printed, and a phone number. What an… unusual name..? She meowed again, headbutting somewhat aggressively against his arm this time. He reluctantly began petting her, and she began purring. Jack had never had any cats growing up, and the few he had interacted with had scratched him, so this was a nice surprise. He rubbed her cheek, her purring louder now. He had never heard a cat purr before either, and it was… relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt himself relax more, until Janis tried climbing on his stomach. Her claws pierced his skin, and in shock he jumped. She moved back as he tried to make any noise out of pain. Jack took a look at the sleeping man, who hadn’t moved. He inhaled as he looked at the wound, but it wasn’t as bad at least. It wasn’t bleeding either. It still hurt though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asshole cat,” Jack spat quietly, but it was somewhat affectionate. He liked Janis, he was just surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave moved in his sleep. He rolled around and rested his head on Jack, causing him to freak out internally. To make matters worse, the man wrapped his arm around his waist. He was trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janis meowed again, clearly annoyed at the lack of attention. She crawled back to Jack, lying down right on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he whispered. This was… something. He ignored the way his face heated up as Dave’s hair brushed against his cheek. The man was practically lying on him at this point, and Janis was lying down with her paws tucked under her. He stayed still, like if he even breathed he’d disturb the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes tiredly, but it had been no more than a few minutes when he heard a door open. Jack opened his eyes and felt Janis jump off of him. His eyes were blurry due to how tired he was, so all he saw was an affable pink person standing in the doorway. He didn’t like how his heart raced as the person remained where he was. Was that Henry?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoever it was, they grunted and closed the door. Jack felt on edge, like the person would come back. But they didn’t. He tried to think about what they looked like, but all he could remember was the fact that they were pink. He should’ve remembered that from somewhere, but he was too tired to care at the moment. He decided to worry about it later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>for my partner :) maybe this happened maybe it didn't (i have permission to post this btw thank you charlie!!!!! love you)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. oh fuck yeah i can finally use one of these tags</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After that day, Jack couldn’t stop thinking about it. He would daydream and think about Dave lying on him, then that stupid cat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was a peaceful moment,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. <em>I</em></span>
  <em>
    <span><em>’m</em> just thinking about how comfortable his house was, I guess.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a little over a month, and things fell back into a routine. Jack would wake up, go to work excited to see Dave, and left missing him. Then, dinner with his siblings. Peter and Steven would pass glances at him (or so he assumed), and then fall asleep. Or at least, try to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were plagued with Dave every single moment of the day, even carrying to his dreams. It wasn’t that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>complaining, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he just wished he knew why he cared so much. Like how, at one point Dave had been climbing down the ladder from their break. Jack had turned his back for a moment, and heard a pained “oof!”. Turning back, he had found Dave on the floor. Usually he might’ve laughed, but instead he rushed down to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?!” He had asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave had waved him off. “I’m… M’ fine, Sportsy. Just winded.” He had waited for a minute or two, then grinned. “Are you worried?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack cringed at the memory. He was sitting in a chair in the office, resisting the urge to bang his head on the table. He was about to stand up to see if Dave wanted to talk when the phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked it up curiously and internally groaned at the voice of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Hello, hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god. Hi Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stayed silent for a second. Or, more like he was muffling the phone while two other voices spoke. One, Jack knew well, and the other was familiar enough. “Someone’s coming over for dinner again tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed. Steven’s boss had been coming over much more lately. He was tempted to just tell them all to start dating, because the tension or whatever was going on between the three was annoying. “You can just say Roger’s coming again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. See you.” There was a click, and a dial tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to go home tonight, but where would he even go..? The sound of footsteps made him turn his head, and he was just thinking of an excuse to tell his boss when a purple man stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya, Sportsy!” Dave said. “What was that about?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just my brother. His boyfriend’s boss is coming over… again.” Jack rested his head in his arms, sighing. Dave sat down on the chair next to him (the company paid for another one when Jack told them what had happened).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s bad ‘cause…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “They’re all so… so awkward. It’s so frustrating to see them attempt to flirt and fail. And I just kinda don’t wanna be there tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at him in concern. “Well, I’d… I’d offer for ya to stay over again tonight, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Thanks anyway.” He was grateful towards the man for trying, but he knew Henry didn’t like visitors. The last time he tried going to Dave’s house, Henry didn’t take it well. A silence fell over the two of them, like they both knew it’d be better if Jack didn’t go over to his house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… if ya wanna leave early, I can take over yer shift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked at him in surprise. “Oh. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Sportsy!” Dave gave him a wink, which made Jack’s heart flutter. He smiled, but ignored the nervous squirming feelings in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> Jack walked home in the cold. He wished it’d be spring soon, but he knew it’d be at least another month until then. At least the snow was pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came to the house, and unlocked the door with his key. He was about to announce his arrival when he heard giggling. Was Dee back from school yet? No, she wouldn’t be back for another hour or more. So what was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, cautiously, peeked in the kitchen. Peter, Steven and Roger were all talking. But holding hands..? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. Suddenly things started to make a lot more sense. The awkwardness, the flirting… it even explained why he heard a third voice joining Steven and Peter’s conversations at night (hey, it’s not like Jack was listening on purpose! The walls were so thin!). He didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t have to end up choosing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger noticed him and dropped his hands. “O-Oh, hey Jack…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Steven turned their heads. Jack gave an awkward smile and greeted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, this…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter picked up Roger’s hand again. “We were going to tell you and Dee tonight.. Well, surprise..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All three of you?” The phone people nodded. “Congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was too tired to do anything about it, but it’s not like he could’ve anyway. And why would he? They seemed happy. He wasn’t exactly… jealous of Peter. He just kind of wished someone loved him like that. He walked to his bedroom and yawned. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up to Dee in his face. “Hi Jack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rubbed his face. “Hey Dee Dee.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “Alright.” Then, he remembered what Peter was planning on telling him and Dee. “Um, before you leave…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee turned back around to look at him. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed again, not quite sure how to phrase it. “Peter... He’s planning on telling us something tonight. Don’t make it a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, that he, Steven and Roger are all dating each other?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh- How did you know that?!” Jack definitely didn’t pay attention enough. He had suspected that the three liked each other, but didn’t know they were dating just yet!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shrugged. “It’s pretty obvious. Also Peter’s been a lot happier lately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, for a third time in the past few minutes, sighed. “Alright. Well… um.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him curiously. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. A little tired though.” He ruffled her hair (she groaned at this) and stood up. “You’re a good kid. Let’s go eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two walked down the stairs, and to the table which was elegantly laid out with a whole bunch of food. Jack shot Peter a look that said “seriously?”, and he gave a shrug. The two other phone men were already sitting down, casting anxious glances at him. He just wished they’d spit it out instead of being so weird about it. It’s not like he (or Dee for that matter) would tell anyone, especially because the world wasn’t exactly… tolerant of gay people. It was for their own safety. Besides, who would they even tell?... Except Dave, but it’s not like he’d do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sat down next to Roger, with an anxious demeanor. “Before we eat, we… uh…” He paused, inhaling and exhaling to calm himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven suddenly spoke. “Roger, me and Peter are all dating!” Roger nodded, holding his lover’s hands. Peter sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a thumbs up. “Congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee pretended to look surprised, but quickly dropped the act at Jack’s face. “Congratulations, guys!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone men exchanged bewildered glances, but shrugged. Everyone began eating, and although it wasn’t exactly awkward, it was clear that Dee wanted to say more. She kept shifting her gaze around, opening her mouth to speak but not saying anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wished someone held his hand like that. His thoughts drifted back to Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, though, Dee did speak, interrupting Jack’s thoughts. “Um, actually, I wanna talk about something too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack lifted his head in interest. She looked troubled about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve… well, people have been… teasing me at school, I guess. I don’t know what to do…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… really? What about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shrugged, but tears fell from her face. Jack realized she must’ve been holding it in for quite a while. “Nothing. Nevermind,” she mumbled. She was about to stand up and leave, maybe, when Roger broke in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Uh, well… I’ve been um… bullied before too at school! M-Maybe I could… I could help, yeah!” He looked expectantly at Steven, who gave him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, having been done with his dinner already, gathered his plate and cup, and set it in the sink. Dee looked a little happier as she talked to Roger. Jack yawned, announced he was going to sleep, and climbed up the stairs. He opened his door, and practically fell on his bed.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>plot twist this is just a long elaborate plan to get more people to ship roger/peter/steven</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝖔𝖍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack yawned. It was still dark out, but he heard talking. He stood up to see what was going on, but not before checking on Dee. She was peacefully sleeping with Blackjack, so he smiled and shut her door. He walked downstairs and saw his brother and his boyfriends at the table.</p><p>All three of them seemed to be having a good time. They were drinking coffee and laughing. Jack was happy his brother was happy. He turned to leave when he heard Peter call to him.</p><p>“A-ah, Jack.” The two others turned their heads. Jack sighed internally and waved. “Do you need anything?”</p><p>“No, I just woke up. Sorry, I’ll go now.”</p><p>Roger shot Steven a look. Peter also shot the two of them a look. <em> They probably have some kind of physic boyfriend powers </em> , Jack thought, <em> because they look excited about something </em>. He laughed to himself internally at the joke, but was taken out of his thoughts when Peter spoke. “Do you wanna join us?”</p><p>Jack shrugged. “Sure.” He sat down next to Roger, who relaxed. All three of the men looked at him like they were waiting for something. “Uh… what…?”</p><p>Peter seemed to smile. “Ah, so… how are you and Dave doing?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Have you two not started d-dating yet..?” Steven asked. </p><p>“No! I never said anything about that.” </p><p>Roger interjected. “You d-don’t exactly… need to.”</p><p>Peter crossed his arms. He seemed to be enjoying Jack’s confusion a little too much. “You definitely like him, and he likes you.”</p><p>Jack shook his head. “I like women, though.”</p><p>“You can like both.”</p><p>“Oh…Well, wait, that doesn’t mean I like men!”</p><p>Peter snorted. “Sure.”</p><p>“And I don’t like Dave! Not in that way, anyway…” </p><p>At least, he didn't think he did. Let alone Dave. If he did like men, he’d have much more taste than that purple thing. Jack began realizing that the feelings he had around Dave weren’t exactly feelings that friends had about each other. The flirting, the teasing, the smoke breaks on the roof… His heart fluttered at the thought of the man, consuming him until he almost fell over. </p><p>“Where were you Christmas night?”</p><p>“With Dave…” </p><p>Peter seemed to raise an eyebrow. “Doing what?”</p><p>His heart dropped.</p><p>“Oh…”</p><p>He definitely had it bad.</p><p>The phone men all laughed light heartedly. “Sorry you had to f-find out this way,” Steven told him. He wanted to smile but he didn’t know what else to do. His heart hammered in his chest as he stood up and ran to his room.</p><p>Jack lied down, but couldn’t sleep. He wished Dave was here, but he wasn’t. He hugged a pillow. How was it that Steven, Peter and Roger knew about his… his crush on Dave so much earlier than even he did?! </p><p>Eventually he heard the three men going up to their room. Good. He paced the room anxiously, not exactly sure what he should do. The next step would be to confess, right? But what if he didn’t want to just yet? He had only just realized… Still, in the movies and books he read, that was what happened next. God he wished he could talk to someone about it. Dave was the first option, but that was dumb because he <em> was </em>the person. </p><p>Reluctantly Jack picked up the phone, punching in Dave’s house number. This was going way too fast for him.</p><p>Groggily, a voice answered. “Hello?” Of course, it had to be fucking Henry Miller.</p><p>“Ah, can I… can I talk to Dave?”</p><p>There was silence. Some background chatter, then more silence. “You have two minutes.”</p><p>Dave’s excited voice spoke. “Sportsy?”</p><p>“H-Hey…” his throat was dry in anxiety.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Oh well, uh… my friend! He… he just found out he liked someone… and he doesn’t know if… if h-he should confess or not.”</p><p>Dave’s voice hitched. “Ah, really? You called me for relationship troubles fer yer friend?”</p><p>“I... I guess.” Dave’s voice was cute.</p><p>“Al’ight! Well, I suppose… tell yer friend to just go for it!”</p><p>Jack sighed. “Of course. Thanks. Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Sportsy! See ya tomorrow!” There was a click, and Jack set the phone down.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>comments/kudos make me very happy and help with motivation so much ! please leave one if you have the time :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. stained glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // violence , abuse , misgendering , transphobia</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack walked to Dave’s house, composing himself. He wanted to… to talk to Dave. And, if the man wanted, for him to spend the night. His anxiety was getting the better of him, so he just decided to knock on the door quickly. His fist hovered over the rotting wood, and he stopped when he heard yelling.</p><p>It wasn’t faint. If anything, he could hear exactly what was being said. But he didn’t quite understand what it meant. It was like the words were being said, yet his brain couldn’t understand it. It was an argument between Dave and Henry, that much he was able to tell.</p><p>Something about Henry doing a lot for Dave, and then they stopped. There was some sobbing, and Jack urged himself to move from the door. He felt frozen, but eventually he was able to move to a window. Just as he was moved, there was a loud crash.</p><p>The pink man stood over Dave’s body, who was on the floor. It looked like he had accidentally fallen onto a glass table, because it had shattered everywhere.</p><p>“This is what happens when you don’t listen to me, William.” Who was William? Whatever, Jack would worry about it later. The pink man’s voice was haunting, and Jack was now finally able to get a good look at him.</p><p>He had pink skin, black eyes with glowing white pupils, and a calm grin that struck the fear of God into Jack. He wasn’t even religious, but he felt himself praying that Henry wouldn’t see him. Thankfully, the man was mostly turned away.</p><p>“Clean this up.” The pink man walked away, and Jack waited until he heard a door close, then tried opening the door. To his surprise, and luck, it was already unlocked. He slammed it open and ran in, rushing over to Dave. </p><p>“Are you okay?!”</p><p>The man was obviously not. His skin was sliced, with multiple large cuts on his arms and neck. Blood leaked from the wounds, and it looked like he was about to pass out. “Yeah, Sportsy..! ‘M fine…”</p><p>Jack held the man’s head, not sure what to do. “What hurts?”</p><p>“Uh… my head, ‘nd all over.” He offered a small smile to lighten the mood. It didn’t help.</p><p>“We need to get you to the hospital!” Jack said worriedly.</p><p>Dave’s eyes opened much more at the suggestion, and his face dropped. “U-Uh, maybe… anywhere but there…” </p><p>“Why?!” </p><p>“P-Please… I…” Dave shut his eyes, his expression pained. “Not the hospital.”</p><p>Jack sighed, looking around for anything to help. “Do you still have the first aid kit?”</p><p>Dave shook his head, and he sighed angrily. “Well, we’ll have to go to my house then. Can you walk? I think I can call Peter to come pick you up…” </p><p>The purple man stood up very shakily, but not before almost falling again. Jack looked around the house for a phone, but couldn’t find one. He sighed in frustration to himself, looking at Dave. His hair was incredibly disheveled, his face bleeding from a few cuts, and blood running down his arms from bigger cuts. His eyes were closed, and his chest ever so slightly rose and fell. It was worrying.</p><p>Jack sat back down next to Dave, frustrated he couldn’t do anything. He was about to ask what he could do to at least make the man more comfortable when he heard a voice.</p><p>“Ah, you must be… Jack.” </p><p>He whipped his head around and saw Henry standing in a doorway. In the kitchen, the light was on, but the rest of the house was dark now. How much time had he been freaking out about Dave?! The pink man stood stoically, and his eyes were dead but… somehow, curious. Defying. Like if he died, he’d defy it. He already had, too. Judging from the springlock scars on his forearms.</p><p>“Uh, yeah…” Jack’s throat felt dry, and his tongue felt so twisted.</p><p>“William talks about you a lot,” the man commented. </p><p>Jack kept his eyes on Henry. He didn’t trust him at all. “Who’s… who’s William?”</p><p>He laughed, a deep, evil laugh, and it struck so much fear into Jack’s body that he felt himself tense up. “Ah, well… maybe you should ask ‘Dave’.” </p><p>The orange man shrugged it off, holding onto Dave’s arm. “What happened to him? What did you do?”</p><p>Henry laughed again. If there was one thing that he and Dave shared, it was the way they laughed off questions. It was annoying at first when Dave did it (Jack eventually grew into it, because it meant he got to hear the man’s laughter). But, when Henry did it, Jack just felt so angry. Because this was serious. </p><p><em> Dave might die. </em>Jack pushed the thought away with much effort, focusing his attention back on Henry.</p><p>“He did it to himself. Or maybe I should say ‘she’...”</p><p>Jack felt so much more confused. “Wh- Huh?”</p><p>Henry stepped around the glass. “It was absolutely thrilling to meet you, Jack. I hope you can come back sometime and we can have another conversation. But for now, take Dave out of my sight. She’s hurting my eyes. He stepped into his room, and shut the door, but not before calling out, “there’s a phone in the kitchen.”</p><p>Jack called Peter, urgently telling him to rush over, and helped Dave to his feet, who was barely conscious. The whole time he tried to wrap his head around what he had learned. Who was William? What did Henry mean by ‘she’? It didn’t matter at that moment, because he heard a car horn honk. He practically dragged him to the car, letting him lie down in the back. </p><p>Peter wasn’t the one driving. Instead it was Steven, who looked like he was about to faint in concern at all of the blood. “Should we g-”</p><p>“Home. We need to go home.” </p><p>Steven shrugged, speeding back to the house.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>henry: https://youtu.be/KHNSGonMzqw </p><p>art by @/saltypaint7 on instagram!!! go check his art out !!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. between these days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // wounds / injuries , slight discussion of transphobia (?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t home. But, Dee was. She almost screamed when she saw Dave’s bloodied body, his clothes stained dark (and Jack and Steven’s from letting him lean on them as they all walked inside). She immediately stood up, Blackjack barking in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With as much as urgency as he could without freaking her out, Jack told her to clear the couch and get a medical kit. She hurried away as he and Steven set Dave down onto the couch as he groaned in pain. He seemed to be out of it right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack realized he must’ve hit his head when he fell. Worse, maybe he had a concussion. He shook the barely conscious man. “Dave.” He groaned, opening his eyes but squinting. “How do you feel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man hissed quietly. “It… it hurts ta move my eyes…And it’s so bright, gah-” Jack looked around, and found a pen. He silently thanked Peter for leaving random utensils around, and held it in front of Dave’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow the pen,” he said quietly. The man’s pupils didn’t follow, instead stayed locked on the ceiling. “Fuck… Dave, please try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying!” He snapped, then immediately apologized. “Sorry,” Dave mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack held the pen up again, moving it from left to right. He was honestly trying, but his eyes wouldn’t set onto the pen. “You might have a concussion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded, shutting his eyes now. The whole time, Steven had been taking glass pieces out of his arms carefully. Dee watched from a chair, her eyes wide. Jack was so grateful that they were so helpful. And, the pen seemed to distract Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take it from here,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven nodded, happily handing him the tweezers. He looked over the now sleeping man’s arms, making sure he didn’t miss any. He quickly pulled a few, watching Dave’s tired face react. He stirred a bit, but otherwise was asleep. By the time he was done, Steven had gone somewhere to talk on the phone (or, his head probably. An advantage of having a phone for a head, he could go anywhere and call privately. The rest of them were limited to the phone on the wall).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack noticed Dave was still bleeding, and wrapped the wounds with bandages. He wished he had more, but because the man had refused to go to the hospital he couldn’t do anything. The more he thought about it, the more he realized it was a good idea to not go. It was expensive, and although Dave was risking his life to avoid going, the idea of being in debt for the rest of his life must’ve scared him. Unless it was something else? Jack would have to ask him when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee was still watching, as Blackjack laid at her feet. He was intently watching Dave, making small growls at the slightest bit of movement from the sleeping man. Jack stood up, petting Blackjack to calm him and sitting down on the floor next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, boy,” he said. His tail thumped as he spoke, but he didn’t stand up. Dave turned in his sleep, and he growled again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee picked him up effortlessly, setting the rather large dog on her lap. Jack was briefly impressed by how easy she picked Blackjack up, but shook it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about… this. If you wanna go to your room, that’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shook her head. “You should get dressed and take a shower. I can watch him, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed dramatically, but she had a point. He’d get Dave in the shower maybe tomorrow, and he’d probably take a day off of work too. “Alright. But don’t let Blackjack hurt him. If anything, put him outside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister nodded like it was the most important task she could’ve been given, which was nice. She took things seriously when she needed to. He turned to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, wait-” Jack turned back around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee’s gaze darted from him to Dave, to Blackjack, then into the kitchen where Steven was probably. She shook her head and smiled. “It’s nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered what that was about, but shrugged it off. He walked up the stairs, briskly undressing and getting into the shower. He didn’t trust Dee to keep Blackjack away from Dave for long. Not that he didn’t trust </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but Blackjack tended to attack people outside of their family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt worried for Dave. The best they could do for a concussion without professional medical help would be to… just let him rest. For now, at least. As he finished showering, he tried to think about some sort of story to tell his family. Dave could tell them if he wanted, but if he did have a concussion, Jack didn’t exactly trust him to make rational decisions. Not right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dried off, throwing on new clothes and hurried downstairs to check on Dave. Dee held Blackjack and pet him to ease his barking. Dave was still asleep, and Steven was in the kitchen still. Jack sighed in relief that nothing went out of control the moment he had left, and walked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was sometime around eight- Wow. He must’ve taken longer in the shower than he meant to. Dee smiled at him, still holding Blackjack. The dog had calmed down a bit, but still threw glances at Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you eat yet?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Steven said to tell you that there’s some leftovers in the fridge for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he said. “You should go to sleep. Thanks for watching Dave,” he ruffled her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee yawned. “Aw, but I wanna stay up a bit longer…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven called from the kitchen. “Peter said he wants you in bed by the time he gets home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No fair! You guys are ganging up on me!” She walked up the stairs though, Blackjack trailing after her. Steven was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>somehow on the phone, so Jack took Dee’s place in a chair and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must’ve fallen asleep, because he jerked awake. The whole house was dark, and nobody else was awake… or so he thought. Jack heard quiet crying and, in the dark, was just able to make out Dave sitting up. He stood up, worried for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave?” He asked. There was another sniffle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was shaky and unstable. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Jack asked, walking to the couch and resting his hand on the man’s shoulder. He kneeled down, trying to see Dave’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I am.” He looked into Jack’s eyes, his own glinting in the dark. He definitely must’ve been crying. “I… ‘M in a bit’a pain, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s voice sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack realized he must still be in shock from what happened, because he was anxiously fiddling with his fingers. “Do you need anything for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shook his head, or he assumed so. He couldn’t exactly see well in the dark. “No, uh. Not that kinda pain.” He then gasped, grasping Jack’s hands in his own and holding on tightly. “Ah, fuck, uh. Henry, he- He’s plannin’ to do something…. Dee! ‘Nd the….. The Joy of Creation, oh no, fuck. We need’a prepare!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was taken aback by the gibberish. “You must be delirious.” He pulled a hand away from Dave and felt the man’s forehead. It was scorching. “I really hope that’s just a fever and not infection…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Sportsy you need ta listen! He- The souls, they-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll be here. So will I. Go back to sleep, Dave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face (Jack’s eyes had adjusted by now) grew upset. “You… You don’t believe me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! But you might be hallucinating. It might be an infection, and if it is you could…” He swallowed. “You could die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve died plenty o’ times. It’s fine!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked to the kitchen, not turning on the light but digging in the cabinets for medicine. He found some of the stuff they usually give to Dee when she has a fever, and put it on a spoon. He’d have to get some stronger stuff, but this would do for now. Tomorrow then, he’d wait for Dave to fall asleep then go to the pharmacy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open up,” he said absent mindlessly. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment, because that’s something he told Dee when she was sick. Yet, Dave didn’t seem to care. He drank it, then sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hallucinating, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk about this in the morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sighed, but gave in. Soon he was sure the man was well asleep, Jack walked back into the kitchen and returned things back to how they were. Then, he wrote a note for Dee and his brother to not wake Dave and that he would take a day off to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing alone in the dark kitchen, he yawned. Jack was so surprised by what he had seen, and what had happened, that he completely forgot why he was going to see Dave. Now, he was… somewhat grateful towards his feelings. If he hadn’t been there… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack would think about it later. He picked up the phone on the wall and called his boss.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunlight filtered through the blinds in the house, and straight into Jack’s eyes. He stretched, happy he got to sleep in a bit. He looked at Dave, who was still asleep. He stood up and looked around, but nobody else was home. Dee must’ve taken Blackjack to school, which she was totally allowed to do, but he was just… surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack yawned, walking into the kitchen to make himself something. He decided on reheating last night’s leftovers, but if Dave woke up he’d make him something else. Until then, he sort of had the day to himself. Naturally he wasn’t going to leave the man, but he’d most likely be asleep all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back down and ate his food, then when he was finished began doing the dishes. He checked up on Dave’s temperature, and realized now was a better time than ever to go get stronger medicine. Hurriedly, he wrote a note for Dave just in case. Then, he ran to the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he got back, Dave’s eyes opened. He set down the medicine, and kneeled down next to him. “Hey Dave… are you doing okay?” He felt his forehead, and it was still quite warm. He must’ve cooled off a little overnight, but not by much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you… did you leave me?” The purple man’s face was flushed and sweaty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I came back just now.” Jack struggled with the packaging, but finally managed to tear it open. “Can you take some of this for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shut his eyes. “Please don’t leave me again, Old Sport.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s face warmed up. “I won’t, if you take this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly, he did. He looked like he was still in pain too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still in pain? If so, the pharmacist said I could give you some pain killers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. Jack looked at his clothes and wrinkled his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to change too.” Or better yet, maybe he could get him in the shower. The cold water would help, then he could give him the pain killers after. “Can you stand up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very carefully, he led Dave up to the bathroom. He let the shower run as he helped Dave strip his clothes down to his underwear, looking away. He pretended like he didn’t see the two large scars on the man’s chest, and didn’t think about how what Henry said made sense now. Jack didn’t think about how Dave was almost definitely transgender, or how the possibilites of what Dave owed to Henry were related to that. Instead, he closed the door and told the man to take his time showering. He sat outside on the floor, only getting up when he heard the water turn off to hand him a towel. Then, he threw in some oversized clothes he hadn’t used in a while, and waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I need help,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack opened the door, and saw the man had no shirt on. Once more he looked down. “What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My… my arm hurts, and I can’t get this on-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hurriedly began to help, hating the way his face was red and how his fingers trembled as the man’s hair dripped water onto the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, we should redo y-your bandages first!” Jack said, his tongue twisted. Dave wasn’t fit by any means, but his skin, although purple, was… gorgeous, as creepy as it was. And it made him nervous to be around the man. He was at least a little grateful Dave was delirious, and most likely wouldn’t remember how weird Jack was acting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped him back down the stairs, holding both the man’s waist (trying not to show he was internally freaking out on the inside) and the shirt. He set Dave back down on the couch, and began bandaging his cuts again. Happily, he worked, covering over half until he felt himself being watched by Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something?” He asked, leaning in to the man. He was careful to avoid his still undressed wounds, and he didn’t want to randomly start touching him. But, he rested his hands on Dave’s chest by accident. He was about to move them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s hand slid up to Jack’s face, pulling him close. His head spun in confusion, but he tried to stay grounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, holding him closer. Jack, like it was some kind of instinct, wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. He had only </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>realized he had even liked the man! This was way too much!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips hovered over Dave’s. Oh god, he wanted to close the gap. He leaned in a little more, and the pair’s lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>close now. Jack’s face was so warm, just about as warm as Dave’s skin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be trying to kiss a sick man. Jack pulled back, much to the other’s bewilderment. He grimaced, guiltily unwrapping his arms from Dave’s neck. The purple man looked like he wanted to protest it, his face shocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-Sorry, um.” He coughed. “Let me finish bandaging your wounds, then you can go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave now looked disappointed. Or maybe it was wishful thinking on Jack’s end. The purple man held his cheek again, bringing him in once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, I-I… I want th-” Jack held back something between a whine and a gasp of surprise. He leaned in again, but then stopped himself once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave, you’re sick. You have a fever, I shouldn’t just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sportsy.” The man’s voice cracked. Jack almost felt swayed, and even leaned in on his own when he heard a door opening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no time to react. He could only look up as he saw Dee’s shocked face, her mouth agape in shock. Jack realized how this looked- Dave’s shirt off, the two of them leaned in with their faces most likely red. He jumped back and stood up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t what it looked like, Dee!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to grin. “Oh really? It’s okay, tell the truth. I won’t tell anyone.” Blackjack sat down next to her, his face almost as amused as hers was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, I-” Dave groaned in pain, and he sighed. “We’ll talk about this later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kneeled back next to him, feeling his forehead. He was trying to sleep now at least. He finished bandaging the man up, and at the least covered him with a blanket. Dee had already gone upstairs, and had taken Blackjack with her, so at the very least she wouldn’t watch him fussing over Dave. Jack had made him take some painkillers, then sat down on the floor next to the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on the empty space next to the sleeping man, and closed his eyes. He’d worry about it all tomorrow, maybe. He was just so tired.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. congratulations ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack absentmindedly pushed a shopping cart. The world was a little more dull now that Dave was gone. He hadn’t even entirely healed, yet he insisted on leaving around a week ago. And since then, he hadn’t been talking to him at work. If anything, Jack hadn’t seen him since, really. The two had a huge argument about it. Their first ever, and he felt a tear almost escape his eye from the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man had said something about Henry possibly giving him another “lesson” if he stayed away too long. It was incredibly worrying. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how bad that would be for Dave. Peter ridiculed him for letting the man return home, especially because it had only been a few days after the incident. However, Jack reassured him (and everyone else) that Dave would go to the hospital. He didn’t know if that was true or not, but he wanted to reassure his family. Jack hoped that Henry would at least take care of him, but it was wishful thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he had almost hit Steven in the back with the cart. The phone headed man had gone with him grocery shopping, because Dee was doing homework, and Peter was still at work. Jack mumbled an apology, but then noticed Steven seemed like he wanted to say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, well....” Steven said anxiously. “I plan on proposing to Peter and Roger. Next week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack lifted his head up. “Wow. Congrats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of it was awkward. He didn’t know what else to say really. He was happy for them, but felt like he couldn't fully be in the moment. He sighed, still wishing Dave was here. He half heartedly put some food into the shopping cart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men returned to find Dee sitting on the couch. She went to stand up to help them put groceries away when they reassured her that they could do it themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee seemed… bummed that Dave had left. She dragged her feet and her usual enthusiasm was gone. She must’ve started to enjoy Dave’s company, but she’d never admit it out loud. Blackjack lied at her feet, his tail thumping. He didn’t seem to notice that she was so disappointed. If anything, Jack was sure the dog was happy Dave had left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was something else though. It’s not like she had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to Dave. At the most she tolerated him for Jack. When he and Steven were done, he sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was your day?” He asked carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still getting b-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee stood up, her face blank, and ran to her room. Blackjack followed. Jack wished he didn’t say anything, because he heard faint crying. He moved to get up to talk to her when Steven held his arm back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait,” his voice was soft but firm. “You might make it worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tore his arm away. “How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven hesitated. “Uh… W-Well, Roger’s been… trying to help her. Since h-he used to be bullied as well… but it’s been getting worse…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone headed man nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me? Or anyone else, for that matter?!” Dee and Jack were much closer, and he felt upset that nobody would let him know. He felt angry at everyone right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Peter says y-you have a tendency to… overreact… a-also, what happened with Dave! He didn’t wanna worry you any more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack let out a big sigh. He began climbing up the steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Steven asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask Dee who’s been harassing her. Then, we’re going to her school to have a chat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” He stopped, holding the rail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven sighed. “Dee… didn’t want you to get involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s heart panged. “W...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She… she s-said you’d do this. She doesn’t want that to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed angrily, climbing up the stairs anyway. Steven called after him, but he didn’t stop. He pushed Dee’s door open, but she wasn’t in her room. Not that he noticed, at least. He looked around, but couldn't find her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door was open, so she probably wasn’t in there but Jack checked it anyway. He moved to his own room, and Steven and Peter’s, but there was nothing. In confusion, and a little bit of panic, he walked down the stairs slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did she say?” Steven asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… not in her room. Or upstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… uh, maybe s-she went on a walk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack crossed his arms. “Did you see her walk out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic really began to set in now. His chest tightened, and he felt like he might pass out. If anything happened to Dee, he wouldn’t forgive himself… he hadn’t after what had almost happened last time. Years of guilt from that </span>
  <em>
    <span>one day </span>
  </em>
  <span>made him sit down. He didn’t want to collapse right now, not when Dee was missing. Was she kidnapped?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Dave had…? It made sense, being as he crawled in their vents. He could’ve swooped in while Jack and Steven were talking, but… he trusted Dave. It had been a while since he had doubted him so. Even if it was true… No, it made more sense if it was Dee’s own free will. She was smart, and if anything, the bullying must’ve triggered this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But where was she, then? The question rang in Jack’s head repeatedly, as Steven called Peter home, and as the three drove around the neighborhood to look for her. They looked over every single part of the area, under bushes and in trees, but there was nothing. Blackjack was gone too, and Jack could only hope that Dee had taken him with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there any chance at all that Dave-” Peter began, driving them back home. It was already dark out now, and trying to look anymore would be useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack silenced him with a glare. The rest of the drive was quiet as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they were getting out of the car, the orange man sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Dave took her,” he said. “But, there’s a chance she… went to his house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how would s-she know where he lives? And why there?” Steven wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “I don’t know.” The three walked back inside the house, but he gasped in realization. “If she’s at Dave’s house… oh god, we’ve gotta get to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on!” He began back to the car when his brother stared at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry is going to hurt her,” he said urgently. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there was some issue with the publication dates and stuff so i hope that should be fixed now!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. fuck you dylan im not a fucking ben shapiro or a blackjack kinnie okay WOOF WOOF BARK SNAR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im serious dylan im going to snap one day and it will be your fault /j</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>okay i know the name is kinda light hearted but this chapter and the next are kinda dark and i dont know how to tag it without directly giving it away so like... proceed with caution</p><p>tw // mentioned abuse to a minor</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The purple man went to open the door. He shrunk a little as Henry yelled at him to “get the damn door, William, I’m busy”, and a glass bottle was thrown in his direction. He moved out of the way just in time, but it made his wounds ache and his head spin from the sudden jerk of movement. The doorbell rang insistently. He twisted the knob and saw… Dee, of all people? It was a surprise, to say the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like she had been crying. Her face was red, and her eyes were still watery. She held her dog (Dave couldn’t recall its name) on a loose leash, as the black mutt sat patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Old Sport?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer brother?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, and sniffed. “I don’t know. Home, probably.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doin’ here?” He asked, then heard a somewhat faint voice tell him to shut the door to keep the warm air in. “Oh, uh, come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee walked in, taking her shoes off politely. “Can Blackjack come in too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “Sure.” He didn’t really know what to do. What the hell was Sportsy’s little sister doing here, of all places? How did she even know where he lived? What would Henry say? He said he couldn’t talk to Old Sport anymore, but… Dee didn’t count, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He led her and Blackjack (a little unusual name for a mutt, but Dave liked it) to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ignore the broken glass,” Dave mumbled. “Still need ta finish cleaning that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee’s eyes went wide, like she had just connected something. “Is that w-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked around anxiously, shushing her with his mouth. She looked a little terrified from the urgency on his face, or maybe it was the fact that he just forced his hand onto her mouth. He took his hand off but put a finger over his own mouth. Henry was still in his room, but the door was open and the purple man could no longer hear the clinking of machinery. He was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a clicking, and a cranking. Once he was sure that Henry wasn’t listening anymore, he let out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” He repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well…I… You remember my, er, bullying problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… it’s a lot worse.” Her eyes grew shiny, and a tear fell slowly from her face. Dave felt bad for her. “I don’t k-know what to… to do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… that’s bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, um… I didn’t wanna tell Jack. I don’t wanna worry him.” She inhaled sharply. “So I left. Just for a bit, I… I know it’s selfish, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who…” Oh. That was probably Old Sport. “Nevermind, uh.” Well, he knew his name now. It was unimportant, but… Dave liked it. Jack suited him. “It’s okay to be overwhelmed, Dee. It’s not selfish to wanna take a break. But you could’ve told ‘em where you were going first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dee said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were those kiddins bullyin’ you for?” He tried making his tone lighter to ease her sadness, but it just sounded creepy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee pet Blackjack on the head, who lied at her feet. “About… my ‘freakish family’. How I’m a freak. How… my parents… died, because they didn’t want to-” her voice shook, “want to be around freaks.” More tears spilled down her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave didn’t know what to do. His heart ached for her. He could relate, a little too well. Instead of speaking, he hugged her. She tensed in his grip, but relaxed and hugged back. Blackjack tried growling, but Dee picked him up and held him. Dave stroked her hair. The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry ta hear that,” he sighed. “Is there anything I can do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you transfer me to a new school?” She said light heartedly, then sighed. “I dunno. I guess… I could try talking to a teacher…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might work,” Dave said, pulling back. He pet her head gentely, and something in her eyes said that that happened a lot. He thought about Jack petting Dee on the head. Yeah, it seemed like something he’d do. He smiled at the thought. “If not, then just start hurling insults right back at ‘em. Get under their skin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. Her mood seemed to pick up now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go back. You don’t wanna worry yer family.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I know… Can I stay a little longer though? I’m not ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave laughed. “Yeah, sure. Stay as long as ya need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee hugged him. “Thanks, Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shadow blocked the light coming from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Henry asked. Dave froze, turning to the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Old Sport’s sister… can she stay the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink man’s nose wrinkled. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee seemed to flinch from how harsh his voice was. Dave shrugged. “Personal stuff…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Dave didn’t know what to expect next- would he yell and throw something at him? Would he go on a rant about how Dave was disappointing him again? He didn’t know what to expect. The pink man shot a look at Dee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Dave happily smiled towards Dee, who smiled back. Henry walked back into his room, shutting the door this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sighed in relief. He stood up, walking to his room to get some things. He returned quickly with blankets and pillows, and laid them out for her. She helped adjust them wordlessly, Blackjack sniffing carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dee said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… Who’s this?” Dee asked softly. Dave turned to see her petting Janis. Blackjack sniffed her curiously, and the cat rubbed her face against the dog’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, her name is Janis!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an… interesting name…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked ‘er up from an alleyway one day. She’s very sweet.” Dave didn’t mention how Henry had almost drowned her, or how he had kicked the poor thing out so many times. She wasn’t really allowed in the house, but Janis did what she wanted most of the time. Her fur was a little tangled from being outside, so he reminded himself to brush her later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is,” Dee said with a smile. Janis immediately seemed to take a liking to Blackjack, taking it upon herself to groom him. The dog jumped back in surprise, but eventually sat down and took it. Dave laughed at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A door creaked, and Dave’s heart jumped. He tensed up as Henry spoke. “William, come over here. I need your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dave mumbled. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, following Henry to his room. Machinery scattered the room, with oil stains and spare tools lying around. He had a feeling he’d be the one to clean it up later, because the pink man was in one of his tinkering episodes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto this for me,” he said in a low voice. Dave held the bulking machine on his desk in place as Henry adjusted a screw or two. Once he was done, he moved back and watched for a moment. His hand was on the doorknob now/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry called to him as he was about to open the door. “Could you bring that girl in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave felt anxious. That wouldn't be good. “Dee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. And hurry, William.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, peeking his head out. He walked to Dee, crouching down where she sat on the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Henry… he needs ta borrow ya for a sec.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee was bewildered. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. She looked even more terrified now, and he took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise he won’t hurt ya. I give you my word,” Dave said. He owed that much to Sports- er, Jack. Dee nodded, her face a little terrified but she complied. She held Dave’s hand, walking into Henry’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Henry spoke. He stood up and leaned down to Dee’s height. Blackjack clawed at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee averted her eyes. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind helping me with my experiment?” His voice was soft, his expression blank. Dave had a very, very bad feeling he was planning something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m testing to see how human agony can fuel machinery.” He didn’t skip a beat, but Dave’s heart did. Henry said it so casually, too. His grip on Dee’s hand tightened, and so did her’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept a strong face. “What would I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry was a little taken aback. “How about you and I discuss some things first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shrugged. He pulled out a chair for her, while Dave sat on Henry’s bed. He had let go of Dee’s hand now, but he was watching intently. His mind reeled with ideas on how to help her escape. If she accepted, he would… he might kill her. If he didn’t, it would be much worse for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pain after death, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry’s voice rang in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That is what you will experience if you say no</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had experienced Henry's experiments, and what happened when he refused, and he couldn’t let it happen to Dee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry and Dee were having a conversation about Dee’s family while Dave thought of ways to help her escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, how is your brother?” Henry asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shrugged. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good,” he said almost bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave realized he missed most of the conversation so far because he was thinking. Henry stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you accept?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shot a look that was a mix between scared and questioning. He didn’t know what to do. Maybe, she could accept, and Dave could release her right before Henry did anything? But he’d have to be fast. Very fast. He mentally prepared himself for any yelling or punching after, then gave a slow nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee looked back to Henry, a helpless look in her gaze. Blackjack was well barking by now, but his whines were ignored by all three people in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. aight we heading out then ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>misgendering / abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack sped up, driving to Dave’s house. His heart hammered in his chest, unsure if this was the right decision. He had left Peter and Steven back home, as they had just stared after him in confusion. He had insisted on going himself, anyway. The mere idea of even being in Henry’s presence scared him, but he needed to make sure Dee was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost threw himself out of the car, quickly walking to the door. He knocked once, then tried opening it. Once more, it was unlocked. Jack flung the door open. He saw Blackjack pawing at a door, and heard… screaming. It was chillingly familiar. Jack pushed the dog back carefully, who barked in protest but stayed back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened this door, briefly wondering why there were no locks. He pushed the thought off and </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee’s body laid on a surgeon table. There were knives, scalpels, things Jack couldn’t even begin to name. He </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked up, relief on his face. “Sportsy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry looked up. “Your sister here offered to be a part of my experiment. How generous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck..? What are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re seeing if human agony can fuel machinery.” Henry’s voice was calm, like he was trying to console a crying child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked to Dave in disbelief. In the spur of the moment, he stepped in front of the table and blocked Henry from Dee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, thank you for your hospitality. But we need to go home now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s face contorted into something twisted and evil, his gums shiny as he smiled, making Jack’s gut almost hurt in anxiety. “Oh, but.. Jack, we haven’t even started the experiment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to do it,” Jack said. Henry remained smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? What will you do about it? What </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Dave stand up. He hesitated for a second, then opened his mouth. “You… you aren’t gonna hurt Dee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry turned to the man. Dave stood next to Jack, and began undoing Dee’s constraints. He hadn’t even noticed them, but they seemed to be leather cuffs connected to the surgery table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t stop, his focus entirely on freeing Dee. Once he was done with that, he picked up Dee (with a noticeable amount of effort). He gave her to Jack, who wanted nothing but to flee. Blackjack, and Janis, were both watching intently. The tension was so thick, Henry’s eyes on Dave. This was beginning to seem more personal to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be a good girl,” Henry smiled, “and give Dee back. I won’t hurt her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t call me a girl. Ya said you wouldn’t.” Jack anxiously clutched Dee, his arms aching. He was carrying her bridal style, and he was a little worried to see if she had any injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not being obedient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave swallowed. “I… I can’t let you hurt Dee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s face snapped to a rather angry version, compared to the smug smile he had on earlier. Good. Jack felt outraged. Why would he call Dave a girl?! He angrily held Dee tighter, wanting to fight back but couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it on me,” Dave offered. “Please, just not Dee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink man seemed much more angry. “I can’t, you fool!” He looked around, grabbing an empty alcohol bottle. He raised it up, and Dave flinched. Henry lowered it slightly, smiling ever so slightly. Dave was shutting his eyes tightly, like he was preparing for something. Henry continued. “Stop trying to become a man. You’ll never be one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is a man you fucking idiot!” Jack said angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry ignored him. “You’re so lucky I have any use out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P...please, just do the experiment on me.” Dave opened his eyes now, tears running down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve taken most organs out of your useless body already! It needs to be a human,” Henry snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at him in confusion. Jack instantly connected the dots, and gasped. His grip on Dee grew tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Henry said calmly. “Give her to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a split second, Dave pushed Henry back, where the pink man fell back onto the table. It fell over, multiple tools being spilled everywhere. Jack hoped one would impale him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Dave told him.  “Dee’ll be okay, she just needs ta sleep it off. Go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about y-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s eyes snapped to Henry, who was standing up and looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>angry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Please, Sportsy. Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt helpless. hurriedly ran as fast as he could while holding Dee. She seemed fine, just unconscious. Blackjack ran after him, carrying Dee’s bag. Jack put her and the dog into the car, then remembered Dave in a jolt of terror. The front door had closed, but he heard yelling, glass shattering, and crying. He needed to go back!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw Dave’s terrified face through the window, his body curled up. For a very brief moment, he and Jack met eyes. In that moment, the purple man whispered something. He realized the man was telling him to leave. Then, a curtain was closed. He could still see through another one, but not as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t see Henry, but he bet that the pink motherfucker was terrorizing Dave. He wished he could help, but Dee’s quiet sleeping body laid in the back. He couldn’t leave her again, but it was tearing him up. He’d come back later, and convince the man to come live with him. Yes, that would do. He sped away, hoping Dave could hold on for a bit longer.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee had recovered, and most of her wounds were psychological. She was lectured a bit, but as it turned out she wasn’t planning on staying away for that much long, Peter decided to lay off of her. It seemed to be traumatic, because she didn’t talk about it much afterwards. Eventually she returned to her normal self, just a little more jumpy. She admitted to feeling guilty about it, because she had worried everyone and caused Dave pain, but Jack reassured her that at the very least she was safe. He promised to let Dave know that she was sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the purple man, at work, Dave was back. Or so Jack heard, from his boss. He didn’t see the man until he was cleaning up in the arcade a little later in the day, the man’s demeanor a little more… skittish than usual. He loosened up a bit when he saw Jack, his smile growing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack said casually. He had so many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked around, then gave a tiny nod. “We can talk on yer break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re the formalities for?” He asked teasingly, but dropped it when he saw Dave look back over his shoulder. He seemed very paranoid, and rightfully so. It seemed like Henry could be anywhere, waiting. And watching. “See you.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack practically ran to the roof when it was his break. Dave was standing there, in a coat that looked very warm. He seemed more relaxed now. It was snowing, but he wanted to talk to him. He almost threw himself at the man, holding him in a tight embrace. The purple man chuckled in response, making Jack’s stomach do a flip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing okay?” Jack fretted. “Did Henry hurt you again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man nodded, much to Jack’s dismay. He saw the look on his face and was upset. “Well, obviously it was worth it,” Dave grinned like an idiot. “Dee is safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack worriedly looked at his neck. The scar was so deep, and he was still recovering from the glass incident too! “Well, yeah but… are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man nodded. “Of course, Sportsy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He crossed his arms. “You should… you should get out of there.” With an embarrassed glance to the side, he added “you can come live with me, if you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Old Sport. Henry would never hurt me on purpose. He just… gets mad. He’s a good guy, I swear onnit! And.. ‘nd thanks for the offer, really, but… I can’t just leave.” His eyes grew a little wide in… fear? “I don’t know what he’d do if I did,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded in understanding. “Yeah. I get it.” He wished he could do more. “But if you ever need a place to stay, you’re always allowed at my house. Especially since you saved Dee, she seems to miss you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave smiled again. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his hand. The mere brushing of his skin against Jack’s made the man dizzy with happiness. He’d think of a way to convince Dave to get away from Henry, but for now he was just enjoying the simplicity of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you ignoring me?” Jack managed to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Dave said. “I didn’t do it on purpose! I swear, Sportsy! Henry, ‘e just…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were silent for a few more moments. They admired the snow around them, and Jack remembered he didn’t have a coat. Dave seemed to take note of this as well, and wordlessly put his own coat onto Jack’s shoulders. The man looked up, feeling his cheeks warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could probably share this y’know,” Jack said with a sly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s face lit up, and he wrapped himself in the coat. The two were basically cuddling at this point, despite the jacket being so large. Jack felt giddy at the idea that Dave would actually want to be close to him. The two sat down on a pipe, and Jack resisted the urge to rest his head on the man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way.” Dave began with a grin. “Nice name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a very… interestin’ name. It suits ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks,” Jack mumbled, his face warm again. He remembered why he was even going to Dave’s house in the first place, and it seemed like such a long time ago. Should he… confess now? What would Dave even say? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What if Jack was totally misinterpreting the man’s flirting? What if he was just doing it to be nice, or doing it out of pity? Then it’d be awkward. He didn’t even have to do it either. As much as he wanted his feelings known, the fear of rejection was much stronger. He didn’t want to make himself seem like a fool. Wait, did Dave even like men? If he wasn’t planning on confessing anytime soon, the least he could do would be to ask…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How was Jack supposed to just ask though? He tried pulling something from his knowledge of how Steven and Peter got together, but it was a little hazy. The only thing he could think of was Peter thanking him for pushing him into confessing. Maybe he could ask Peter for advice later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s mouth moved by itself. “Do you… like men?” He all but slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “I don’t really care about gender, y’know?” He gave a warm smile to Jack. “Why do ya ask?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh, uh, no reason!” He was thankful that Dave didn’t seem to notice his face flushing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whadda ‘bout you, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I think I’m the same. I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave remained calm. He pulled out a cigarette, holding it in between his lanky fingers. He lit it, looking back out at the snow, and inhaled deeply. He coughed, exhaling the smoke, and handed the cigarette to Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need ta quit smokin’. One o’ these days I’m gonna wake up, ‘nd my lungs’ll stop workin’!” He said it in a joking manner, light-heartedly poking fun at himself. Jack felt his smile fall at the idea. Even if they were corpses, they still needed their organs. Dave’s smile also fell when he saw Jack’s expression. “I was just jokin’, Sportsy. I won’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt his hand trembling. Dave looked down at him. “Sorry,” Jack mumbled. “It’s cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise you,” Dave said again, his expression serious. The orange man dropped the cigarette as the other man took his hands in his. They were large, enclosing his own entirely. “I won’t. I’ve lost organs b’fore anyway, I’ll be fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” he said quietly. He pulled him into a hug, the coat still draping over their shoulders. Jack let his face rest in Dave’s shirt, shielding his red face from the man’s sight. He felt Dave begin to stroke his head, running his fingers through his hair gently. It reminded him of a simpler time, where he wasn’t a rotting orange corpse. He could almost remember something, from before he died. It kept escaping him. If Jack was being honest, he could’ve fallen asleep due to how relaxing it was, but his heart hammered in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Dave say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>when i say i'm literally running out of ideas for chapter names i'm being serious haha i can't decide if i want them to be serious or silly ... considering changing them all to glass animals lyrics because i'm cool like that</p><p>also, as i'm posting this we're at 999 reads !! &lt;33 thank you all for the support !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. mamma mia here i go again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gradually, the snow had melted away. It was a cool, early spring night. The amount of time Jack spent with Dave on the balcony grew as the weather grew warmer. He was a little upset, because now he didn’t have an excuse to cuddle under a jacket again. Still, the warmth was welcomed nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pulled himself out of his internal monologuing and uncomfortably shifted around in his seat. Dave scratched at his suit, giving Jack a signal that seemed like he was itchy. He looked pretty handsome, though. It was a normal black suit, but it was rather dashing. Dee sat on Jack’s right, patiently watching. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap, her ruffled dress a gorgeous dark blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack longingly looked at Dave. He didn’t mean to stare, but the light of the sunset and the string lights made him look attractive as hell. The purple man flashed him a look, and winked. The orange man felt his face heat up, and forced himself to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven, Peter and Roger all stood at the altar. The marriage ceremony had been going on for ages, and as happy as Jack was for them, he wished it would end already. His gaze drifted to the temporary setup of foldable chairs, a stage, and string lights. The waves from the ocean crashed a little while away. It was gorgeous, but he couldn’t help himself from staring at Dave again. This time he tried to be more discreet, but seeing as the man was right next to him, it was useless. Eventually he gave up and continued watching his brother get hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was impressive how they managed to get married, too… It was illegal, being the 90’s, but they somehow managed to convince their lawyers to allow it. And with three people. Well, Jack wasn’t all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>impressed. Peter was very persuasive sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tore his attention back to the ceremony once more. It seemed to be ending soon. Roger stuttered his way through his vows, but they were very romantic. He felt a swell of pride, remembering how he had helped the orange phone headed man with practicing. He was still nervous, but confident. Briefly he longed to be in that situation with Dave, holding hands at the pew and casting excited glances. He shifted around in his seat, lightly resting his head on said man’s arm. He didn’t look up because he didn’t want to see how Dave would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pastor spoke. “You may now kiss the… phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven clonked his head against Roger’s, giggling nervously. Roger and Peter clonked heads, then Steven and Peter. The small gathering of people clapped, and Jack grinned. He truly was happy for them. It’d been a little painful to watch them all pine for each other, but the fact that they were all able to make it work made him happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men started a three way dance. It was a little awkward, but in some sort of endearing way. Jack watched, clapping along to a somewhat fast paced song next to his sister and Dave. Happily, he and everyone else watched as the three’s movements became more fluid, and soon they were gliding across the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song ended, and as another started, people began to join the dance. Him, Dave and Dee watched people dance in a comfortable silence. Dee went to go dance by herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most people were drunk already, really. And even then, it was mostly work friends and an extended family member here and there. Jack and Dave had drunk a little, making them a little tipsy, but other than that the two seemed to be the only sober people there. The reason for that was that the two were huddling in a corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave had his arms wrapped around Jack’s neck, confidently grinning down at him. The orange man grinned back, flirting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya an angel? Cause ya fell from heaven… or hell... Wait, that’s not…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack snorted at the attempt. “You’re stupid.” His heart ached, because he knew there was no way the man actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. It was just the alcohol. He still would remember this though, even if Dave didn’t mean it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s mean!” Dave said lightheartedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was about to speak when the man wrapped his hands around his waist. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, the world spinning. Dave pulled him in, smiling happily. He bent over a little, dropping his head so the two were almost at eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips were so close now. Jack’s hands moved on their own, up and around Dave’s head. He gently held the man’s head, feeling his hot breath on his lips.Dave was grinning, and Jack ran his fingers through the man’s hair softly. His body was pressed against Jack’s in a more than platonic way, and every slight movement made his stomach do a flip. The gap between their lips was so small, he wanted to close it so badly that it physically hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea that he shouldn’t kiss this man while the two were a little drunk occurred to him. He was reminded of when Dave had that fever. Suddenly, he felt horrible, but Dave’s hands on his hips felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was like the man was waiting for Jack to make the first move. And he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck it, I am kissing this mother fucker right now, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and all reason was thrown out of the window. He leaned in, and he swore their lips grazed for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is William?” A chillingly familiar voice asked around. Jack jumped, a horrible feeling weighed in his stomach. Dave’s happy expression instantly dropped, a look of fear and dread on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked around, seeing a specific pink man in the crowd. His heart lurched as Henry pushed through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck are you doing here?” Jack demanded. Dave instantly took his hands off of him, folding into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry met his gaze and smiled calmly. “Hello, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you what you were doing here.” He was bristling in anger, stepping in front of Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinked, ignoring Jack once more. His demeanor was still calm. “Ah, so that’s where you went. Come back home, William.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stepped up. “What’s going on here?” Steven was next to him, and behind him Dee poked her head out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hardly with any confidence, Roger chimed in next to his husbands. “I-I don’t think you’re on the g-guest list.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry ignored everyone else, his eyes fixated on Dave. “Come back home, William. You know how I lose my temper sometimes, but I never meant to harm you. It’s been only a day… I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s eyes were wide, but he stood his ground. “Ya… ya did mean to. I don’t…” He looked like he was about to break down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry’s expression hardened. “Well, I’ll be off. I know when I’m not wanted, unlike some people.” The pink man threw a very scornful glance at Dave, who looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack patted Dave’s back softly, murmuring how well he did. He didn’t know exactly what to say to the man, but he seemed to be taking it hard. Dave sniffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he going to be okay?” Steven asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Jack admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Dave apologized. “I didn’t mean for ‘im to interrupt yer guys’ wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault,” Roger reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sighed, hanging his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can watch Dee for a bit. You guys go enjoy your night,” Jack told the newlyweds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three phone headed men thanked him, then promised that they’d tell guests not to let Henry in. Dee sat down at their table, resting her face in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave took another minute or two before he even looked at Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so dead,” He said. “Henry, he’s gonna git me fer this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t say anything. He just listened, taking the man’s hand in his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave gave a final sniff, rubbed his face, and seemed to compose himself. “S’fine. Let’s go enjoy the night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” the purple man insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The encounter had left a very bitter taste in Jack’s mouth. He was determined to not let it ruin the night, but he couldn’t help but worry. He felt like Henry would return at any moment, so he kept Dee as close as he could. Eventually, the feeling had subdued to more of a nagging feeling. Through the alcohol, he worried. But, he had faith in the fact that if someone saw Henry, they’d let him know. He pushed the feeling off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three were standing once more, watching the crowd dance to a fast paced song. The mood seemed to lighten once more, at least. Dave seemed content with ignoring what had happened. He was happier now, knowing that the man was alright now. It had been a very sudden change in his mood, or he was just disguising it really well, but he let go of the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was about to ask Dave something when he felt Dee push him into the purple man. He backed up, the red on his face surely visible. Dave threw his head back and laughed, causing him to feel a little light headed. Dee giggled, shoving him with her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee!” He hissed softly. He was taken aback by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood on her tippy toes, whispering in his ear. “You should dance with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned. “Dee-Dee, it’s… a bit complicated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile fell. “Seriously? Weren’t you the one who forced Peter and Steven together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different!” He snapped, then apologized. “Sorry. The thing about that was… they had liked each other for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She crossed her arms. “And how long have you liked Dave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re ya guys whisperin’ about?” Dave asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Dee smiled. She tried to push him back into the purple man one more time, but Jack stood stiffly and watched her with cold eyes. “I’m gonna go dance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay close,” Jack warned. Force of habit, because she rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should consider, at the very least,” she winked, and disappeared into the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed in frustration. He tried to look for her, but she was already gone. He turned back to Dave, his temper a little short. It disappeared when he saw the man’s expression. He was fiddling with his fingers, looking extremely anxious. His white pupils darted around, avoiding eye contact at all costs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, ah, Sportsy!” He said, not very confidently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Jack smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would ya like to dance?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly Dave began babbling. “We don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>have ta, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can stand ‘ere for as long as ya want, I was- I just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’d… I’d love to, Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked up, like he wasn’t expecting Jack to say yes. It was amusing, but it confused him. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mh,” Jack nodded. He attempted to act cool, but internally he was freaking the fuck out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave had always seemed… insistent on touching him. Jack didn’t mind, but it made him wonder to himself. He placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders, and in turn the orange man placed his hands on Dave’s hips. The two were away from the crowd, by themselves. He wasn’t sure if this was how to dance, but it was good enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They swayed like trees in the wind, and although it was a little embarrassing, he was having a good time. Jack remembered what happened with Henry, and felt like he should ask. He didn’t, though. He was tired of that pink mother fucker ruining good moments like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing alright?” Jack asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave grinned so hard. By now, the moon had risen and the crashing of the waves was much louder. Then again, the two were closer to the ocean now. Endearingly, he looked up at Dave as he spoke. “I am! I’m so happy fer yer brother- well, brother and yer now brother in-laws. Thank ‘em for me sometime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will. Thanks for coming. You’ve made the night a bit more bearable,” Jack said light heartedly. He figured, maybe now would be a good time to confess. He didn’t feel like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore, now it was just that he wanted to. “I, uh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stared at him patiently, smiling. He was overwhelmed with some kind of emotion… it was so strong he almost felt winded. It was nice. It was a very familiar feeling, so much that he briefly felt like he was in the past. Holding somebody close like this, their laughter so familiar… And the warmth, nothing like the corpse he was now. The person was warm too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Teah?” He felt himself being grounded by Dave’s hand as it gently ran through his hair. It was calming, but he was a little dazed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya okay?” Dave’s face warped into concern, and Jack shook his head, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’fine! What were ya gonna..?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. I just wanted to say… er, you’re a great person. You’ve… really improved, so much since I’ve met you.” There were much better words than what he meant, and so many more words he couldn’t say. He wanted to, but was scared of the reaction. The rejection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do ya mean it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. Dave grinned happily, pulling the shorter man into a hug. He accepted it, but drew back after a few moments. Jack’s heart couldn’t handle this at the moment, he decided as he was about to get out of the man’s warm and gentle grip. It was too much, Dave was going to reject him the moment he found out about his feelings, he needed to get away from him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave leaned in, pressing his forehead against Jack’s. The orange man literally could not catch his breath for a moment, and it took him at least a minute to process what was happening. By the time he did, he was able to hear the man’s heartbeat in spite of the ocean, and the dancing crowd a small distance away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized he, and Dave, had been looking into each other’s faces. The purple man carefully raised his arm, cupping Jack’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave pulled his head back, blushing profusely. “Sorry, Old Sport.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was so incredibly dazed. “S’fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man looked worried. “I’m sorry, really. Don’t hate me, please…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I?” It was the exact opposite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I-I… I just…” Dave started, then shook his head. “Never mind. Let’s… oh, let’s go swimming!” Jack tilted his head curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But our suits-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Jack’s hand, pulling him to the ocean. He took off his shoes, then his socks, and finally his suit. Dave then rolled up his pants and sleeves, and walked into the water. The purple man smiled back at him, but his face fell a little after seeing Jack wouldn’t follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked away and fiddled with his fingers, not wanting to express his absolute fear of the ocean. Still, he’d endure it for Dave and his hopeful face. The last thing he was worried about were their suits anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Carefully, Jack took his own shoes off, feeling the sand under his toes. It was calming for a brief moment, but then he remembered he would be getting into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ocean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t really remember how the fear had developed, and it wasn’t like he was scared of water. It was more of a fear of how… vast it was. Unexplored. But, if it was just for a moment, and it wouldn’t be that deep, then he might be fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had extended the amount of time he should’ve rolled up his sleeves by now, and decided not to drag it out anymore. He gingerly stepped into the water, slowly working his way to Dave. The purple man had been standing, waiting patiently. He had an understanding smile on his face. He almost slipped due to how nervous he was, but eventually made it to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a small smile to Dave, trying not to immediately slip again. Dave instantly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. The cool water went up to his shins now, and the purple man led him a little deeper. It was like he could pinpoint Jack’s apprehension and was purposely being slow. Or, he was just being careful and couldn’t tell, which made more sense really. Either way Jack was quite grateful. It was the right amount of speed he needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic started to set in though, when the water reached his stomach. He cast an anxious glance at Dave, who stopped leading the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s… what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s heart swelled with affection for the man. “I, uh, can we go where it’s a bit more shallow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sportsy! Why wouldn’t ya say so b’fore?” His tone was light. Jack looked into his eyes for the third time that night. Dave ducked his head away with a blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two wandered back, the live band back at the wedding a little louder. When the water was around back to his knees, he felt himself slip. Unable to respond, Jack fell back in the water, pulling Dave with him. He was a little shocked as he felt Dave on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Dave grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dork,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. He ignored the way Dave looked at him, not directly meeting eye contact but looking at his face. The way his hand lingered over his cheek for a moment. It was fake, the way he blinked slowly and grinned a little too much. All in his head. Better yet, blame it on the alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stood up, and helped Jack. The two sat back onto the sand, admiring the waves. Even if the ocean was a little… scary to Jack, watching from afar was gorgeous. Not to mention he had just tackled a fear that had stuck with him for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawned, resting his head onto Dave’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just gonna fall asleep right here,” Jack murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, Old Sport.” He took in a short breath, then exhaled. Jack didn’t, in fact, fall asleep, but pretended to. He was sleepy, but wanted to savor the moment. “Ya- You’re pretty great,” Dave said quietly. Jack smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i hope you guys liked this long chapter !! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. huh fancy meeting you here?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>implied abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“And you’re sure you’ll be okay?” Peter asked anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “You worry too much. Go have a good time with your husbands. Have a happy honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave Dee one final hug, waved to the two of them, and watched as the three phone headed man walked into the airport. Jack and Dee stepped back into the car, driving back home. It was mostly silent, save for Dee switching the channels on the radio every few minutes. He exasperatedly told her she should just pick a channel. She had grinned and told him to pick, then. His slight annoyance had ebbed away, and they decided to sit in silence again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the two returned home, Dee claimed to have a lot of homework. Jack fell asleep on the couch, as he had nothing better to do, but woke up to help her with some math. When it was dark, she went to sleep. Left all alone, he was watching television when there was a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door. Dave was there, with one bag slung over his shoulder, and he was holding Janis. The cat meowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“U-Uh, hey Sportsy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey?” Jack was a little dazed. “What are you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave anxiously looked around. Jack looked closer and saw large bags under his eyes. There was a dark bruise on his left eye, and his hair was messy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Come inside,” he stepped backwards to let the man in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gratefully, Dave walked in. “Sorry for the serprise, Old Sport. I, Henry, he…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Jack offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He looked frazzled, to say the least. “Later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pointed to the couch. “Go ahead and take a seat.” Dave did, sitting on the right side. Jack was about to join him when he heard the phone ring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” he promised. He hoped that Dave would be okay. Concern for the man’s state weighed in his mind like a heavy stone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the third ring, Jack picked up the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What took you so long?” Peter asked, a slight bit of fear in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Dave, he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we need to come back?!” Peter asked. “Is Dee okay?! Did Dave do anything?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked at Dave, then away. “Um, no. We’re fine. Dave just wanted to say, uh,” he briefly paused. “He just wanted to thank you for letting him go to the wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Peter sounded relieved. “Well, he’s very welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s the honeymoon?” Jack asked absentmindedly, hoping that a change in subject would lighten the mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, his brother was more cheerful. “Great! I have to go, but tell Dee we’re bringing something back for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more thing,” the man’s voice grew into a whisper. “You should let your feelings to Dave be known.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed. “See you in a week.” The man’s line disconnected, and Jack felt his face grow warm in embarrassment. Dave looked curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dave said, Janis resting on his lap calmly. “Thank you, fer lettin’ me stay. I… I’ll try not to be too much trouble. And I’ll move out when I get back on my feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay as long as you need, Dave.” He flopped down on the couch next to Dave. “Genuinely, if you want to stay here for… well, however long it takes, I wouldn’t mind. You don’t have to leave.” Dave smiled like an overexcited child. “It’s a big house y’know,” Jack added with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya asking me ta… ta stay with you? Permanently?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Petah okay with it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack averted his eyes. “Uh, I forgot to ask. It’s fine though, I don’t think he’ll mind…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Dave beamed. He looked like he was about to cry, which reminded Jack to check him over for injuries. Dave reached for Jack’s hand, who gladly accepted the gesture. The orange man drew circles onto the other’s skin, trying to help the man feel more at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Jack stood up. Still holding Dave’s hand, he spoke. “Do you want to move your bags into a room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Sportsy.” Dave picked up Janis and carried her with one arm, the other in Jack’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show it to you first. We actually have two guest rooms, so it’s your pick.” He led the purple man upstairs, showing him the rooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave seemed a little… repulsed at the guest rooms. The mattress in the first one was too scratchy, and the second one smelled weird. Which was fine (if anything, Jack agreed), but then where would he sleep? The only other rooms were Peter’s, Dee’s, and his own… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Peter’s? You’d have to give it back when he and his husbands come back from their honeymoon, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged. “Alright.” He seemed to be in pain now, wincing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack brought the man’s one bag up to Peter’s room as Dave admired the images on the wall. The purple man commented on Jack’s appearance when he wasn’t young, claiming it was very attractive. Jack had grinned, ignoring the happiness from the small c</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” Jack told the man. He went back into his room, not fully shutting the door in case Dave needed him, and lied down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been even ten minutes when he heard a familiar meow. Janis hopped onto his bed, curling up right by his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey girl,” Jack said softly. He pet her, trying not to disturb her. She didn’t lift her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened. “Oh, fuck, sorry Sportsy.” Dave stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but his boxers. Jack averted his eyes immediately in embarrassment. “Janis, come here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat gave a defiant meow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Dave. I don’t mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Well, good night then…” Dave shuffled away a little slowly. The man’s voice had been disappointed. Jack rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, do you want to sleep in here tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave returned quickly. “Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. If it helps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s face brightened, and he gingerly slid into the sheets. He tried not to touch Jack, but he wanted nothing more than to repeat what had happened last time. Jack sighed in disappointment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank ya, for everything.” Dave smiled. He shifted around, and his arm pressed against Jack’s. In a wave of happiness, Jack felt the urge to move closer. He disguised it as shifting around, and was facing Dave now.  “I, uh, don’t like ta sleep alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jack yawned. “I want you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you deserve it,” Jack told him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave averted his eyes. “I really.. don’t. I ‘aven’t done anything to deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stroked Janis’ fur, admiring how soft and smooth it was.“You don’t need to. You just… existing, is enough, I guess.” His face grew warm and his tongue felt twisted as the words left his mouth. He meant all of it, and more, but it was hard to say out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave opened his mouth to speak, but just smiled. “Thank you. I needed that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man could only smile in response. He dreamily stared at Dave, happy to be in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell ya about, er, Henry tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “Don’t feel obligated to. That part of your life is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That part… is over…” Dave echoed, grinning. “I like this part, ‘cause it’s with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mh,” Jack said. He closed his eyes, feeling a wave of tiredness wash over him, but he wanted to stay awake. The words didn’t register in his mind for a moment, but he smiled in response. He felt his heart race as Dave stroked his hair carefully, but it slowed. He just felt… so happy now. The fluttering was still there, but it was more of a warm happy bubble of… something. The idea that he might be in love made him a little scared, but he pushed the thought away for now. Jack opened his mouth, and yawned. “If you need to rant, though, go ahead. It might help you feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Dave inhale, then exhale. The man talked very slowly, like he was trying to word it correctly without making it seem too bad. “Well… I met Henry a little after my parents died. At the time, I had been a girl my whole life. I wasn’t…” He tried searching for the words. He paused,  comfort’ble with myself.” Jack nodded, continuing to pet Janis. “Henry, he ran a circus. I joined, ‘nd helped him run it and everything. Eventually I told ‘im about how I didn’t wanna be a girl anymore. So, at this point, his circus had been found out for being… a coverup for something. It was then that I discovered Henry was a surgeon, and so ‘e did my chest surgery.” Jack opened his eyes and saw Dave looking wistful. He realized this must’ve been the thing Dave owed Henry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he opened a pizzeria. Well, t’was another coverup, for his experiments. But anyways, he ‘nd I began killing kiddies. For the experiments, that is. I didn’t…” He paused for a moment, then continued. “I’m not tryna make myself seem better, but I didn't want to do it. Henry, though, he told me I owed him.” Jack nodded, feeling his heart ache for the man. How horrible Henry was… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘nd then, I met you. For the first time. You were with Dee, in the pizzeria. You were… happy. I… I had distracted you for a moment. That’s when Henry took Dee… yer brother though, he puts up a good fight!” Dave laughed. “Henry was complaining about ‘is injuries for a week!” Jack smiled. “And that’s when... Henry killed you. I saw it happen, with my own eyes. It was horrible, I-” Dave’s eyes watered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...you don’t, though,” Dave looked away, tears spilling out of his eyes. Jack’s heart hurt to see him in such sadness. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>killed you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, very hesitantly, hugged the man. This time he was the one to pet his hair, taking extra care in to not accidentally open any wounds he wasn’t aware of. If Dave didn’t fall asleep soon he’d check him over for injuries. “It’s in the past. You can’t change anything, so why dwell on it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sniffled into Jack’s shirt. “You shouldn’t have ta forgive me, I-I’d understand if ya didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to, really.” Jack breathed lightly. “I know you’re a good person Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave wanted to protest, Jack could tell. But he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t like that kind of praise, or maybe he just had very low self esteem. The thought that Dave didn’t like himself like Jack did hurt. He wished he could show him the things he loved about the purple man, and maybe then he’d feel the same way about himself. Jack continued to run his fingers through Dave’s hair subconsciously, only asking when he felt himself almost fall asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave,” Jack mumbled. Dave lifted his head a little bit. “Can I check you over for injuries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded, sleepily getting out of the bed. Jack felt cold where he had left, standing up and joining the man. It was pretty warm outside, being late spring, but inside it was freezing. They didn’t have air conditioning, but the house was naturally cool. It was nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did Henry do anything before you left?” Jack hoped he wasn’t being too blunt. Hopefully though,he would be able to not ever talk about that pink motherfucker ever again (if Dave wanted it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man pondered it. “Well…I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was in pain. And I had stitches, but then again that ‘appens a lot.” Dave shrugged. “I dunno.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned, sitting the man down on the toilet while he got a medical kit. “Where does it hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On my back, ‘nd my head. And my stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man carefully parted Dave’s hair, gasping when he found a small but deep gash. “Dave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a really bad gash here! How the fuck…” Jack inhaled, trying not to panic. He reached for a bandage, thankful that at least it wasn’t bleeding. He patched it up sloppily, but it was the best he could do since he wasn’t a professional. “We really need to get you to a doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy, I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed.”I know. I’ll try healing this the best I can, but the moment they show signs of infection we’re going. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty!” The man chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes fondly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your shirt off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked a little taken aback, and Jack realized he could’ve phrased that better. “Well, Old Sport, if you insist.” He smiled warmly, trying to be seductive probably. His mood had lifted, which made Jack feel much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man couldn’t stop the smile from creeping onto his face. “You know that’s not what I meant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave discarded his work shirt (that probably smelled. Jack would wash it tomorrow), and allowed Jack to look at his back. There were horrible, large bruises, dark purple and yellow and blue that stained Dave’s back. Jack couldn’t help the small whine of sadness that escaped his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did this…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave remained looking away. “Henry kicked me pretty good, haha.” He still laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack bit his tongue in an attempt to not start crying, like it’d help. He’d always been a crybaby, but right now he needed to pay attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay, well…” The orange man didn’t know how to help bruises other than just resting and painkillers. “I’ll give you some medicine from the last time you were here after I look at your stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded, and continued to sit still. He fiddled with his fingers as Jack kneeled down and inspected Dave’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were scars from his chest surgery, yes, but also other scars. More importantly, a weirdly fresh one that still had stitches. Jack remembered Henry had said something about removing Dave’s organs, and sighed in anger. The urge to punch that pink man was very strong. Another thing to hate him for. One day he’d help Dave get revenge, but if the purple man didn’t want it then that would be fine. Jack pushed the thought away and focused on right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the painkillers to Dave without a word, instructing him to be very careful to not open any stitches or wounds. The purple man got into the bed, and Jack lied down next to him. Dave quickly fell asleep, and it occurred to him he looked exhausted earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack, reluctantly, moved his hand to stroke Dave’s hair. He didn’t know why, but he felt like it was… right. Janis rested at the foot of the bed, and Jack yawned. The urge to just scoop the man up and hug him was overwhelmingly strong, but he ignored it and went to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hopefully this cleared some things up, i think it was a bit confusing but not anymore :]</p><p>as always, comments are very appreciated !! &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. sugar, spice, and everything nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack woke up, feeling Dave lying on him. He was so warm, and the man’s eyes were blurry. He yawned, not ready to wake up fully yet. He absent-mindedly wrapped his arms around Dave, pulling him closer. He tried falling back asleep, but ultimately failed after a few minutes. Which was fine, of course. He needed to think of a way to let Dee know about Dave anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man mumbled something in his sleep, hugging Jack tighter. The orange man smiled happily, briefly forgetting Janis was there. He adjusted his leg slightly, causing the cat to get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry,” he said. Janis cast an annoyed glance at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave opened his eyes. “Jack?” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Jack said, his face heating in embarrassment. He let go of Dave, but the man still held onto him. “I’m, uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a small clatter downstairs. Jack figured that Dee was awake now, and by now was expecting him to come down soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to, um… go tell Dee about you. Stay up here for a bit, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked a little dazed, his grip on him loosening. “Alright,” he said after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack walked down the stairs, seeing Dee in the kitchen. A creaky floorboard gave him away, and she turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee smiled, pulling out some eggs out of the refrigerator. “Good morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rubbed his eyes. “Morning. What are you making?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want any help then?” Jack offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee was about to speak when she gasped quietly, her gaze fixed on something behind Jack. He turned his head and saw Dave. Oh, fuck, he forgot to tell Dee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave? What’re you-” The purple man looked a little taken aback. Dee’s face fell into something similar to understanding. “Ah, right. I should’ve known,” she grinned, turning to Jack. “You and him last night, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee!” He hissed. “Stop!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you, I won’t tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ducked into her ear. “Even if we did, which we absolutely did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s none of your business!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee still had a smug grin on her face. He pulled back, and nodded to a seat for Dave. “I told you to stay upstairs while I told Dee,” he said to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Dave said, shrinking into himself. Jack felt guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, don’t be.” He turned back to Dee. “He needs a place to stay,” Jack said. His anger had gone by now, thankfully. “And, while Peter and his husbands are gone, we aren’t going to tell them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Dave and Dee asked in unison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was a little dazed at their shared response. “Because they’ll think something happened, and Peter kinda deserves to have a nice honeymoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough,” Dee nodded and went back to baking. The kitchen was silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help with anything?” Dave asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jack responded. “You should rest as much as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man huffed in annoyance. “I’ll be fine, ‘m not made of glass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be fine, I’m only making a cake,” Dee butted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll help then, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together, the three of them were able to work quickly. Jack realized the only reason Dee was even making a cake was because she knew Peter wouldn’t like her having sweets for breakfast. It was amusing, and he voiced that. She had frowned like she was caught, but she knew he wouldn’t tell Peter. Dave helped to mix the batter, doing so efficiently. The three were able to put the cake in the oven in no time, but the problem of cleaning had remained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Egg shells strewn across the countertop, and batter and flour everywhere. He felt some sort of powder being thrown on him, and turned to see Dee snickering at him. Jack reached into the flour bag, and threw some at Dee in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, white powder in her hair and on her face. She turned to Dave, throwing some to him. The man seemed a little taken aback at first, but then retaliated. Soon, the whole kitchen was even more messy, which Jack didn’t think was possible until just now. He chucked one last handful of flour at Dee, then pretended to fall to the floor when he felt Dave bump into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I surrender!” Jack said dramatically. Dave stood over him with flour in his hands and a mischievous grin. The purple man looked at Dee, who in turn, also grinned. The two threw even more flour onto him. “I said I surrendered!” He gasped, coughing out some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All is fair in the game of love ‘nd war, Sportsy,” Dave said, helping him stand back up. Something about the way he said it made Jack’s stomach do a flip. Dee cast a smug grin to him, and he averted his gaze and pretended to not see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, you guys win. Now let’s actually get this cleaned,” Jack said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee had long fallen asleep by now, after a long day of cleaning the kitchen and helping Dave settle in. It had been pretty relaxing, despite Janis trying to bolt out the door multiple times. She eventually warmed up to the house, and especially Dee. The trio of Janis, Dee and Blackjack were unstoppable. Janis and Blackjack had gotten along quite nicely too, and Dave was relieved to see that they wouldn’t fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack leaned against the countertop, Dave sitting at the kitchen table. The two were discussing things as Jack made the two of them coffee. Mostly, it was small talk, however it seemed like Dave was trying to tell him something. Every single time, he’d fiddle with his fingers and look around anxiously, his shoulders slumped. He waited patiently each time for him to say something, but Dave would stop or cut himself off mid-sentence and return back to the small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got up from the chair, and stood close to Jack as he watched him make their coffee. Jack absent-mindedly hummed a tune he remembered hearing the other day. The water was eventually done boiling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave held his chin gently, tilting Jack’s head up. His gaze was tearing into Jack’s, his expression curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have really nice eyes, Sportsy,” Dave told him. “I never noticed ‘em before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was confusing, considering his eyes were completely black (spare his pupils, which glowed white). If anything, they were creepy. Dave’s were similar to his, yes, but his still seemed like they contained life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Uh, thanks..? You too.” He couldn’t breathe, he was so shocked by what Dave was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave remained curious. He leaned in, causing Jack to lean backwards. Soon, the orange man’s back was pressed against the counter. Their faces were soon so close, and Jack felt like this had happened multiple times before. This time, he wished they would continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips touched. It wasn’t like anything he had really ever anticipated- books and movies made it seem like it would be something much more magical. It was less of that, and more… personal. Intimate. It was so nice, Jack tilted his head and wanted more. Dave broke away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face snapped to something upset. “Sorry. I-I… I should’ve asked first.” He dropped his hands and stepped back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s f-” Dave turned away, and Jack felt his heart break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was left utterly confused as Dave walked away. The kettle shrieked as the water over boiled. He stood still, missing the man’s warmth instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Dave slept on the couch.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. IDIOT HE;S LITERALLY IN LOVE WITH YOU HOW ARE YOU SO DENSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys like the titles of the chapters i put sooo much effort into it /s</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dave walked Dee to her last day of school, and promised to meet Jack at work. Peter and his husbands had returned the day before, and all five of them were planning a celebration for her graduation. Jack and Peter were in the kitchen, one making coffee and the other waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had explained what happened the other night, and his feelings about Dave. Meanwhile, Peter was trying to convince him that Dave liked him back, but was increasingly getting more annoyed. He just needed some advice, but Peter seemed upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s literally inviting you to go to Vegas with you,” Peter said exasperatedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? That doesn’t mean anything,” Jack retorted. It was true; Dave and him had been planning a trip to Las Vegas in a few days. It would just be the two of them, yes, and Jack </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>considered that just maybe he would confess to Dave, but it was too scary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissed you!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Also true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack knew he was just annoying Peter with this whole thing. “That… doesn’t mean anything either. He… he might just be pitying me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter let out a dramatic sigh. “You really should just tell him how you feel. He likes men, yes?” Jack nodded. “Then what do you have to lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His friendship, for one,” Jack groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “That’s my advice. I need to go to work now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sighed as he watched the man walk out with his coffee. He realized he should probably go too, but he didn’t want to. Maybe he could call a sick day or something. His hand hovered over the phone, but he didn’t pick it up. He would meet Dave there, then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, he couldn’t find Dave. Maybe Dave was still with Dee? While he was waiting at the prize counter, he noticed how Matt seemed to be gone. That seemed to be a little relieving. He put on his best customer service front when he heard the front doors open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to ask what he could do to help, when he turned. Jack felt his heart drop in his chest. Henry, of all people, stood with his signature grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pink man spoke in a low voice. “Would you mind leading me to somewhere where we can talk privately?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt extremely anxious. The man’s voice had always set him off, but especially now it seemed much more horrible. He had so many questions. Why was Henry at his job? Was he here to get Dave? He wouldn’t allow it. He stood his ground, trying to mask how absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to bring you in anywhere,” Jack said coldly.</span>
</p><p><span>Henry’s face</span> <span>didn’t change. “Alright then. Let’s talk here.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Jack gritted his teeth. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry let his arm rest on the counter. Every little movement made Jack want to jerk away from his gaze and hide. The man was so intimidating. Dave had every right to be absolutely horrified by Henry. Jack felt his blood boil</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you believe in higher beings?” Henry asked. His very voice was unsettling, dragging out letters like a fork scraping on a plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Religion is something humanity created to feel better about not knowing everything. To… cope with being mortal. Correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say it depends who you ask, but sure…” Where was Henry going with this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So? Do you believe in higher beings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not necessarily.” Jack paused, then curiously looked up for just a moment. “Do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry seemed to grin like this seemed to be going exactly how he wanted it to. Knowing him, he had set some sort of trap for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Higher beings do not exist, as far as my research is concerned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s anxiety about this whole thing wasn’t any better. “Why are you here?” The urge to completely insult his research was tempting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably built on human suffering, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought angrily. But, he kept his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I’d give you a warning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About..?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“William- Or, my apologies,” he didn’t look sorry at all. “You may know him as Dave. Either way, he isn’t the saint you make him out to be. Innocent blood has been spilled due to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not any better,” Jack hissed in hostility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry laughed, a dark deep chuckle. “Of course… pathetic. How’s that sister of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jack said frigidly. “No thanks to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well… I’m inclined to disagree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Henry grinned. “You’ll see.” He walked away, and out of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stared after him, a horrible feeling working its way into his stomach.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the bit with henry i've had written for like,, MONTHS dear god. i so could've written this better but i've been staring at it for the past hour trying to reword it and i just don't Want To.</p><p>anyways thank you all for the nice comments!! they really do mean the world &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. clementine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>very light misgendering</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jack rested his head on the window, looking out the glass. He was so tired, and he couldn’t shake the nagging feeling something would go wrong. Peter, Roger and Steven (and even Dee) all told him to just go with Dave to Vegas, and as much as he wanted to he couldn’t shake the interaction with Henry. He hadn’t told anyone, but the more Jack thought about it, he should’ve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ya sure you’re okay with this?” Dave asked, his gaze fixed on the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blinked, looking at him. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With… us, goin’ to Vegas. I know ya didn’t wanna go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. I just…” He couldn’t stop thinking about Henry’s warning. Of course he trusted Dave, but he didn’t trust Henry. It had been extremely worrying to leave Dee. Jack had been wondering if he should’ve said something at least, to warn his brother, but he didn’t. He could say something now, or not and risk Dee’s safety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand,” Dave said, a light sigh in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack faced him. “No, really! It’s… well, Henry, he… he visited Freddy’s. And we had a conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s grip on the wheel tightened. He didn’t say anything, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I’m worried about Dee, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man nodded his head. “Yeah. That makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of pure silence, with Jack pondering what he should do, Dave spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?” Dave asked in a quiet voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… he said…” Jack tried to think of the best way to phrase it. “I don’t know, something about ‘higher beings’, I guess? And about you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he-” The purple man swallowed, then tried again. “Did he call me by my name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He… he called you Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave had a single tear that rolled down his face. Jack watched as he wiped his face, and sniffed. “Sorry, Sportsy! I just… he never used to call me that. He said I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be sorry,” Jack told him, then realized he had interrupted. “Oh, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man waved him off. “S’fine. I, uh… Henry, he never wanted me to use that name.” He let out a bitter chuckle. “His son died. ‘Is name was David, ‘nd I thought maybe I could…” Dave seemed to be having trouble forming his words, so Jack waited patiently. “I thought I could be the son he ‘ad lost. Well, he calls me a… a girl when I don’t obey his orders. So it's good ta know that for once, he didn’t…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s horrible…” That sounded… guilt trippy. “You shouldn’t have to… to earn that. I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sniffed again, forcing a smile. “It’s fine, Old Sport!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt guilty. Dave had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>excited to go to Las Vegas, he had worked overtime for a long while to be able to afford a good hotel, and he had used all of his days off for this too. Jack might just be worrying over nothing. It wouldn’t hurt to enjoy himself with Dave, but… the least he could do at the moment anyway would be to warn Peter. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for worrying. I’ll call Peter when we get to the hotel, and tell him to keep an eye on Dee. That’s all we can do, anyway. Otherwise, we should have some fun,” he said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave gave him a real smile this time. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack stretched, getting out of the car. His legs were cramped, but now the pair were finally at Vegas. The gorgeous lights blew Jack away. Of course, he had never really been here before, but Dave seemed to know his way around. The stars weren’t visible from the city streets, instead the sky a simple dark color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two effortlessly put their bags inside their hotel room after they had checked in. It was a really nice hotel, too. Jack was happy he had helped pay for it, not only because it was cheap but because he would’ve thought it’d be much more expensive if he hadn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack set his bag down next to Dave’s, yawning. He couldn’t wait to go to sleep. Dave was standing still, looking at something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Jack asked, but didn’t need Dave to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was only one bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can sleep on the seat,” Jack said hurriedly. “Or the floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, there’s plenty of room. We’ve shared a bed b’fore. I don’t mind,” Dave told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rubbed his head. “I thought you got the two-bed room…” Still, he didn’t care enough. He was still pretty tired. The man got into the bed, yawning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, well, I- I thought I did! Must be some problem with the hotel. Besides! You wouldn’t wanna sleep next ta me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do,” Jack mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at him curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. G’night, Old Sport!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t sleep. He thought that maybe it was how freezing cold Dave kept the room, but he had a nice blanket. His heart was racing, though. He was anxious. About what, though? He faced away from Dave, and felt the man shift next to him. He wished he could confess, y’know, like a normal human being. Then again, Jack wasn’t a normal human being. He was hardly human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he longed for the day he’d be able to tell Dave how he felt. This was not one of those days, though. His heart tugged in his chest, his arms aching. It was weird how Dave made him feel sore with how much Jack loved him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack thought, his face warm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He groaned softly, feeling restless suddenly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack rolled around and was met with Dave looking at him. The man’s eyes fluttered open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya, Sportsy,” he said teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave a small smile. He shut his eyes again, only to feel Dave hold his face tenderly. His heart literally swooned, feeling how gentle he was being. He leaned in to the touch, opening his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave seemed to lean in too, his head tilted slightly like he was going in for a kiss, then stopped. He let go of Jack, mumbling an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too much for Jack. He pulled Dave closer to him this time, tears welling in his eyes. He was tired of this, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know how Dave felt about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kiss me?” Jack asked, his breath hitched. Dave’s eyes stayed fixed on his face, not directly making eye contact. “Why did you… almost kiss me, all those times? Why do you do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well, Sportsy…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do this anymore, Dave. I… I really like you. Fuck, I might love you. You’re tearing me apart, and I-” Tears spilled down his face. He couldn’t help it. “I need to know how you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave wiped his tears carefully. “I didn’t wanna-I didn’t wanna scare ya off. I was sorta waitin’ for you to make a move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Jack gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah! I… I like you, Sportsy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s heart thumped in his chest. “Do you… can we…” Dave nodded. Jack held him, hesitating for a moment before tilting his head and kissing the man. He immediately returned the kiss, and it was like that night in the kitchen, yet so much better. It was more sweet and expected, but just as personal if not more. It wasn’t like actors kissing each other for the screen, instead it was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jack </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave, </span>
  </em>
  <span>kissing in a hotel bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two broke apart, their lips just a few inches away from each other as they regained their breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-When did you realize-?!” Jack was cut off by Dave kissing him again. It was very welcome. He didn’t feel like talking anyways. Not for another minute, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave cupped Jack’s cheek, as the orange man held him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Dave said. “I just… It was sorta always there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. “I think… me too. It just took me a little while longer to realize.” He grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So now what?” Dave asked casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you… do you want to go out?” Jack didn’t know how to do this. He wasn’t experienced whatsoever, but Dave seemed to appreciate it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, resting his head on Dave’s chest. He yawned. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he remembered how tired he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night, my boyfriend,” Jack murmured. He had shut his eyes but could feel Dave doing some sort of flapping motion with his hands..? Jack opened them briefly to see a big stupid grin on his face, which, in turn, made him grin too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said. “I know it’s annoying, I just- I do it when I’m really happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shrugged. “I don’t mind. It’s not really annoying, I’ve just never seen you do it before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry said it was annoying, so I try’ta stop myself from doing it. In front of other people, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can do it around me,” Jack told him earnestly, shutting his eyes again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man was silent for a few moments. “Thank you,” Dave mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno. Being there fer me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Jack yawned. “Thanks to you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh my god there was only one bed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. and we're fighting in the grocery store</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and i love you but i don't know if i like you anymore</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // alcohol</p><p>i hope you guys like the title i can't stop thinking about that fucking song</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next day, the pair woke up late in the afternoon. It was a little awkward, but the two eventually were able to get dressed. Dave donned a button-up with a pattern that looked similar to the arcade carpet back at the pizzeria. Jack wore a button-up as well, but just with a solid color. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men clumsily kissed before walking to a nearby casino. Their hands were interlocked the whole time. Every moment of it made Jack feel light and fluttery. It felt really nice, being by Dave’s side like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and his boyfriend (Jack loved thinking about how Dave was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend) managed to earn a nice amount of winnings after gambling all day. Dave was very good at it, showing Jack tricks and tips to win. He taught him all about how to read your opponent and figure out their cards. He taught him about how to bribe the judges in card games, and how to cheat without being caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the two men had left the casino, most of the rest of the day had been wasted. It was very… warm for it to be evening. Then again, it was summer in Las Vegas. Dave leaned into Jack, holding his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where to next?” Jack asked, looking over the money one more time. There was no way that it was so much! He couldn’t believe how good Dave was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave grinned at him. “There’s a bar up ahead, How about it, Sportsy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Jack smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two continued walking. As the sun was preparing to set, they passed a few other couples, but otherwise it was pretty quiet. The pair walked inside a nice looking bar, with fluorescent lights being the main theme of it. They sat down in high chairs, setting down some money.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ll be right back. Don’t drink too much without me,” Dave said with a wink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, Dave.” Jack gave him a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave walked into the bathroom, and Jack yawned. He couldn’t wait to go to sleep, curled up next to his boyfriend. He absent mindedly ordered a drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack’s mind felt foggy with alcohol. His balance was all off, and he felt like he should grab on to something to regain it. He reached out, loudly slurring his thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” A worried male voice asked. He was resting his head on the man’s shoulder. He smelled nice, like pine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y...yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had purple skin, with a different shade of purple hair to match. He paused, then spoke again. “Are you drunk? Already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course nawt…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dear, uh… we should get ya back to the hotel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t respond, just staring dreamily at the man as he spoke. He was so handsome, he couldn’t believe he was dating him. The man led him out of the bar, and they began walking. It was a little difficult for Jack to walk without stumbling a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m dating you,” Jack sighed happily. “Especially after what your stupid dad said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head. “My… my dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry,” Jack said in disgust. “He found us kissing in your… your room, and banned me from seeing you…” He slurred his words. “Too bad that I don’t care!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you drink?” The purple man asked suspiciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hiccuped. “Just… a bit…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much is a little bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm…” Jack felt his world get dizzy. “I might… I’m so tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re almost there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack held tightly onto this mysterious man’s arms, following him into an elevator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head, sighing. Jack was about to ask another question when his head felt so fuzzy. His vision went dark, but not before he fell to the floor. He giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nood gight…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” A concerned and panicked voice called. He felt arms around him, picking him up. He wanted to speak more, but his tongue felt heavy. His body went limp, and he fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A phone buzzed. He felt arms around him, and squirmed out of the bed. Jack yawned, almost falling over a few times. By the time he was able to reach the phone, whoever was calling was trying for a second time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?! Oh, thank god! Listen-” An anxious voice spoke quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” there was silence. “Is this Jack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Jack giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Are you drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also maybe!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack yawned. “Well, this was fun! I’m bored. Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Jack! It’s Steven! Dee, she-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a dial tone. Jack slipped back into bed, into his boyfriend’s arms. His mind didn’t even process what had just been said, he was just so tired. He shut his eyes, and fell back asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack opened his eyes, hardly any light filtering in the room. It was dark, heavy cloth curtains covering the window. His head </span>
  <em>
    <span>ached, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he wondered what had happened last night. He felt himself hugging somebody, happy to see Dave next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man’s eyes fluttered open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, he reacted. “Jack, I- I was so worried ‘bout you! You-” Dave sniffed, tears running down his face. “You can’t just… drink that much! I thought you- you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack cut him off. “I’m fine, aren’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you might,” Dave said, fear in his eyes. “I don’t know what I’d do if-if you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I what?” Jack’s headache was mind-numbing. He instantly regretted the words as they left his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You w-weren’t breathing,” Dave sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I am now,” Jack said, rubbing his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were- You might’ve left me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up as the man’s hand movements became erratic. He felt guilty now. Making Dave upset was the last thing he wanted to do. He wasn’t even a heavy drinker either, it just… sort of happened. He stood up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot…” Jack said softly, but smiling to show he didn’t mean it. “Of course I’ll never leave you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you promise?!” Dave whispered fiercely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack choked back a sob. “I promise,” and he meant it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men intertwined, hugging and letting their tears slide down their faces. After a few minutes of the room being filled with silence, Jack sighed and looked at Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Jack sighed. “Not even a day into our relationship and we’ve already fought once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stroked his hair softly. “I’m sorry, Old Sport.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be. It was stupid of me. I won’t do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he sighed. “I… You mean a lot ta me, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really didn’t mean to get upset either. I have a really bad headache, but that isn’t really an excuse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Right, uh-” Dave stood up for a moment, then came back with water and an advil. “I figured yer head would hurt. Again, I-I’m really sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack drank the water, feeling relief from the cold liquid. He took the pill next. “Like I said, you shouldn’t be apologizing.” Dave lied back down next to him, holding him again. Warmth radiated from the man, and even though Jack was feeling warm and sweaty and gross, he enjoyed it. He just wanted to sleep his headache off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked like he was about to say something else, but stopped himself. Then, he opened his mouth to speak again. “Go to sleep, Sportsy,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>as always, comments are very appreciated!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. silly dee!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A phone rang, again. Jack yawned, pulling himself away from Dave. He stretched, accidentally waking up Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Sportsy! G’mornin’...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned. “It’s so early…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave stretched. “I can geddit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The orange man shook his head, going over to the phone and wiping the bleariness from his eyes. “It’s fine. It’s probably a wrong number or something.” He picked up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Steven’s familiar voice barked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Steven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee, she’s-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Cold dread woke Jack up quickly. “Steven, what happened? Is she alright?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s… missing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- Again?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Steven sighed, but it was mostly out of concern. “I told you last night, but you were drunk! You need to come home right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s throat went dry. Of course, he forgot to warn them about Henry! “We’ll be there soon.” He hung up, turning to Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” The purple man asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dee’s gone missing. We need to go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I… Yeah, uh… gimmie a minute.” He held his head in his hands, muttering something to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded. He felt impatient, but held his tongue. “I’ll go check us out, could you pack?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave seemed to nod, at least. He hoped he could do it fast enough. He seemed to be upset, but he could only worry about Dee right now. On the way, hopefully, he could reassure Dave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly walked to the counter. There were a few people in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything about it other than just thinking about what could go wrong. Were lines like these always this slow? Jack swallowed, tapping his foot anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back briskly, opening the door after finishing. Their clothes hadn’t been put away. “Dave!” The purple man jolted up. “Why didn’t you-” He stopped when he saw tears running down his face. “Oh. Sorry,” Jack said. He felt so nervous about Dee, but he understood it. He just didn’t know how to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I- This is so selfish of me- We should be going now.” Dave was curled up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re fine,” Jack said, hugging him. “I’m worried about Dee, yeah, but we won’t even be able to get there for another few hours… I’m sure an extra minute or two wouldn’t matter, if you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! We-We need to go right now…” Dave stood up, wiping the tears from his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt a little relieved he agreed. “Okay, I’ll drive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair had gotten in the car now, Jack in the driver’s seat. They had only been on the road for a few minutes when Jack decided to break the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you-do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave remained quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Henry,” Dave said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sighed. “Henry took her. It’s- It’s my fault. And now she might-” He didn’t finish it, Jack understood what he was thinking. He hadn’t stopped thinking about it since the call from Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could it be your fault?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He- He needs someone for his experiments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t even been in contact with him at all these past two weeks. So how could it be your fault? I don’t think it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave frowned, like he disagreed. But it seemed to make sense to him, at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really. I sincerely believe its not your fault, and I… you’ve improved so much too. You…” Jack searched for the right words for a moment. “You don’t want anything bad to happen to Dee, right?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t look over at him for a long time, but he glanced over for a moment. He was curled up next to the window, looking out the window. The purple man nodded absent-mindedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So even if it is, it wasn’t on purpose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” Dave didn’t sound convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Thank you. For putting up with my family and everything. You’re… I like you. A lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This seemed to cheer Dave up a little. He smiled at him. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the pair had gotten back, it was dark. Really dark. Roger and Steven had welcomed them with a scared demeanor. Peter explained that when the three tried to go to Henry and Dave’s old house, there had been no one there. 
</span></p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to look for her again tomorrow,” Peter said decidedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we should go now!” Jack said impatiently. “Who knows what Henry will do to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger and Peter and I have been looking all day,” Steven replied. “And you and Dave have been driving all day. Dee is a smart girl, and I know she’ll be fine. At least until we can get her.” Peter nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the, uh, meantime,” Roger butted in. “Dave, is there any place… you and H-Henry went? At all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged, looking away. “I… I can think about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Peter nodded. “In the meantime, everyone sleep. We’ll leave early in the morning.” Reluctantly, Jack agreed. He hated to admit it, but he was so exhausted from the drive. He vowed to never let Dee go after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Dave went into the orange man’s room, snuggling up with Janis. The cat purred next to Jack as the pair settled down. Almost immediately, Dave fell asleep. Jack really tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t sleep. Anxiously, he held Dave close. The man snored, then was interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you sleep?” He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jack sighed. “I… I’m so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave nodded, then very reluctantly, held Jack, wrapping his arms around him. He felt warmer, and almost instantly more safe. Jack couldn’t help but feel worried for Dee, and for Dave. What if, when they found Dee, she was… dead? What if Henry did something to Dave?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried forming a plan in his head, but tiredness dragged at his body like a current. He gave in, but swore he wouldn’t stop looking for Dee until he found her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. video games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for the support and the comments. truly i am so grateful for all of the nice compliments on this story. it means everything to me to hear that i can make someone's day better with this sort of thing. it's all very worth it in the end. if i ever say something offensive, please let me know immediately so i can fix it. </p><p>that being said, enjoy this chapter &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Jack woke early next to Dave. He immediately remembered last night, and set a plan up in his mind. <em> Maybe we could lure Henry away, then rescue Dee that way. </em> The plan dissipated when Dave held him closer to his chest.  <em> It was a stupid plan anyways, </em> Jack sighed. <em> We don’t even know where they are, not to mention how would we even do it? </em></p><p>He was left with a lot of time to think. Where could Henry be, if not at his house? The first place that Jack could think of would be the pizzeria, but surely his boss would notice if some pink creep was torturing a small girl in a backroom? Actually, knowing his boss, he probably wouldn’t. Still, it would be pretty noticeable. </p><p>Jack sighed, but held off as Dave began to stir. </p><p>“Good morning,” Dave mumbled softly. Jack’s heart raced at the sight of his boyfriend’s disheveled hair, his sleepy face smiling up at him.</p><p>“Morning,” Jack said, kissing him. He kissed him deep, briefly forgetting what he was previously thinking about. He sighed happily, tilting his head. Dave wrapped his arms around him tightly, smiling into their kiss. It eased his troubles very briefly.</p><p>The pair eventually got dressed, the solemn mood returning quickly. Jack was so tired, but he did the best he could. They went to the pizzeria, looking in every safe room and in every corner, but there wasn’t a hint of anything. </p><p> </p><p>Back at Dave’s old house, there wasn’t anyone there once more. Then, they traveled through town and began asking around. They looked in gardens, in the library, at her school, but there was no trace of Dee whatsoever. It was like she had never existed, which terrified Jack. Peter forced everyone to go back home a little after dark to sleep.</p><p>Dave took Jack’s hand before the two got into bed that night.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Sportsy,” Dave told him. Jack didn’t respond, his heart aching too much to respond.</p><p> </p><p>The five men had spent the past few days searching, and every day Jack felt himself growing more and more helpless. He stayed awake by the phone each night, jumping at any phone call. Dave was really sweet, staying by his side the entire time. Eventually, they had told Peter and his husbands that they had started dating, and they seemed a little cheerful about it at least. But it wasn’t the same. </p><p>Blackjack had paced the floors of the house, desperately looking for Dee. He disappeared for hours on end, and hardly ate. He, like Jack and everyone else, seemed to miss Dee immensely. He jumped at any slight noise. It was worrying. Jack considered for a moment that maybe the dog was getting old, but he hoped he could just blame it on Dee’s disappearance.</p><p>Eventually, the family had to call the police. It was nerve-wracking to even associate with law enforcement, especially considering all of them were gay men in the 90’s, but they had no more options. The police officers had promised to keep an eye out for her, and said they’d call if they found her. </p><p> </p><p>After another day of searching with no luck, the group passed a mall. It was raining heavily, like the sky was mourning over something. <em> I hope it’s not over Dee, </em>Jack thought sadly.  </p><p>“That must be new,” Dave mumbled.</p><p>Peter and his husbands flashed a glance at one another. </p><p>“Do you want to go check it out? We can meet you back home.”</p><p>“Why…” Jack started, but Dee grinned widely. </p><p>“Please? We’ll be back soon!”</p><p>Peter shrugged. “Sure. Come back in an hour.”</p><p>“We’re not children,” Jack said sharply. Peter mumbled something under his breath, and Roger looked away. Steven was anxiously playing with his fingers. Dave hopped out of the car, excitedly pacing. “I know you’re trying to distract us from Dee. I’m only going because Dave is, okay?”</p><p>Peter shrugged again. Jack got out of the car, next to Dave, and watched the car drive away. He felt the rain immediately pelt his skin. Dave held his hand, smiling at him. Jack instantly felt grateful for how positive he was. He was a great boyfriend, and Jack couldn’t be happier with him. He wished things had turned out differently with Dee. She’d be thrilled to find out the two had started dating.</p><p>The couple walked into the mall, looking around. There was a food court, and a few small clothing shops. There was also a toy and candy store, and various other cosmetic stores, but other than that it was rather small. Jack was about to ask Dave what he wanted to do when the purple man pointed to someplace. </p><p>“Look, Sportsy! An arcade!” </p><p>“We work at an arcade,” Jack said.</p><p>“Yeah, but the arcade machines there are dogshit. Can we go check it out? Please?”</p><p>Jack shrugged, but he secretly was enjoying Dave’s excitement. “Sure, I’m not your parent though so you don’t really need to ask…” </p><p>Dave dragged him over there with a smile on his face. He was right about the arcade machines. The overall arcade was much nicer than Freddy’s, of course. The machines were freshly polished, the children were behaving much better somehow, and it didn’t carry the distinct smell of vomit and children’s socks.</p><p>The pair held hands the whole time, and jumped around from game to game. They had gathered a nice amount of tickets too, and Jack felt a little bit happier. He leaned against Dave as he watched him attempt to beat an 8-bit game. The purple man excitedly played, not exactly taking notice of Jack. Which was fine. The orange man didn’t really want to play anyways, he was doing fine just watching. </p><p>“Why don’t you play?” Dave asked.</p><p>“I’m having a good time just watching you,” Jack said. </p><p>He felt Dave wrap his hands around his hips gently, guiding him in front of the screen. </p><p>“Dave!” He wanted to be cross, but instead leaned into the man’s touch. “Alright, fine. Whatever.”</p><p>Jack was pretty bad at playing arcade games, however he did his best. By the time the two were done, it had been an hour already.</p><p>“Well, we have an hour, but I’m sure Peter wouldn’t mind if we stayed longer,” Jack mumbled, mostly to himself. Dave nodded happily. </p><p>“Well? What next?”</p><p>Jack and Dave wandered around for a while, stopping in front of a red claw machine. The glass was clean from children’s handprints, and the toys looked like they were a certain brand instead of off branded plushies. Jack was about to comment when he saw something.</p><p>There was a cute little cat plush that vaguely looked like Janis. It sat majestically in the claw machine, and Dave had his eye on it. His eyes passed it a couple of times, looking at it with interest. Jack rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Do you want that?”</p><p>Dave smiled, “No. I’m tryin’ ta think of ways to win it in one go.”</p><p>Jack snorted. “Good luck with that. Go ahead then.” Then, he added with a mumble, “not that I was gonna try getting it for you or anything.”</p><p>His boyfriend looked at him with a grin. He inserted a token into the slot, then instantly managed to grab it with the claw with a speed that seemed like the machine wasn’t supposed to go.</p><p>“No way,” Jack gasped. “How the hell did you do that-?!”</p><p>Dave handed the plushie to Jack. The orange man took it in his arms, hugging it gently. It was soft, and really nice.  “I happen to be a magician, Sportsy.”</p><p>“This is yours,” Jack said. “You should keep it.”</p><p>“I think you should have it,” Dave smiled. </p><p>“Really, you should-” He looked at the plush. It reminded him of Dee’s doll. Suddenly, his smile dropped. Dave seemed to notice his change in mood.</p><p>Jack held Dave’s hand tightly. He had forgotten all about Dee, and he felt so guilty about it. An emotion so powerful it almost knocked him over burned in his chest. His eyes watered over, and he looked away.</p><p>“I-Sportsy?” Dave hugged him tightly. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I… can’t believe it…” Jack mumbled. “I just… forgot about her. I shouldn’t be here. We should still be looking for her.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dave told him. “We tried looking for ‘er, for days. And we went ta the police, and they’re lookin’ fer her right now. We’ve done all we can. We’re here so you can relax.”</p><p>“I don’t need to relax,” Jack mumbled. “I need to find her-”</p><p>Dave kissed him. Jack was grateful for his comfort, but it didn’t exactly help entirely. Still, he allowed himself to slip away a little in the man’s kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dave’s neck to kiss him better, feeling his heart ache. </p><p> </p><p>Dave and Jack got into the car. Everyone was mostly silent, except for Roger asking the two colored men if they had a good time at the arcade. Dave had nodded, and Jack joined in as well. After that, nothing but the gentle rumble of the car’s motor remained.</p><p>“Can we check Dave’s old place one more time?” Jack pleaded after the silence became too much to bear. </p><p>Everyone looked exhausted. </p><p>“We… we might not get her back, you know,” Steven said slowly. “It’s been a week.”</p><p>Jack was desperate. “I know. I just… I’d like to check one more time. Please?”</p><p>Reluctantly, everyone agreed. Jack held onto Dave’s arm anxiously. The five men drove back, and Jack couldn’t help the anxious feeling in his stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these next few chapters will make use of some... certain tags. there will definitely be warnings before each chapter however please stay safe. i don't think it's that dark compared to some of the stuff already canon, and already in this fic, but... yeah. just be safe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. a promise to be kept</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // violence and talking a lot about death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is everyone ready?” Dave asked. “Let’s go in.”</p><p>He creaked the door open. Jack could only imagine how he was feeling, coming back here. He followed closely, standing close to him. Dave then opened the door to Henry’s workspace. Nothing.</p><p>“What if…” Dave mumbled to himself. “Follow me,” he told the group.</p><p>Everyone followed close behind, jumping at any sort of sound. Dave led them all back outside, to a cellar door. It was locked from the inside, but the purple man scrounged around for a while to look for something. He unlocked the door with a key that had been in the bushes.</p><p>“Alright,” he said. “Let’s… let's do this.”</p><p>The group went down some stairs. It was cold, and damp. Jack was about to ask if they were in the right place when they all stopped in unison.</p><p>Dee was slumped over, cuts and blood all over her body and lying on a table. Jack felt a surge of anger at the sight, the urge to jump at Henry and claw at his eyes strong. He pushed it down for now. The pink man was fiddling with some blood stained medical tools.</p><p>“Welcome,” Henry said like he had been expecting them. He had been next to Dee, but swiftly worked his way to the group. Everyone stood in shock at the sigh of Dee’s poor unconscious body. Before anyone could do anything, Henry stabbed Dave in the stomach with a scalpel.</p><p>Dave fell to the floor in pain, covering his mouth to hide his sob. Jack instantly fell to the floor next to him, hand on the man’s stomach and his neck. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Jack snarled, getting ready to punch back.</p><p>“Ah ah ah,” Henry waved his finger. “If you even touch me, the girl dies. It’d be a shame for both of us, too. I’d lose my experiment.”</p><p>Jack was so angry he was practically trembling, but he needed to calm down. He looked back at his brother and brother in laws. Dear god, what would they do? He needed time to think. </p><p>He began speaking before he could think about it. “Let me… let me be in Dee’s place. Please,” Jack said anxiously. “I know you, uh, need a human, for whatever you’re doing, but you can’t…” </p><p>Henry slowly started to nod. “Get her out of my sight, then.”</p><p>Jack worked on setting Dee free quickly, handing her to Steven.</p><p>“But- Jack!”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Reluctantly, Steven held Dee’s limp body. She looked so frail, oh god. Jack was grateful that he was able to save her. That’s all that mattered, wasn’t it? </p><p>He heard Dave groan in the corner. </p><p>“And, you leave Dave alone.”</p><p>Henry turned from his workspace. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I won’t agree to it any other way.”</p><p>The pink man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fine.” </p><p>Peter and Roger, also very hesitantly, helped Dave stand up. Dave reached out for him, an upset cry in his throat, but the two phone headed men dragged him away.</p><p>Steven’s posture was tense. If he still had his face, he might've been looking at him in concern or worry. </p><p>“Get Dee to safety. Tell Dave I… I’m sorry and that I-” Jack couldn’t finish his sentence.</p><p>Steven nodded. “I understand. You don’t have to do this, we can- we can come back for you..?” He said it very hopefully, so much that for a moment Jack believed he would be fine.</p><p>“Don’t. This is… this is my decision.” </p><p>“Get out of here before I change my mind,” Henry warned sternly, as simple as though he was simply scolding a child. </p><p>The door shut. Henry and Jack were utterly alone. </p><p>“Now,” the pink man said. “Get in the chair.”</p><p>It wasn’t so much of a chair then it was a table that was tilted back. It vaguely reminded him of something out of <em> Frankenstein, </em>but he shook his head to shake the thought. Jack sat down, though it was more him leaning against the metal. It was cold against his skin, shocking him and bringing him to the reality of what would happen.</p><p>Henry stood up, and began putting some sort of restraints around Jack’s wrists. “Just a precaution,” he mumbled, mostly to himself.</p><p>The room was silent, hauntingly so. Jack briefly wondered how badly this would hurt. </p><p>Henry met him in the eyes. “I know all about you, Kennedy. Every detail of your life, before you died. Sorry,” he flashed his teeth, working on his restraints. “Before I <em> killed </em>you.” </p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>“It’s true.”</p><p>Jack looked at him expectantly. Henry sighed, going back to his workspace. </p><p>“Well, seeing as you’re going to die again, and <em> won’t </em> be coming back this time, I might as well. Maybe it will silence your screams. Bring you some peace…” Henry’s voice trailed off, and he didn’t look at him as he spoke. Jack was surprised by just how out of character it was for him. “I have had the misfortune to know you longer than you have known me.”</p><p>He listened as the man spoke. Jack would’ve done something to free himself, however he didn’t feel the need to. If he did, and somehow managed to escape, Henry would just find some other way to capture and hurt Dee. Or Dave. He couldn’t stand the thought of it.</p><p>“Not just I’ve known you, but Dave has too,” Henry continued.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Let’s just say you and Dave were in cahoots with each other, while the two of you were in high school, and much after that. I’m sure you can guess what I mean from that, yes?” </p><p>Jack reluctantly nodded his head. It… didn’t make sense at first, but the more he thought about everything that had happened, Peter’s reluctance about Dave, and Henry’s attitude towards him… </p><p>“How did we..?” </p><p>“If you’re asking why you two ‘split up’, I have no idea. He never told me.” He gave a snort. “Not that I wanted to know.”</p><p>The only thing he could do at the moment was think of how that might’ve happened. Suddenly, he remembered something. It all came rushing back at once, so fast and so many memories at once that his head spun.</p><p>“Anyways, now that <em> that’s </em>done, are you ready?” Henry paused, but not long enough for Jack to answer. “Of course not. Don’t worry, this will only hurt for… a while.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. *stands up abruptly and knocks over the table*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tw // violence, death</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack had been coming in and out of consciousness. The only thing he could think of was how badly his head hurt. Other than that, his entire body was completely numb. His head hurt so badly he felt like it was splitting open, and the loud buzzing light on Henry’s desk didn’t help.</p><p>There was so much blood. He soon figured out it was his own. His body was too numb for him to really register the pain, but he knew eventually he would start to feel it. Jack was grateful at least, for it, because otherwise he’d be in a lot of pain.</p><p>Henry stuck to a specific schedule. Every morning, when the sun rose, he walked in and began cleaning his tools. He’d fiddle with some machinery and fine tune some things, then Jack would pass out for hours. He’d wake up with blood everywhere, and one piece of machinery gone each time. He couldn’t tell the time, because it was in the cellar and there were no windows, but he had a feeling it had only been a few days. </p><p>The pink man never talked to him, which suited Jack just nicely. If he was going to die in here, alone, with no one around to help, at least he wasn’t talking to Henry. Which meant that, in the silence, he was able to think. And although his mind wasn’t exactly clear, he thought a lot. </p><p>Jack thought of his death. It was inevitable, of course, and he had already accepted it. There was no way he would be able to survive this. He thought about Dee, about how he had saved her. He didn’t regret it for a second, he just wished that he’d had more time to say goodbye. To all of them. </p><p>He would’ve told Dee how proud he was of her, and would’ve recommended that Dee could go to a new school, and would tell Peter he was sorry for being such a burden. He would’ve told Roger and Steven that they were good brother in-laws and that he wished the best for them and Peter.</p><p>And then there was Dave.</p><p>There was too much that Jack still wanted to say to him. Hell, there was too much he wanted to <em> do. </em>The thought of not being able to… to exist with him hurt Jack more than he’d like to admit. He wanted to be with Dave so badly he felt sick, a longing in his legs that urged him to move out of the room. But he had a promise. As long as Dee would be alright, that's all that mattered. He just hoped that Dave would be alright without him.</p><p>And only recently, he started feeling a creeping ache take over his body. He felt the burns of small little cuts over his body, and a horrible slice wound on his hip that would definitely begin hurting soon. His head also hurt horridly, but that wasn’t anything new. </p><p>Jack heard Henry walk into the room. With a tired sigh, he shut his eyes. </p><p>“Hello,” Henry said. This was surprising because he had never spoken to him since he had gotten into this situation.</p><p>“H-” Jack tried to say, but he felt his voice crack.</p><p>Henry frowned at him. “Don’t speak. I’m curious about something, and seeing as though that useless William isn’t anywhere, I figured I could attempt discussing it with you.”</p><p>“Oh, uh… sure?” His voice cracked again. It’s not like he was in the position to object. </p><p>Henry stepped forward, covering one of Jack’s eyes. He had some kind of look in his eyes that looked like he had done this before. His hand was definitely <em> not </em>gentle, but Jack was too bewildered about why the pink man was doing this to really care about how hard he pressed on his eye. </p><p>“What do you see?” Henry asked impatiently.</p><p>“Um… nothing.” <em> Well no fucking duh</em>, Jack thought. <em> Your hand is over my eye, what do you think I’d see? </em></p><p>“Not nothing. Just darkness,” Henry snapped, like he had said it a million times before. </p><p>Jack pondered his response for a brief moment before speaking. “But… that doesn’t make any sense-”</p><p>“It doesn’t need to. You and him are far too similar,” Henry grunted in annoyance. “So ignorant.”</p><p>“Explain it, then,” Jack said. Not that he wanted to hear it, but because its not like he really had anything better to do. If he was going to die eventually, he didn't want to be enlightened by whatever bullshit Henry had to say. He was happy when Henry didn’t respond.</p><p>Henry seemed to be lost in thought. He walked away from Jack, fixing up some machinery. He heard gears turning. It was a large machine, and it resembled Fredbear, but now with sharp claws and teeth. </p><p>“What does that do?” </p><p>Henry mumbled something before raising his voice so that Jack could hear. “Its not what it will do, but what it will help me achieve.” Jack stayed silent as the man continued on. “I will pass the limits of this human body. Its the Joy of Creation, of course… You must remember our conversation about the higher beings ordeal, do you not?”</p><p>Jack nodded slowly. He was getting a little terrified by Henry’s speech.</p><p>“Good. I believe there are many higher beings, and with this animatronic I can visit them. They’ll give me power to see what lies belong this world.” He gave a dark chuckle. Jack felt a chill run through his skin.</p><p>“But how would that-”</p><p>“I’m tired of discussing this. Its time to get on with it.”</p><p>Instead of feeling himself slip away like usual, he felt something painful stab at his stomach. He cried in pain, twisting away. He was, however, kept still because of the restraints. Jack shut his eyes, painfully trying to think of something else to ease his mind.</p><p>“It’s working,” Henry said with a smile. A very… horrible smile. There was the sound of distinct machinery moving. The Fredbear animatronic was grinding gears, slowly beginning to walk around. Jack couldn’t tell how it was so alive. His vision blurred, for a moment. Pain found its way into his skin, making his entire body cry out in pain. </p><p>"Finally."</p><p> </p><p>Jack opened his eyes to see Dave untying his restraints.</p><p>“Dave..?” </p><p>The orange man fell over to the floor, his legs numb. Dave began crying and kneeled down next to him.</p><p>“Jack,” Dave sobbed, holding the back of his head. “Please… I need ya… stay with me, would you?” His voice was quiet, and soothing for Jack’s headache.</p><p>“Henry- He’s gonna get Dee-” Jack gasped, opening his eyes despite how heavy his eyelids felt.</p><p>“Peter and his husbands are taking care of it,” Dave said with a sniff. Sure enough, the phone heads were fearlessly hurling whatever they could find at Henry. The pink man fell down to the floor comically with a small <em> oof, </em>and the phone headed men cheered. Jack shut his eyes, his breath staggering. The pain of his wounds was so intense…. And he was so tired. Whatever Henry did to him seemed to be working. He might as well say goodbye.</p><p>“I… I never got to thank you,” Jack said. “Thanks.”</p><p>“Fer- Fer what?” Dave's voice was confused, and a tear or two fell from his face. Jack couldn't tell if Dave cared about it or not. </p><p>He wiped the man’s tears. “For coming back into my life. I don’t know if Henry told you this, but we knew each other before I died- I… I’d do it all over again if I needed to. Die again, I mean.” </p><p>Dee was next to him. “Jack… what…?” Her voice was nothing more than a whimper. </p><p>Dave looked utterly confused. “We… knew each other?” Jack nodded. “Sportsy, I-”</p><p>“I think I… I’m dying for real this time,” Jack told him, closing his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at Dave's pained expression. His wounds were really beginning to fully burn now. “I’m slipping away. I’m sorry, Dave. I... I really am.”</p><p>Dave let out a sob. “Please, Sportsy! Fuck- Jack, please don’t go! Don’t speak like that- You- You’ll be fine, we could go to the hospital-”</p><p>Jack opened his eyes, looking into Dave's. He leaned up, kissing him to quiet him. He laughed bitterly. “Goodbye, Dave.”</p><p>The last thing he saw was the bright light flickering on the ceiling, right behind Dave’s head. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. oohhhh, THAT higher being !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy halloween !! there's a lil surprise for u guys in the ending notes (make sure to read the chapter before u look though)</p><p>do i have permission to use a character in this?? technically no but i'm doing it anyways. god is dead and i killed him. ne ways the whole concept of the void is by @/SaltyPaint7 on instagram haha i used ur character without permission (please don't be mad at me i'll remove it if u want me to lol)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He opened his eyes. </p><p>He? </p><p>Who was He? </p><p>His… who was he? </p><p>Me?</p><p>You?</p><p>I?</p><p>He shook his head. This was nonsense. He knew who he was. Of course he did. </p><p><em> Jack </em>looked around, but there was nothing. </p><p>Correction, there was darkness. Jack’s head ached dully, his mouth tasted faintly of blood. Was it his own?</p><p>Of course it was. Who else’s would it even be..?</p><p>His mind was garbled, nothing but static in his head. He tried to speak but nothing came out other than a quiet whining sound. Instead of yelling for help, he looked around into the darkness. There was a…. Presence. Something was in here with him, wherever he was. Was the Something… dangerous? He was on edge.</p><p>“Hello,” a creature spoke.</p><p>“Where am I?” He immediately asked.</p><p>The creature who stood in front of him had many eyes. Other than that it was very… slimy looking? Jack had no idea what it even was.</p><p>“Do you believe in higher beings?” It spoke in garbled glitchy-sounding English. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard, amplified by 100. Jack spent a whole few moments thinking about how horrible its voice was that he didn’t even realize what it was asking. It repeated the question again, and although Jack was still dazed by the voice he was able to comprehend it now.</p><p>Well, this certainly felt familiar.</p><p>Jack figured being honest would work best. He had no reason to lie otherwise. “...Not exactly.”</p><p>“Good.” It seemed pleased with his response.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” This was absolutely absurd. </p><p>“You don’t exactly believe anything created the Universe other than… itself, then?”</p><p>“I don’t really know.” Jack’s headache was getting worse at this point. Much worse.</p><p>The creature nodded. Which was unusual, considering that it didn’t exactly seem to have a head. Also, considering he couldn’t hardly see. This whole thing was unusual.</p><p>“Henry, he tried to reach this place. Lucky for him, he’s here now.” The creature seemed to smile. Which, once more, it was unusual considering it didn’t have teeth.</p><p>This entire conversation in general had been so unusual. Jack decided to change the subject. “Oh, uh…” He tried to think of a way to word this nicely. Whatever this thing was, Jack did not want to make it mad. “What are you?”</p><p>“You ask a lot of questions,” the thing said. “I don’t have any name, but I suppose you could call me Void.”</p><p>“Alright…” That did nothing for him at all but he didn’t press any further. He wanted to ask if this was what happened after death, yet… </p><p>Jack looked to his side, seeing a familiar pink man. Henry seemed to be sleeping, and Jack squinted. There was blood pooling from Henry’s stomach. How was he able to heal when his wounds were far worse than Henry’s, but the pink man’s wasn’t? It didn’t make sense. He turned back to the Void.</p><p>“What’s he doing here?” He tried not to let the venom seep through his words, but he couldn’t help it. He was close to walking up and hurting Henry. Then again, he wasn’t feeling too great, and he just now realized he was… kind of floating? He didn’t know how he’d even get over there. Either way, Henry seemed to be completely passed out, so either way it didn’t matter. </p><p>“Pay no mind to him,” the Void said. “He’s going to be here for a long time.”</p><p>“What do you mean by that..?” Jack asked curiously. The Void just continued to grin back. “If he’s here, then why am I?” Jack pressed.</p><p>“It's simply temporary for you. As I said, he’ll be here for quite a while. All eternity, if I do my job correctly.”</p><p>“What is your job?”</p><p>“To protect. Or, to guard. Whichever suits you better.”</p><p>Jack was about to ask <em> what </em>exactly. Protect Henry? Henry wasn’t worth protecting. Was it protecting something else, or protecting something from Henry? Or guarding Henry? From what? Jack’s heart thumped in his throat, and he felt his head get dizzy. The creature had moved on.</p><p>“Enough of me. Let’s discuss you. That’s what you’re here for, of course,” The Void said. “This will have a good ending, I think. You’re lucky, y’know. If one thing had gone wrong then this would’ve ended very differently. <em> Very </em>differently.” It said that with such bitterness that Jack almost stumbled backwards in shock.</p><p>“What does that mean?” Jack was getting a little frustrated. </p><p>“Another version of you would be envious. Or maybe he wouldn’t care.”</p><p>Jack let out a sharp sigh. “I still don’t know what you mean. You’re not making any sense.”</p><p>The Void’s eyes remained unblinking at him, fixed only on him. Jack felt uncomfortable by this. He had never enjoyed being watched, and eye contact had always freaked him out in general, but this just was absolute torture. He looked away, but nothing was in any other direction. Henry must’ve wandered away, or something. Jack had no idea how vast this place would be either.</p><p>“Where is-” he started, but was interrupted.</p><p>“Hurry now,” the thing hushed him. “Your friends are waiting for you.”</p><p>“What do you-” Jack tried again, but stopped when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. His vision went blurry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>“Henry Miller…” Something spoke. It was a very unusual voice that made his head turn to look to pinpoint where the voice was coming from, but there was nothing. </p><p>“What?” The man asked sharply. He had made it to the void, and without dying. With nothing but some help from his own masterful machinery, and Jack, he had done it. And he was incredibly frustrated at what he found. Henry figured that there must’ve been something in here, but the way his hair stood up on the back of his neck made him think it might be a little bit bigger than he’d thought.</p><p>The voice spoke again. “Hello.”</p><p>Henry was about to ask something.</p><p>“Before you ask, ‘who are you’, consider that maybe you wouldn’t want to know.” </p><p>Henry was a little… taken aback. “Alright… then why am I here?”</p><p>“You will be here for a long, long time,” The thing said, not answering his question.</p><p>“And why is that?” </p><p>“Because you deserve it. This is what you wanted, yes? Life after death? Your darkness and your nothing-ness? Well, here it is. Wrapped up right in a nice little bow for you.” It’s hissing was low and pleased, like it was enjoying this. Very passive aggressive too.</p><p>“I-” Henry tried to take control back of the situation. “I want this.” </p><p>“Of course you do. Which is why I’ll be here with you every moment of eternity. And so will they.” The thing gestured behind itself, and suddenly he saw five rather… familiar looking apparitions of children. Henry felt unsafe.</p><p>He had a feeling that this wouldn’t be turning out good for him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. you took away my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Dave had always hated was waiting. </p><p>
  <span>Sitting right next to Jack, while he was hooked up to a machine in this bright loud hospital, was complete torture. The doctors spoke way too loudly about Jack’s vitals, the food here was disgusting, and Jack still hadn’t woken up yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave recalled the time in Las Vegas with a smile. He was just so happy about the fact that Jack had liked him back. And he had such a fun time in Las Vegas, even if it had been cut short due to Dee disappearing. However, seeing Jack like this was so upsetting. This didn’t feel right, like the pacing of the story was off. He lost count of the hours he spent next to Jack. Half of it was crying quietly, and the other was sleeping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, he tried to stop himself from crying by gently rubbing his thumb over Jack’s hand. He couldn’t do much except rest his head on the bed sheets next to him, because he couldn’t bear to see the man’s pained, yet sleeping, face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave was absolutely certain that he would be fine. Jack had definitely survived worse, and had turned out (mostly) fine. He didn’t want to believe the doctors, who told him that the chance of Jack surviving was very small. They didn’t know how he had died the first time and had come back mostly fine. Jack had always come back to Dave, so why would now be an exception?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still couldn’t shake the cold dread that sat his stomach like a stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to start talking to Jack when he heard the door opened. He lifted his head up, and saw that Dee and Peter along with his husbands were walking in with flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has he woken up yet?” Dee asked hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Dave sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee’s face softened, and she sat down next to Jack. “He’s gonna be okay, Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roger and Peter put the fresh flowers into a vase, replacing the old dying ones. There was a card that had some notes written from everyone in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dave said flatly. “Did they finally prosecute Henry?” He asked, changing the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven broke into the conversation. “No, it’s so strange, but…they couldn’t find a body. Nothing was even left behind, at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was definitely unexpected. Dave remained silent, trying to remember how Henry was able to manage that, but there had been so many gaps in his memories that he couldn’t tell. It didn’t matter either way, as long as Henry was gone, he and Jack could be safe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should come back with us,” Roger told him. “You’ve been in here for days. He probably won’t wake up while you're gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shook his head. “I want to stay with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should come back, just to eat something..? And if you’d like, we could go back to your old house. The p-police aren’t there anymore.” Roger pushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave sighed, looking longingly at the sleeping man in the hospital bed. He really, really didn’t want to leave him. What if Jack woke up while Dave was gone? He’d be scared. Dave wanted to be by him when he did wake up. He was about to argue when he realized he did, in fact, want to check on Henry’s house. He just hoped that he could be back before Jack woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright… just for a bit though.” Steven and Peter’s shoulders seemed to relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stood up to follow the phone headed men and Dee, he realized it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>Henry’s house. Not anymore. Technically it had never even been his. It’d always been Dave’s. Henry had needed a place to stay when the circus closed down, and Dave at the time had bought a small house for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… maybe he was getting his history mixed up. Either way, he remembered having multiple arguments with Henry over who owned the house. Dave was pretty sure that Henry wanted him to sign it over to him, however Dave refused. It usually ended up with him hiding in his room. All arguments ended that way. Dave was happy that was over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood faintly stained the concrete floor of the basement, painting it a dark red. Dave could hardly even think- he was so overwhelmed with the memory of Jack collapsing into his arms that he almost fell over himself. The surgical tools were cleaned, the table shiny like it had recently just been wiped down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt so badly to see Jack there, covered in wounds and his own blood. Dave felt a new wave of hurt wash over him remembering Henry’s grinning face. Jack’s closed eyes, his chest hardly moving. The tears falling from Dave’s face onto Jack’s. The gentle way Jack spoke to him. The way that Jack accepted his demise. The way that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave felt Dee stand next to him. She reached for his hand, and he held hers. “Why didn’t I know? I should’ve stopped him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee mumbled something. “The whole point of manipulation is that you don’t know it’s happening. Don’t be too harsh on yourself, Dave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave was surprised at how smart she was. Then again, he should’ve learned by now not to underestimate her. She was strong-willed and extremely wise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mumbled back some sort of apology to her, trying to form the words in the way he wanted to. “I’m sorry fer… uh, trying ta kill ya. And for not doing something about Henry sooner.” Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sounded sincere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Dee said light-heartedly. “I never held it against you in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need ta go back,” Dave said to the phone men, who were looking around the basement. Steven nodded in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll start up the car.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone men had sat next to each other in the hospital chairs while Dave lied down next to Jack, hugging him anxiously. It had been an hour or so, maybe more, with nothing but pure silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven stood up. “We should go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shrugged. “Dee, do you want to stay as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee nodded, sitting down in a chair. She was holding her doll that she had carried everywhere, and she had a long scar running from her cheek to her neck. It was bandaged, but Dave couldn’t help but feel guilty just looking at it. There was more than one reason he was spending so much time at the hospital, anyways. Dee’s stare bore right into his soul- he was never good with kids. They were too fragile and trusting, and he always ended up making them upset or hurt. His heart twisted in agony at Dee getting injured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if there was anything he could’ve done to prevent any of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had fought back harder against Henry the first time this happened, or hadn’t even left with Jack to go to Vegas, or something...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yawned, lying back down on Jack’s hospital bed and holding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave stirred. He looked back at Jack, happy to see he was still alive but just not with him. Dee had left, apparently, because he couldn’t see her at all. Dave stood up, stretching and letting go of Jack’s hand. He noticed a doll in the corner, and walked to pick it up. It was Dee’s, she must’ve left it here on accident. He then noticed it was dark now, and he promised himself he’d give it back to her when she came back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, cold dread dropped in his stomach when there was a long beep. Dave just realized it must’ve been going on for a while. He didn’t know what it was at first, his mind blank about what it could mean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he realized that Jack was flatlining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor?!” Dave called in fear, his blood going cold. “Doctor!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>last chapter should be posted this weekend ! it's a bit of a long one too hehe. it's been a wild ride guys,, maybe i'll do some fanart for this before then but otherwise consider this done (i'll get more into how this changed my life and whatnot later lol)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack, quite literally, had… no idea where he was. He opened his eyes to a bright light, which in turn made his head dizzy and ache. He closed his eyes again, running his hands on the sheets. It was weird, but the sheets felt... familiar.</p><p>
  <span>His whole body hurt, like he did too much physical activity. But that didn’t make sense, because he hadn’t moved. Not that he knew of, anyways. Why was Jack even putting so much thought into it? He let out a small groan of pain as he felt something crawl on his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack opened his eyes blearily. He was so tired, though. Janis, of anything that could’ve been there, was curled up on his stomach. It would’ve been endearing if it weren’t for the fact that she was painfully lying on his organs. He shifted his position slightly, or tried to, but Janis glared at him and stood up. She jumped down, and exited the room. Jack groaned at the pain: it was at least more bearable now that she was off, but he felt bad about it. What was she even doing here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he still in that place, wherever it was? He tried to remember the conversation he had with the Void, but thinking about it did nothing but worsen his headache. He couldn’t be dead, but then how had he survived? What time was it? Where was-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack jolted to full consciousness. Where was Dave?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Studying his surroundings now that his eyes had adjusted to the light, he immediately recognized it. This was Dave’s room. There was nobody else in the room except Blackjack. The dog seemed to have been watching him, or… guarding him. That idea was a little more comforting. He gave a small nod to Jack, which confused him greatly. Then, the small dog padded out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, Jack and Dave were corpses, essentially zombies, and he just talked to a void creature of some sort. Weird was a little out of the question at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat up a little, wincing slightly in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J-” A voice began, but broke off. Dave stood in the doorway, looking at him in awe. His eyes grew glossy and he almost pounced on Jack, embracing him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave!” Jack gasped in happiness. And maybe in pain too, because Dave was pressing on his wounds, but if he was being honest he didn’t mind it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy, I-” Dave was sobbing happily, cupping his cheek and kissing him all over. Jack couldn’t even begin to speak, because Dave was kissing his face so much. He didn’t mind. Jack wrapped his arms around Dave’s shoulders, drawing him even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack kissed Dave back, smiling so widely. He couldn’t help it. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love ya too, Old Sp- No, I- Jack… I love ya too.” Jack’s smile only grew. God he was so happy. Happy to be alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two hugged. Well, it was more similar to cuddling. Jack held onto Dave as the purple man was almost lying on top of him. Jack buried his face into Dave’s shirt, happy to just lie with the man for a while. This was just some small normalcy, and it was nice. Really nice. He hugged Dave, trying to not cry out of happiness. He was alive. Dave was alive. And they were together again. That’s all they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did-” Dave began softly, his voice breaking off. He cleared his throat and tried again louder. “Where did Henry go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack frowned, but sighed. The fact that it was even a question was a little… upsetting maybe, but it did make sense. No matter how horrible Henry was to Dave, he had still basically raised the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked like he was about to go back on his question. “Sorry, I thought maybe ya might’ve seen something. Never-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really wish I knew, but… when I…” Jack realized he had interrupted Dave and mumbled a small sorry. Dave nodded to him to continue. Jack tried to think of how to phrase what he saw, and what he talked to, but he didn’t know how. Would Dave even believe him? It was so bizarre. It might’ve been some sort of weird dream he had. “I… It might’ve been a dream, and yet… I was in some kind of… void? And… I spoke to a… creature, I guess… Henry was there, but he was unconscious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he didn’t look exactly too surprised. “So he made it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He-” Dave bit his lip. “Henry was working on… something. He was trying ta get somewhere. I don’t know where, but he’d been workin’ on it fer a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked like he was trying to remember something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Jack told Dave. “He’s gone now.” He interlocked his fingers with Dave’s, and used his free hand to hold the man’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Dave said with a smile. “I hope he’s gone fer good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled back at him. He was feeling so much, and for the first time in his life it was good. Dave was good. He was so proud of his boyfriend, so happy about being able to be with him. He couldn’t stop kissing Dave on the cheek, on his nose, on his lips, everywhere.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, about the-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” Dave spoke at the same time that Jack did, but sheepishly looked away when he realized he spoke over Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go ahead,” Jack said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shook his head. “Nah, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack offered his hand, which Dave took happily. The two interlocked their fingers. “You finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what… before you, er, passed out, you said somethin’ about… us. Bein’ past lovers ‘nd what not.” Dave looked a little flushed at the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Jack let out in surprise. “Well, Henry, he-uh, he said we dated. In high school, and later. He removed the memories, but… I don’t doubt it. That it happened, I mean,” Jack said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-...I don’t either,” Dave whispered after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave held Jack closely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The doctors,” Dave cleared his throat. “They said that ya wouldn’t make it, but when ya did, they said it was a miracle. But I knew ya would. I knew ya wouldn’t leave me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt hot tears fill his eyes, blurring his vision. “I… Thank you.” He wiped his eyes and smiled at Dave, who looked at him in worry. “Really. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave grinned at him, staying silent for a moment before talking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would yer uh, brother and brother in-laws mind if we moved out?” Dave asked. “If you’d like, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack laughed. “I think they’d want us to, to be honest.” He rested his head on Dave’s shoulder, sighing. “And I’d love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave happily kissed him, accidentally pressing too hard on Jack’s wound, but Jack didn’t care enough. He was just so happy to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here, </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Dave. So grateful to be alive. Jack cupped Dave’s face, kissing him again wonderfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Dee?” He asked absent-mindedly, realizing that leaving her with Peter and his husbands would be mean, but taking her would probably be too chaotic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna move in with a distant relative.” His sister must’ve been listening in, because she stood in the doorway. “Glad to see you’re not dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Jack said bitterly, then changed the subject quickly. “Why do you wanna move? And who would you even move in with...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee shrugged. “Peter and I did some digging, and it turns out we have some distant aunt on the East Coast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it's what you really want…” Jack felt a little pained to hear that, but he was happy to give Dee room to make her own decisions. It wouldn’t stop him from missing her, of course. “If you wanna come back, maybe you could live with Dave and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Thanks. I’ll go tell everyone you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Naturally, everyone was thrilled that Jack was awake. He had only been out for a while, but he seemed to have been missed. Even Peter threw an arm around his shoulder and told him how happy he was that Jack was back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His injuries were still painful, but they were healing nicely. He had scars all over his body, the most noticeable being a large one on his spine, but they were nothing new after the springlock incident. Dave would take off Jack’s shirt to look at the scarring, and sometimes he’d tear up and say he wished he did something differently. Then, Jack would remind him that it wasn’t his fault, and that nothing Dave could’ve done would’ve changed anything. Then Dave would nod tearily and kiss him, and sometimes if it was night they’d talk about Henry and how he affected Dave. Jack tried to be supportive, but sometimes he feared he wasn’t doing a good job. He’d voice this to Dae, then his boyfriend would kiss his head and tell him he was doing wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had been mostly healed of injuries, Jack and Dave immediately began moving their things into Dave’s house. Peter, Steven and Roger had been slightly upset that they were moving out (that was a big lie, Peter was furious) but eventually grew to realize that it’d be better for everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee had a bit of a harder time convincing Peter, being much younger, but eventually managed. Jack had no idea how, but then again she was persuasive. And, she had gone through things she never should’ve gone through in her entire life- one of her points was </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if Henry returned? </span>
  </em>
  <span>(Jack shook at the mere idea and hoped it would never happen, ever.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jack and Dave had begun moving, they realized they would need to clean out the house. Henry had left behind a lot of things, and they quickly worked through it. It took a whole month, but eventually they managed to get most of Jack’s things to Dave’s house (the rest was donated).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Jack laid down in Dave’s bed next to him on his side, looking into the man’s eyes as he usually did. The air conditioning hummed in the corner of the room, and Jack’s skin felt freezing. But, he didn’t go under the covers- he liked the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave looked at him worriedly. “Are ya alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am,” Jack smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You almost died,” Dave reminded him. “But I s’ppose I’m just overreactin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack hugged him, drawing him closer. “Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shrugged, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder. He then breathed onto Jack’s neck. Jack suppressed the urge to shiver, and instead kissed Dave’s cheek. The man’s face turned dark purple with a blush, but he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a weirdo,” Jack said teasingly. “I love you, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love ya too, Sportsy,” Dave said back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack happily kissed Dave’s check, petting Janis on his lap. The two were relaxing after work, watching television and cuddling. Jack couldn’t be any happier. Dee called and wrote letters frequently, and Peter and his husbands visited when they could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been at least two years at this point. Dave and Jack’s relationship was smooth, with hardly any issues. Naturally the two bickered over small things like who would do the dishes, or whether or not they should go to Vegas for the weekend. However, the two quickly made up and would inevitably get over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack felt like he was still in the “honeymoon” part of their relationship. He still loved Dave the same every day, never getting tired of his stupid jokes (they always made Jack laugh), or his stupid face (Jack constantly found himself staring at his boyfriend), or his stupid personality (one time Jack commented on how he loved Dave’s stubble, and Dave proceeded to never shave it since). Either way, he hoped it lasted forever. He loved waking up next to the man every day and still loving him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack learned a lot of things about Dave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave, it turned out, was not very verbal with his affection like Jack originally though. Jack was, though. Jack would constantly tell Dave how happy he was about being there with him, and how much he loved Dave, and would shower his boyfriend in compliments. Dave would then grin, or blush if it was a particular good one, and hug him or interlock their fingers. Even if Dave didn’t say any back most of the time (unless he was in a very lovey mood), Jack didn’t mind. The two still cuddled up every single night in their shared bed, and it was more than enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing that Jack learned was that Dave loved reading. He admitted never really having the time to when he lived with Henry, and he didn’t bring any of his books when he came to live with Jack the first time, so Jack had given him many books as gifts. Dave would sit on their couch and read for hours after work, and most of the time Jack would sit next to him and read as well, peeking over his shoulder and looking at the text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack also learned that Dave only took showers at night. He never put sugar or milk in his coffee, preferring the taste of black coffee, but loved sweets. Dave sang in a raspy, gorgeous voice when he thought no one was listening. Dave enjoyed staying up late and sleeping in as long as he could. He slept on his side, and would sleep under the covers no matter the temperature. Dave liked wearing hawaiian shirts and high waisted pants because they made him look flashy. He was scared of the dark, and when someone raised their voice or slammed a door he would jump and cry for only a moment until Jack came to hug him. Dave would dance in the rain despite always getting a cold after. He’d listen to a lot of older rock music with Jack, even though he preferred classical. He hated killing bugs but would take them outside if Jack asked. His favorite animal was a giraffe, his favorite food kebabs, and his favorite color? Orange, without hesitation. All of these things, and more, Jack felt so delighted to learn about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed lovingly, looking into Dave’s eyes. The man looked up from the book he was reading- it was a horror mystery book, and Dave had been immersed in it for a week. Jack had lost track of what was happening multiple times, but Dave filled him in each time. His boyfriend’s face was soft as he stared back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna see Dee again soon?” Dave asked suddenly. Jack was a little surprised- they never talked much about Jack’s family now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Jack admitted, before nodding. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s face brightened, and Jack’s heart jumped. He still could not get used to the way his boyfriend’s face lit up in happiness. “Well, I may ‘ave already invited her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was about to say something when he heard the doorbell ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave!” Jack said sternly. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave just grinned at him. “I wanted ta surprise ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that sure worked,” Jack mumbled, but with no ill will. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend kissed his nose. “I’ll go get dinner out of the oven, ‘nd you can go get the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and opened the door to find all of his family there- Dee, Peter, Roger, and Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack happily hugged his brother, his brother’s husbands, and his sister. “I- I’m so happy you’re all here,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sister snorted. “Well duh! We couldn’t miss tonight!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Jack asked in confusion. His siblings and siblings in law just laughed amongst themselves like there was some inside joke he wasn’t a part of. He couldn’t say he was exactly fond of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave walked up behind him, and let them all inside. Dee and Jack’s brother, and his brother in-laws all stepped in. Dee immediately made a beeline to Blackjack, who jumped up on his hind legs and barked excitedly. The dog licked her face and she giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The phone headed men all pet Blackjack once Dee had moved on to try to find where Janis was. Dave led Jack into their kitchen, looking a little worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright with this? I’m sorry, I shoulda asked first-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took the man’s hands into his own. “It’s fine. I’m… I’m happy about this! This was the best surprise you could’ve ever given me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave smiled, his eyes glossy with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here, you.” Jack pulled his boyfriend into a hug, and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Jack said absent-mindedly, finishing off his salad. “Dee, do you have any friends at your new school..?” The group had moved onto the patio to eat the meal Dave and Jack quickly whipped up. As usual, yellow buzzing lights were strung overhead. Dave adored lights like that, so for their first Christmas together Jack had gotten him a bunch of them to put around the house as he pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee nodded. “Yeah. It’s really nice. I have tons. I… I’m a lot happier there. Also, I met a girl there, and she’s so nice and pretty, and her name is El-” She cut off with a blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s El?” Jack asked, instantly hopping on the opportunity to tease his sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one,” Dee’s face betrayed herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jack said with a shrug. He acted like he didn’t care, but he was interested. Did Dee find herself a girlfriend already? She was only 14… “Well, I’m happy for you and El,” he winked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave laughed at how red Dee’s face got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not dating yet!” She protested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time then,” Peter jumped into the conversation. “We’d like to meet her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dee rolled her eyes, but her tone was light. “This is why I didn’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the dinner was basically the same light hearted banter. It felt so nice to be back with his family, as much as Jack pretended he didn’t miss them. Dee let Blackjack sit on her lap the entire time, and fed him scraps, which Peter was weirdly alright with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has been… great, really! But… why today? Is there something special going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave took his hand, leading him towards the center of the patio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You get four guesses,” he told Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not three?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave remained silent with a knowing grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it… your birthday?” Jack tried. Dave shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it a holiday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it our anniversary?” Jack asked in a panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave shook his head once more. “Nope, Sportsy! Try again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was utterly clueless. His boyfriend seemed to have noticed this, because he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, here it goes.” The purple man shot a somewhat nervous glare to Dee and Peter, who both gave him a thumbs up of encouragement. Jack was extremely confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave kneeled down onto one knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sportsy, I… You’ve done so much fer me. Let me do this for you. I love ya, ‘nd I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya. I love you so much, and… you’re wonderful. Really. So, Jack Kennedy, will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack really tried to fight off the tears that threatened to spill over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were happy tears of course. He just- The proposal was so short, but it touched Jack in such a way that he couldn’t begin to describe the positive emotions bursting in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, why is it even a question?” Jack mumbled, then raised his voice. “Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave’s face brightened, so much brighter than Jack had ever seen. He swooped Jack up into a hug, wrapping his long arms around him and kissing all over his face. Dave slid the ring onto Jack’s finger, then kissed him more. Jack almost had to pry the man’s lips off of his own to breathe, but he enjoyed the attention a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sort of forgot his family was watching, so he was a little surprised when they began cheering and clapping and congratulating him. Dee grinned at him knowingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” she groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all did,” Roger said in a light tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned. “For how long?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter held hands with Steven and Roger. “A while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dave wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders, kissing his cheek. “About three months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack groaned even louder. “I was going to propose soon!” Jack wasn’t exactly upset about it. How could he be, when the love of his life had proposed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The purple man laughed into his ear. “I beat ya to it, then, Sportsy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dave laid his head down on Jack’s lap, looking up into the orange man’s face and smiling, as Jack played with his hair. His family had left, but the two men stayed on the patio talking. About their wedding, yes, a little bit, but about other things too. The future. If they could get any more animals without getting reported for hoarding. Maybe even adoption? If Dave wanted, which he immediately said yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was silent, crickets in the distance chirping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit cheesy, but Jack had found his happy ending. He kissed Dave’s nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for reading so fucking much &lt;33 i read every single comment i receive and they helped so much with motivation!</p><p> this fic means a lot to me and the fact that it means so much to other people brings me so much joy. so thank you !! i have an idea for a sequel, if anyone's interested, but i think (for now, at least) i'll let this au rest. anyone is free to expand on it though !</p><p>if you liked my writing, be sure to keep an eye out !! i have PLENTY more davesport fics planned and in writing (and i'm sure i'll have many more), and i'm currently working on a dialtown fic with one of my friends (which you should definitely read)</p><p>sorry for the long note :) anyways thanks for listening and reading !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos are very much appreciated !! &lt;3</p><p>insta: slushyishere<br/>twitter: slushyisdead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>